The New Soul Reaper Redone
by linkyss
Summary: Major revamp
1. Chapter 1 A New World

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 A New Adventure**

* * *

"Hi My Name is Kristian Scott, "Better known as Alex and this is my first "official" time writing on this site." I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Tite Kubo.

Prolugue A New Idea

This is not so much a first chapter but a ghost of an idea that should have been brought to light earlier.

What if Goku's accident as a child wasn't an accident?

What if fate had something in store for him even back then?

Chapter 1 A New Adventure

Setting: End of Cell Saga

Hybrids, it is said that many hate the creatures be they human or animal and have rejected their very existence. However in some places in the universe they are not frowned upon and hated, and have been able to have children and friends of their own.

Such as the two in this story, both from two different worlds, these two hybrids once united in a common goal will shake the foundations, of both their worlds in respective ways... Their twin stories once separate, now intertwine due to a change in fate.

A most funny thing, with its own intentions on mortal and alien races alike. Choosing at its own whim to change the destiny's of those it chooses, when it wants, however it wants. Working some times with destiny, at other times determined to toy with the goddess for its own amusement.

But hey, I'm just a narrator here so let's get to our first world shall we?"

The winds caused by the earth-shattering battle between two great warriors, one of great evil by its very design. The other, the son of the Earth's greatest champion, and new champion by default began to die down.

The champion lying face up on the ground, in a tattered gi was laughing from his exertions. Looking on the Z Warriors also battle weary but still suspicious continued to search the battlefield for any sign that their enemy may strike again.

Sensing nothing out of the ordinary... well ordinary for him the Namekian warrior and previous guardian of the earth, known as Piccolo spoke.

"He did it!, Cell's life force has disappeared!"

"You sure Piccolo?" Krillin and the others said making sure not to get their hopes up.

Straining his ki sensing abilities to their max, Piccolo double checked.

"Yes, no sign of his life source remains."

Looking down at the body of his laughing but exhausted best friend, he smiled, "Gohan you truly are your father's son."

"Looks like we are safe for now" Yamcha began, as he carefully lifted up the saiyan hybrid. "Lets go little hero, a good visit with Dende will have you up and running in no time."

"It's been a long time since those words have hit my ears," Tien said sighing.

"You ok to take him with that arm Yamcha?" Tien added as he watched Yamcha.

"It's no big deal Tien, Yamcha replied compared to Gohan's these are just scrapes."

"Well if your sure, I'll get Trunks and meet you up at the look-out."

"Got it"

All the fighters made their way to the Kami's look-out, but the lone saiyan warrior Vegeta.

Breathing heavily he made his way back to his wife, still thinking of his close encounter with death.

At Korin's place Yajerobie is laying down with trademark finger up his nose. Sensing incoming ki signatures he looked at Korin. "Their here aren't they?"

Nodding, Korin made his way to the side of his tower, following him Yajerobie looked down.

Flying up towards them were the Z fighters minus Vegeta, "Nice one guys, way to win one for the team!."

"Yajerobie?" Krillin said, "er yeah hi guy's, I was going to help out and all, but my transportation broke down."

"What a shame." Tien said. Looking at him darkly Krillen continued, "funny how it always happens to you isn't it?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, the Z fighters continued on their way to Kami's look-out.

Reaching their destination they saw Dende running over.

"Gohan!"

"He's okay Dende, he's just exhausted and quite wounded, heal him before us okay?" Piccolo asked.

10 minutes later, after healing the rest of the Z Warriors, Dende got to work on restoring the Earth's people.

Gathering the seven sacred balls, Dende was about to speak the words of summoning when suddenly, the Shenron appeared of his own accord.

Looking up in surprise, and not a small amount of fear the Z Warriors asked why he had come without the words of summoning.

"_Mighty Warriors of Earth_" he began, "_the time has come for you to tell you of a wish made by Goku's adopted grandfather_."

Looking down at the others especially Gohan, he continued.

"I_ was requested to pass on the heritage to a warrior worthy of the line as the old man was after someone to takeover his role when he died he asked for a wish that someone could continue his life's work."_

"His life's work, the line?" Krillin questioned

"Yes Shenron, I don't understand how this relates to reviving the people on Earth." Piccolo continued.

Beginning to look annoyed, Shenron replied "_then listen Namek, When Goku came to this earth as a child in his Saiyan pod it was no mere chance that it landed near Gohan's house_."

A look of dawning comprehension appeared on Piccolo's face as he realized the implications, 'if Goku's landing there was meant to happen then that means.'

"_Yes __Namek, I had more of a hand in Goku's "accident" as it were"_

"What accident Krillin asked, you can't mean?"

"_Yes the accident that Goku had as a child that caused him to lose his memory of his mission, and by default the anger that he would have used to destroy this planet, I helped to remove it as part of the wish that Gohan had made, though he did not realise it at that time."_

Seeing the beginning looks of anger appear on their faces his mighty voice boomed,_ "Had I not your planet would be being used by the galactic tyrant you knew as Frieza, and if not him Vegeta, so before you say anything about human rights you have to consider that I created the worlds greatest hero, and by by-product the Z Warriors, and saved the world from destruction, or worse slavery, but that is neither here nor there."_

Speaking up for the first time Gohan asked, "So I guess this has something to do with me then?"

Smiling for possibly on of the first times of his life Shenron said to himself, '_see I knew I picked well!' _Composing himself he continued, "_yes Gohan it does concern you." "At first it looked like Goku was going to play the part that is now a destiny you may take up, but I found that Goku's fate was far more tied to this planet in more ways then I realised, so I waited, waited for the one that Goku's adopted father asked for."_

Interrupting Yamcha said "but your the 'all mighty dragon' why not create one, to fulfill the old man's wishes?"

Looking at Yamcha until he had the young warrior squirming under his gaze, he replied "_Had I done so he would have not known what it took to be a hero."_

Tien more curiously asked the question that should have been asked to begin with, "What was Grandpa Gohan's heritage anyway?" "We already know that he was a worthy martial artist but you speak as if there was more to the old man than we knew."

Thanking the stars for smart humans, Shenron turned his attention to Tien, "Y_es Tien, Goku's grandfather also spent his time as a Soul Reaper"_

"A what?" The Z Warriors minus Gohan and Piccolo said.

About to rethink his idea that humans were relatively smart, Gohan spoke up. "A Soul Reaper is a being similar to death, only they can still die, their main mission is to make sure that souls that linger get safely moved on to otherworld.

"But I thought that they were just a myth?" Yamcha said.

"_Due to the fact that there were not many souls that lingered not many were born on this earth"._

"This Earth?"

Speaking up again, Piccolo said that were other planets, and on those other planets there may have been more need for the so called "Soul Reapers"

"_Right then let's get things rolling then" __Shenron began as he, _summoned the black star dragonballs. Absorbing them into his being, returning him to his true form he continued, "_ah it's been a while __since I have used this form. __With this increase in power I can do more things such as," _eyes glowing for a few seconds_, _he brought back King Kai's planet, the people destroyed directly and also the ones indirectly killed by Cell_._

Appearing in front of them Goku was visibly surprised. "Whoa, what am I doing alive?" Checking his head, Goku said in confusion, "yep no ring I'm definitely alive"

"So Shenron, you bring me back from the dead just in time to watch my son go on an adventure without me?" Goku said turning to the almighty dragon.

"_Yes Goku, as you most likely have listened to our conversation from the other world, you know that already, but that is not the reason I revived you. You are this planets saviour, any children you may, or may not have in the future may continue your legacy but before any of that there is something you most do."_

Looking interested Goku asked "and that is?"

"_Spending __more time living life for all it's worth and not just the fights. It takes more than saving the Earth to be the greatest, looking after your family is as rewarding path." S_eeing Goku about to interrupt him, Shenron continued, "J_ust look Goku, your own son looks to your once enemy as a father figure more than yourself, due to the lack of interaction that you have shared with him. The fights that have brought you and your son together will ultimately destroy any kind of real bonding time needed for one of his age._

_And also I understand that because of your saiyan nature you will always crave a fight which is why I am going to do the following."_

_Eyes glowing once more Shenron caused all the saiyan tails to re-grow. _

"_Your destiny is tied with this earth Goku, Gohan's part in it ended when he defeated Cell."_

Looking at the young saiyan child he asked, _"So son Gohan, do you wish to be the one to follow in your adoptive great-grandfather's foot steps?"_

"Will I get to see new things?" Gohan said, already mentally preparing himself for the unknown.

"_Yes many new things, besides you will not be going alone, I shall be going along with you and one other person of your choosing."_

Turning immediately, to Piccolo, he asked, "Mr Piccolo?"

Trying to hide his surprise he placed his hand on the boys head, he replied "sure kid, you've got to have someone watching your back right ?"

"Wait Goku said, that's not fair, he gets two things?"

Sighing at Goku's childishness, Shenron continued, "_the first he did not choose, that was more or less forced upon him, something you should be familiar with Goku._"

Sighing once more when he noticed that the saiyan still didn't understand, he continued, _this time looking at Dende, "Young Guardian of Earth can you dispel the bad energy on the balls please_?"

"What do you mean by bad energy Shenron?" Dende asked confused.

"_Although you restored the balls their power to grant wishes there was also something else that returned with their power, the build up of use that was still within the balls themselves_"

Placing his hands on them he said, hey your right! "Just give me a sec", sending out his healing energy he removed the dark feeling that he didn't notice before.

"_From now on you will have to solve the Earth's problems without the Dragonballs, with the restoration of your heritage you should have very little trouble doing so but, __he said seeing their looks of fear,__ you may and only in dire need use Namek's dragonballs." _

_"That means DIRE need Goku or I will make sure that no matter what you eat, you will always be hungry and need, to be hooked up to needles to get you food_."

With the thought of always being hungry combined with his mortal fear of needles he said, "Ok, OK! I get it no wishing on Namek dragonballs, besides he said looking at his tail I have to train with Vegeta, of course after spending time with my family," he said looking at Shenron.

"Nice timing Kakarot, I needed a punching bag to celebrate the return of my tail", said a voice.

Turning around they saw the saiyan prince standing there visibly healed.

"How did you, Goku began, before Vegeta could answer he said forget it Vegeta something tells me even I don't want to know the story to that one."

Looking surprised at the change in his rival Vegeta, would have spoken with him had he not remembered that Shenron was still there.

"_Before you ask, I don't grant wishes any more and I am leaving in the next few moments, but don't worry your son is safe and sound._

The only change in Vegeta is a slight relaxation in his stance, unnoticeable to all but the most attentive eyes, with a gruff thanks he walked over and stood with the rest of the group looking at the body of his unconscious body of his son.

"_Are you two ready to go?" _Shenron asked.

"Yes" said Gohan and Piccolo

"_Wait before we go, Piccolo for the time being you will have to hide your race from eyes so I require you to wear this"_ bringing out a set of clothing, similar to his usual attire only with sleeves, hood and a mask.

_I wouldn't ask this of you if I thought it would be safe for you to show your face, but don't worry, your not the only person who will be hiding their true face in this dimension._

_Also Gohan you will meet another Soul Reaper in this dimension, I will not tell you much other than, he is like you, not all one side or the other, a hybrid of both races, the only difference will be that you are now of three races, Soul Reaper, human and saiyan, also with the removal of you there will be no need for Soul Reapers on this planet due to Goku and Vegeta being here most souls will go straight to the otherworld anyway."_

Turning to his friends and family, Gohan said, "Well I guess this good bye" This is my way of making up for allowing myself to be overwhelmed by my power causing your death dad." Before Goku could say anything Gohan spoke again, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, mom however." Shuddering at the thought of what she was going to put his father through he continued, "tell mom I'm... There is a high school where I'm going to right Shenron?"

Seeing where he is going with this Shenron nodded_, "yes Gohan you would not be lying if you said you were studying, besides she has bigger problems right now."_

"What do you mean Shenron?" Goku asked.

"_You'll see_" was his cryptic reply, N_ow, Gohan, when you reach this world your latent Shinigami powers will have to be unlocked, due to that only show that you are horrendously strong, no Saiyan or ascended and NO ENERGY WAVES!" "Though of course if the need calls for them then I guess that both are acceptable." _Shenron said from the looks on Gohan and Piccolo's face.

"_Besides Shenron said calming down, where I'm sending you two the person that we are going to meet is very smart"_

"_Well enough talking, it's time we made headway. This may hurt a bit though sorry Gohan"_

"Wait Shenron what do you..?" Cut off in mid sentence the 4 star dragonball flew down his throat, then the others were absorbed into his body. When all had been absorbed Shenron gave a great roar his body glowing a vivid white that the others couldn't see but feel Gohan's presence disappearing.

"Wait what about my wish?" Krillin shouted. Chuckling Gohan said._ "Don't worry, I read your mind and had the bombs removed from the androids so you can make pass at 18 now bro_."

Remarkably Krillin just managed to give the son of his best friend a whack on the back of his head before he disappeared, "Nice going there idiot" Krillin said blushing heavily. Laughing happily Gohan shouted "_Bye guys, until we meet again_!" he set off on his new adventure.

"_Bye Mom_," he added as a final thought.

When the light had disappeared, the Z Warriors looked around. "Well I guess their really gone" Goku said.

"Well I hope you explain it well to your harpy of a wife I need you alive to train, with the majority of your body parts." Vegeta said already looking forward to the amount of training he was going to do with his returned powers.


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding

**"****spirit" talking**

Chapter 2 Understanding

And now we go to the world of our second hybrid, the 'human' turned shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

No stranger to pain and family issues our beloved Ichigo's life took a dramatic turn when he met the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, who in order to save his life and the lives of his sisters shared with him her power. Because of this her superiors had declared her a criminal and sent her brother and her childhood friend to go and bring her back from Ichigo's birth place Karakura Town. Now Ichigo and his friends seek to repay the debt and rescue her from her fate by going to her world, the world of the shinigami.

Training day and night, the four friends increased their power and manage to, with the help of Kisuke Urahara, flash goddess Yoruichi Shihōin and Kukaku Shiba they manage to break in to the soul society. Only to find when they arrive that things are more worse than they appear.

Now we join Ichigo in the Seireitei where he is desperately trying to learn the second stage of his sword's form, the bankai from the sword itself a man who goes by the name of... Zangetsu...

* * *

In an underground scene, Ichigo continues to fight against Zangetsu.

"Get up Ichigo!, you don't have the time nor the luxury to feel sorry for yourself!"

"Get up I said!" Yoruichi ordered.

"**Leave him, I'll make the boy stand," **

Grabbing another sword from the floor Ichigo manages to stop the sword slash to his chest, but is caught by a vicious back-hand that sent him into a medium-sized rock.

Landing on the floor, the only thing the substitute soul reaper can feel is pain and shame, 'how can I compete with him if I can't find which of these blades is the real him?'

"**Why must you be weak now?, you fought with resolve earlier against Abarai and Kenpachi what happened to it?"**

"It's still there, covered by doubt and weakness." Ichigo replied getting to his feet.

Tossing him another blade, Zangetsu smiled, not in an arrogant or condescending way, but in an understanding one.

"**Then let us uncover it then"**

Clashing once more, Ichigo's fresh sword breaks.

Teh no good!

Tossing it to the side, he runs and begins his search for another one..

**That's eighteen! **

Searching for another sword, Ichigo spies one that looks a lot like his original.

There we go!

Grabbing it and turning to meet an attack head on, Ichigo grinned. "This is definitely my sword!"

However his confident smirk disappears.

**"Your too naïve." **

**"When you find the ones that do not break easily under any onslaught then we can talk of bankai."**


	3. Chapter 3 Baba Has News

Whoops!, before I forget I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Tite Kubo.

Chapter 3 Baba Has News

"You promised Goku!"

"But Chi-Chi!"

Smash!

"You promised me that my son would not get involved with your fight!"

"And now your telling me I may never see my son again?!"

About to grab another plate to throw at her husband, Son Chi-Chi, suddenly broke down and cried.

Hurrying over to his wife, Goku held her in his arms.

Knock, knock

"Oh I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Baba said as Goku answered the door.

"No Baba," Chi-Chi said wiping her tears away. Eyes lighting up as an idea presents itself to her, Chi-Chi asked her question.

"I'm not sure exactly how it will work for another dimension, but I can give it a try." Baba said bringing out her crystal ball

"Bibidi boo, uga boga, hocus pocus! crystal ball hear my cry, show us the destiny of the hybrid hero who journeys through the skies!"

Standing around Baba cautiously, Goku and Chi-Chi watch as Baba works her magic.

... !

"Well, well!, Goku your son has gotten himself into a real pickle this time!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Baba? What is happening to my baby!" Ch-Chi said.

"It's hard to say, Baba said frowning as she looked into the ball, you see my ball can only see certain parts of someone's path, and should they change their path, destiny changes along with it."

"Now that your son has left this world, his destiny is one of the hardest I've ever had to figure out, however what I can tell you is though he will have some of the hardest battles in his life equaling and surpassing that of the one with Cell, he seems destined for great things, followed by many and loved by friend and foe alike."

Seeing something in the ball that makes her smirk, Baba turns to Chi-Chi.

"Well now, i hope you kept some of his baby clothes!"

Looking confused, Chi-Chi says. "Of course I did! But what does that have to do with anythin.."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asks in concern at his wife's blank stare.

"BABY.."

Thump!

"Well I guess that was too much for her now, Goku said holding his unconscious wife, but Baba why would Gohan need his baby clothes? He's grown out of them."

Face palming herself, at Goku's naïvety, Baba picks up her crystal ball.

"Don't worry Goku, if your wife believed my words she will explain when she wakes up, as for me I just came to ask you a question."

"Now that Gohan is gone will you tell your wife that you would have stayed in the otherworld if you hadn't been wished back?"

Laughing and rubbing the back of his head in his usual way, Goku replied in the negative.

"If she was meant to know I would have told her but I don't think she needs the extra info."

"Hmm, there may be hope for you yet, Goku!" Baba said with a cackle.

"Don't worry about me I will let myself out" Baba said, as Goku was about to stand.

"But take what i have seen to heart Goku. Your son, for the time being and from what I have seen of his fate seems to be doing ok, just look after your family, and I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Thank you Baba"

"Don't thank me, thank Shenron."

As Baba leaves the son household, her face takes on a more worried look.

'How does your family do it Goku? One way or another your family creates a whole new race by convenience.'

'Be careful Gohan, things are never as peaceful as they seem.'


	4. Chapter 4 Wheels Of Change Begin To Move

Chapter 4 Wheels Of Change Begin To Move

As Ichigo and Zangetsu continued to clash swords, fate decided to make it's move.

'Can't give up... clash... won't give up, smash... clang... why can't I give up!'

Ichigo continues to scream mentally as Zangetsu pushes him harder and harder. So focused on trying to stay alive, Ichigo doesn't hear the splash in the onsen.

However, Yoruichi who had felt on edge the whole time due to Ichigo's rapid but not rapid enough learning, is more alert and quickly makes her way to the onsen, to see the cause of the disturbance.

'Man If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he purposely dropped me in this to wake me up,' Gohan said to himself as he got out of the onsen. 'But I am sure that it was just bad luck on Shenron's part, he wasn't to know that this world had underground hot springs'

"Now to figure out where I am, Gohan finished looking around.

"Hmm, you don't know where you are? said a silky voice

"No I didn't Gohan replied automatically, I was just..."

"Who... who are you?" Gohan said turning to the speaker.

"The name's Yoruichi Shihōin, Yoruichi said with a smile. "Now that my personal introduction is over let me hear your's."

"Oh, yes of course my name is Gohan, Son Gohan." Gohan added.

Well Gohan, what brings you here?, I take it not just the scenery. Yoruichi smirked.

"Well I guess I could tell you a bit, but first could you tell those two behind you, to come out from their hiding place please. I don't like people spying on me." Gohan requested.

Surprised, Ichigo and Zangetsu came out from their hiding spot.

"How did you know we were there?" Ichigo demanded.

I could sense your reiatsu, Gohan remarked. And since you two know my name, could I get your's please?"

'Polite one isn't he?' Yoruichi thought as Ichigo and Zangetsu introduced themselves.

"Wait your Ichigo? Gohan said immediately after they had given their names, great you've helped me out a lot!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo queried, I don't even know who you are, so I don't know how I could have helped you."

'"Do you guys want to sit down Gohan ventured, the tale I am about to begin is a little long and you might not belive me entirely."

Shaking their heads in the negative, the three listened intently as Gohan began his tale.

An hour later...

"Well now, Yoruichi smiled, when Gohan finished. You sure have one wild story there kid. You sure your ok with all of this? We could find a way to send you back, if that's what you want."

"No I made my choice before I came here, and besides, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing something different anyway, Gohan finished.

"Ok then, Yoruichi stated, now that your here, we can find a way to involve you in our plans.

Quickly, outlining the reason why Ichigo was down here, and how Gohan was able to see Zangetsu, when he questioned how he was able to see the sword's physical form.

"So basicaly, all of these blades, are pieces of Ichigo's heart. Gohan said as he picked up one of the surronding blades, and in order for Ichigo to learn bankai he has to find the one that sutied for battle. And beat you" he finished turning to Zangetsu.

**"That is correct, and may I say very well said for one not from our world."**

"Thank you" Gohan said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, before returning to the problem at hand.

Walking around for a bit, Gohan pondered the solution to their problems.

"Wait... pieces of his heart?"

"Indeed."

Thinking for a bit more, Gohan has a brainwave.

"Your good... your really good, Zangetsu-san."

**"I try"**

"What is he talking about, Ichigo questioned completely confused at this point.

"You'll have to come to the conclusion on your own, but I can help you by giving you a hint."

"Really? Thanks! Now I can really get..."

"Look beyond the blades..."

"Look beyond the blades? Ichigo repeated. What the hell does that mean!" Ichigo cursed flailing his arms around.

"Just continue what you've been doing up til now, you'll come to the same result as I did if you keep going at it." Gohan replied.

"Your no help at all, you know that!"

"I try to help you and all you think I'm doing is making things harder for you" Gohan sighed.

"I'll join in then, Gohan finished as he took up a stance, it'll help me understand how far away you are from understanding what I am talking about and i'll also get a feel for how you guys fight around here."

"Ok but I am not going to go easy on you just because your helping me!" Ichigo warned.

Grinning, Gohan said he wouldn't except anything less than all he's got.

**"Don't forget about me"** Zangetsu added.

"Very well," Gohan smirked.

* * *

15 minutes later, Zangetsu and Ichigo were regretting their choice in allowing Gohan to train with them.

Though Gohan had no formal sword training, he more than made up for it in raw strength and speed. Constantly forcing the soul reaper and Zangetsu to both attack him as a team just to keep up, Gohan was having fun as he gave himself over to the rush that he always got in a good fight, be it via a spa or life threatening circumstances.

Watching in shock, Yoruichi is fascinated by Gohan's raw skill.

'This man, he and Ichigo... on their own their bad but when they fight together, they will be a force to be reckoned with... even for me' Yoruichi admitted to herself. But like Ichigo his true skill lay in his fast learning, in fact it was even faster than Ichigo's, from being at a disadvantage in swordsmanship, to a novice in a few minutes was a feat hard to accomplish.

Grabbing a fresh sword, after the last one shattered under the last blow. Ichigo defends himself from a fresh onslaught from Gohan.

"Teh, your not bad for a beginner!" Ichigo panted as he traded blows with the young hero.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ichigo! And I think that Zangetsu would say you've improved as well am I right Zangetsu-san?! Gohan finished, smashing the hilt of his current blade into Zangetsu's stomach slightly winding him.

**"Indeed... he... is"** Zangetsu panted surprised, that a non shinigami was able to make him work this hard.

Any closer to that brainwave yet Ichigo?" Gohan asked as he bounced around the two at speeds on par with flash steps.

"What?"

"Don't worry Gohan said grinning, forget I asked."

Why you!... increasing his reiatsu, Ichigo fired off an attack of pure white energy directly at Gohan, who has to channel ki into his own blade to counter it.

**"Impressive, you manged to fire that attack off without my help."** Zangetsu said as Ichigo parried off yet another fury of attacks from Gohan and himself.

**"Ichigo, by knowing the name of an attack you will... **Zangetsu continued before turning to Gohan in amazement

**…. How did you do that!?"**

"Do what?" Gohan replied confused by the question.

**"My signature attack... only Ichigo should have been able to do it... but somehow you did it as well."**

"That was your signature attack? Gohan asked, slyly evading the question. It lacked a certain umph."

**"That's besides the point... answer my...**

Looking up sharply, the group stare at the roof of the underground cavern, as a figure breaks in.

"I knew I could feel your energy around here!" A voice says as they land, disturbing some dust, which covers their features for a moment.

"Hey! I hope your going to fix that," Yoruichi said as the dust settles.

"Yeah I will when I'm finished here," Renji said when the dust had completely revealed his form.

"That your zanpakuto? Renji asked nodding at Zangetsu.

" Yes he is, but what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first who's he?" Renji asked looking at Gohan.

"A 'friend' " Ichigo said.

"If you say so, Renji replied looking at Gohan suspiciously, before turning to Ichigo.

"As for what i'm doing here, i just needed a quiet place to do the same thing you are but faster."

"Faster? What aren't you telling me?!" Ichigo said in frustration.

"Since you're not going to hear it where you are now, I guess I should tell you, the day of Rukia's execution... it's been changed."

"To when?" Yoruichi asked.

" Noon... tomorrow."

At the shocked look on their faces he continued, "it's hard to admit but right now my current power is nowhere near high enough to save Rukia, that's why i'm here. At Ichigo's angry look, he smirked and said don't worry big guy I ain't here to interfere with your training, extending his sword he continued, "i've already achieved materialization, only a little left untill bankai."

Watching his sword they see it first glow a red colour before emitting smoke which changes itself into a baboon with a snake for a tail.

"We'll be doing our own thing over here."

"To-tomorrow.., there's no way he can achieve it in that time." Yoruichi stuttered.

As the sound of a breaking sword reaches her ears, she turns to see Ichigo looking back at her.

"Sure you want to say that Yoruichi-san?"

"But Ichigo! the chance that you'll be able to complete it by tomorrow are slim to.."

"I said I don't want to hear if I can't." "Wasn't it you who got me to do this thing?" Then you of all people shouldn't give up on me."

"If the deadline is for tomorrow," reducing what's left of the sword to just the handle, he continued with confidence and increased his spiritual pressure.

"Then I'll just have to have it done by today."

* * *

Now that Renji had joined their little rescue party, the group were somewhat at a loss for a second. However it was Gohan who surprisingly broke the awkward silence.

Starting with a traditional hello, he introduced himself to Renji without giving away much more than he needed to at the moment, and made him feel a little more at ease when he and Zabimaru were able to get on fairly well.

"Why don't you join us?, since your so close to bankai yourself, we could really use the help." Gohan queried.

"So the big tough guy still got a way to go does he?" Renji smirked, causing Ichigo to get angry.

"Hell, i'm closer to it than you are!, Ichigo boasted.

"Right... Zangetsu?" Ichigo said a little worried.

**"Your on the very tip Ichigo."** Zangetsu confirmed.

**"However Renji could still help, since you two do have that rivalry thing going on."**

Rivalry thing!? Ichigo and Renji both said at the same time, going red.

"He ain't strong enough to be my rival!"

Seeing that they were not going to get anywhere at this rate, Gohan yelled and smashed the nearest rock to get their attention.

'Now I see why I was the one sent here. Piccolo would have done something more damaging,' Gohan said to himself.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I can propose my idea." Gohan said out loud.

You said you only have a little bit left to get to your bankai right Renji-san?" Gohan queried.

"And you said that Ichigo is on the very tip, I guess that's to do with that last move of his am I right Zangetsu-san?"

Both nodding in the affirmative, a little fearful of Gohan's anger, (which of course is from his mother... and Piccolo) Ichigo and Renji settled down.

"Here's what I am going to do...

Splitting into two, using Tiens multi-form technique. Gohan outlined his plan to the surprised group...

20 minutes later...

"No way is it going to be that simple! Renji argued.

"_It will be as simple as you make it Renji-san_" said one Gohan.

Using this technique, I can see where one of you is going well once I've pushed you to your perceived limits, the other Gohan said, to the dumbfounded Ichigo.

"_And once I've got that,_

I can switch between you two with the knowledge that I have obtained,

"_and_... together.. _we_... can... **_WIN_**!"

Intoxicated by Gohan's attitude, Renji and Ichigo put their backs into the following spa.

…..

"_Renji be more fluid with your retractions! Your opponent's won't give you a chance to retract your weapon even with your speed, you need to find a way to protect yourself from a counter attack!" Gohan, said as he exploited Renji's defenses._

"Ichigo!, hold in Getsuga Tensho, for a little longer just before you release it to surprise the enemy, or focus your energy to fire out multiple less powerful ones to overwhelm the target!" Gohan, shouted as he and Zangetsu clashed with Ichigo.

By the end of Gohan's unique training, Renji had learnt how to use Zabimaru to its full extent in it's shikai mode by adding a few more flash steps than usual, and also a more inventive way to make it constict around the enemy like a real boa snake, for extra lethal damage.

Ichigo on the other hand, had learnt how to fire out more than one Getsuga Tensho, and due to his very large reiatsu amount he could make three medium ones that although not as powerful as one combined version, he could launch almost simultaneously, giving very little maneuvering room to his opponent.

He also learnt how to solidify his reiatsu to better protect his body from deadly hits. Though, this had very low chance in working properly due to his very little control of it.

And between them both, Gohan had pushed their bodies to near breaking point, but with the resulting bonus of increasing their bodies natural physical resistance.

Rukia's Execution Day...

After a fairly long healing rest, in the onsen after their training. Renji and Ichigo had become much more battle competent then they were before Gohan's training.

Gohan likewise had gained a lot more knowledge about zanpakuto's and the rules and regulations of Soul Society from Yoruichi, who seemed interested in teaching him.

He also gained fundamental knowledge on how each zanpakuto differed from one another by watching Renji and Ichigo's zanpakuto spirits, talk with their welders.

Leaving before Ichigo, Renji said his goodbyes to the group, gave Gohan his deepest thanks and went on his personal errand.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Gohan said to Yoruichi as they watched Renji leave.

"If he's anything like Ichigo, Yoruichi smirked he'll be more than fine."

Growing serious, she asked if he thought that Ichigo had grasped the knowledge that he needed to obtain his bankai.

"Yes I belive he has Gohan said, but Zangetsu wants to make sure he can control it at least to a certain amount before he leaves here, which I think is a good idea."

I hope your right Gohan," Yoruichi replied. "Because we're running low on time."

* * *

Streets of the Soul Society

On route to the execution stand, Renji's thoughts are on his life long friend, as he runs to save her.

'Just a little further, just that much closer, I won't let them take you from me Rukia. Not after everything you've put me through!'

As he passes a building, he is struck by an overwhelming familiar spiritual force.

Looking up he sees his captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki... taicho"

"Where are you going Renji?" Byakuya, asked as watched his subordinate.

"To save Rukia."

"And what makes you think that I would allow you to do this?"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!" Renji said as he tried to continue.

What insolence you show Renji," Byakuya stated as he goes to do his signature technique.

Clash

"!"

"Nice try captain but as you can see, my body and mind are now able to avoid and block, your senka attack."

Startled, Byakuya replies, "very well then"

Preparing to use his shikai, which is also thwarted by Renji, who says once again, that he knows his attacks, and that his sword will no longer be able to cut him.

"Now I shall show you the depth of my determination captain!"

"Bankai!"

Looking on in interest, Byakuya is impressed in the change in his lieutenant.

"Hihiō Zabimaru"

"I am only going to say this once, let me by. If you do not then I can only persuade you to move after I have broken your sword and your pride Kuchiki taicho!"

Barely lifting an eyebrow at the bold statement, Byakuya Kuchiki replies.

"Since when did you achieve bankai?"

Renji tells him plainly that he will never know, since he never did care about his subordinates.

"Well since it's obvious that I am not getting through to you," Byakuya begins but is cut off by Renji's bankai coming towards him.

"Teh"

Evading the long reach of Renji's bankai, he releases his sword, which travels up the length of Renji's bankai causing it to break.

Preparing to finish off Renji, he is surprised to see the bankai reconstruct itself.

"My bankai is held together by my spiritual pressure, even if you mange to break a part it is easy for me to fix it up."

"Now let me show you a new trick I learned!"

'Sorry about this Zabimaru but this is going to hurt a bit, so bear with it for me okay?'

Increasing his reiatsu, Renji shook the length of his bankai like a dog trying to rid itself of fleas.

"Baboon Dance!"

"Disappointing Renji," Byakuya said as he evaded the apparently mindless swings of his subordinate.

"I expected more than this, but If that's all you've got.."

….heh!

"What!" Byakuya exclaimed, as he tried to escape the now much faster bankai.

"You underestimated my bankai, you underestimated me and now i'm going to make you pay for it!" Renji began as he pushed at his captain. Pushing him into a corner, Renji is able to bring him to a knee.

"I got you to one knee taicho, all I have to do is push a little harder and.. "

"Sōkatsui"

"Your wasting your time taicho, Renji said shilding his eyes from the smoke, i can still 'see you' using my reiatsu."

"The objective was not to deprive you of your sight, but rather to influence the rhythm of your bankai."

"You know that it takes at least 10 years to properly master your bankai."

Retorting angrily, Renji replied that he already knew that and was willing to fight regardless.

Sighing Byakuya replied, "Rikujōkōrō"

Held in place by the kido spell, Renji says to himself, "damn! I should have expected that!"

"You fought well Renji, but there was one major problem in your diagnosis, you forgot that I too had bankai."

Seeing his captain drop his sword, caused Renji to struggle harder against his restraints but to no avail.

"Bankai"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

As he watches the swords come towards him, Renji bravely takes the attack head-on 'not that he had much choice in the matter'.

As he falls to the floor, due to the attack being powerful enough to break the kido holding him, Renji's determination and strong character allows him to survive the attack but comes out of it mortally wounded.

"You should be impressed, I did not hold back any of my force and yet you still have your body, a lesser man would have been destroyed entirely."

"Kuchiki taicho, it has been my life long ambition ever since i joined your division, to defeat you in battle."

Struggling to get up, Renji continues, "that was nothing, i'm ready for another round!"

Impressed by his lieutenant's strength of will, but knowing that there could only be one outcome, Byakuya pierces Renji's sword arm to the floor with Senbonzakura's blades."

"If you decide to continue this foolishness then i will have no choice but to kill you"

Watching as his lieutenant continued to attempt to thwart his destiny, Byakuya continued, "Why do you persist? You know that your chances of saving Rukia have now been cut to ribbons, and yet you still persist."

"Why?"

Head bent over Renji smiles, "I continue because I made a promise."

"A promise?" Byakuya repeats "a promise with whom?"

Continuing to hold his grin, Renji grabbed one of Senbonzakura's blades.

"With my soul!"

Breaking the blade that was holding his sword arm back, he once again tried to attack his captain.

Managing to get a superficial injury on his captain, Renji collapses from his wounds.

Thowing his scarf onto his fallen lieutenant, he says before he disappears.

"Impressive Renji, that time your attack did reach me."

On the morning of Rukia's execution, the guards tie up Rukia and escort her out of the Senzaikyū. As she is being moved onto Sōkyoku Hill for her execution, Rukia senses Renji falling in battle against Byakuya, only recognizing his spirit energy after it began to drop. Although she mourns for her fallen friend, it is cut short as Gin teases her over how she greets him and points out that Renji is still alive. After telling her that he was trying to rescue her, Gin offers to save her friends for her. Reflecting on how much she has hated Gin since first meeting him, Rukia briefly wonders what he would have to gain from such an act, only to learn that he was joking. After he leaves, Rukia is then disgusted that Ichimaru was able to make her want to live again.

When they arrive at Sōkyoku Hill, Rukia's thoughts are on her fellow friends, and the adventures that she had with them.

"Rukia Kuchiki, began Yamamoto, we are gathered here today to bestow justice, however i am a gracious man so do you have any last requests?"

"Yes I do Captain Genryūsai, the ryoka that attempted to save me, please find it in your heart to let them go free when the execution ends."

"Very well, a small request and one that I am able to give."

Smiling in relief, Rukia misses the look on Isane's face.

"He has no intention of allowing them to go free, he is just giving her false hope," she finished angrily.

"Better that he does Unohana said to her subordinate, there has been far too much bloodshed this day and hopefully with the ryoka's death such bloodshed will not be seen again."

Looking around at the faces watching her execution, she spies her brother.

"Byakuya-nii sama"

Not even replying to his name, Byakuya stands beside the other Captains waiting for the execution to begin.

Upset, but understanding Rukia took the rebuff without comment.

As she is put through the final procedures, her thoughts are not on the Sōkyoku coming towards her, but her fellow comrades and Renji.

"I hope that with my death they will be spared a particularly hard punishment"

However in her heart, she knew it was not to be.

Intruders in the Seireitei, being allowed to go free after doing so much damage to characters of captain level?

Please, it would be easier to ask the Spirit King himself to help her.

As the Sōkyoku finishes it's start-up and finally drives towards her, her final thought is that she has no regrets in how she has lived her life and is ready to die.

Closing her eyes, as she feels the heat of the Sōkyoku reaching her, she thinks back on the trials of her life. Startled from her musings by gasps from the captains below her, she opens her eyes to see two people standing between her and the Sōkyoku.

"Yoh" Ichigo smirked.


	5. Chapter 5 Past Memories

**"Grandpa Gohan spirit"** talking.

Chapter 5 Past Memories

Staring at the two men in shock, from the grounds Shunsui Kyōraku, asks Nanao if the ryoka above is the ryoka that had broken into the Seireitei

"Yes captain, his description matches, the description that the other ryoka spoke of." Nanao replied gazing at the two mysterious characters.

'Well if he is the ryoka that was spoken of, then who is the person beside him?'

Opening his eyes (which of course means he is really surprised at the arrival,) Yamamoto watches without comment.

"You idiot!, I told you to leave me to my fate!" Rukia shouts as she tries to convince him to leave.

Startled, Ichigo almost comically falls over. Remembering what he is holding back however he regains his footing replying.

"You really think that i was going to allow you to die for helping me? If you did then I have news for you, leaving my comrades to die is not on my to do list."

Down below, Suì-Fēng is shocked, and if she is totally honest with herself a little scared.

"That ryoka stopped the Sōkyoku, "a blade with the power of one million Zanpakutō" with one Soul Slayer?"

"Sorry i'm late Shun, Ukitake said as he arrived with the Shihōin Shield. The seal was a little harder to un..."

"Ukitake, Shunsui replied as he watched the scenes unfold. We won't be needing it."

"Boy oh boy, looks like Renji-san was delayed, Gohan said to Ichigo as he looked at the scene.

"Meh, we can do this part without him," Ichigo replied as he turned away from Rukia.

"Well then...

...Shall we

...Do this?

Ichigo and Gohan said together.

'Wait... what are they about to do?' Suì-Fēng said as she watched the men.

Swapping places, Ichigo leaped onto the Sōkyoku cross.

"A being like you doesn't need to be here. Return to your slumber precious Sōkyoku." Gohan said giving it a loving pat.

Crooning the Sōkyoku returned to it's sealed form, surprising the captains and Rukia.

"Wait what are you doing Ichigo!? You need to get away from here now! My brother's going to... Rukia began, as Ichigo spun his zanpakuto above his head via it's bandage.

"I thought I told you before... all your opinions are rejected." Ichigo finished as he broke her free from her restraints.

Hearing a commotion, they look past the captains to see Renji running towards them, brushing off lower squad members.

"So you got here after all Renji?" Thought you wasn't going to make it!?"

"I had more trouble with my 'errand' than I thought," Renji said looking at Byakuya.

Following his gaze Ichigo nodded knowingly.

"The fact that your here and alive means that you took my lessons to heart Renji-san," Gohan said as he held the Sōkyoku back.

Confused, Rukia demands some answers.

Looking at her in his arm with a start, Ichigo replied, "wow I actually forgot that I was carrying you!" Your really light you know that?"

Blushing at the praise, Rukia forgot what she was going to ask him.

Smirking at Renji once more, he lifted her above shoulder height. "You ever played a human sport called rugby Renji?"

With a look of total confusion on his face, Renji replies in the negative.

"Well here's your first fast ball!"

Launching Rukia at a completely scared Renji, who's last words as the force of the throw sends him and Rukia at least 30 feet away are, "YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!"

Recovering from the throw Rukia angrily says that there was no need to throw her that hard. "Yeah! What if i'd dropped her?" Renji chipped in, and when Rukia turns her attention to him he adds quickly. "Not that I would have but just in case you know?"

"Take her"

"Eh?"

Looking serious Ichigo repeats himself, "Take Rukia and get as far away from here as possible!"

"If you have to, shield her with your body, me and Gohan can take care of things here!"

Nodding, Renji takes off with his cargo.

"Renji" Rukia says as they run past the downed lower ranked squad members that Renji had taken care of.

Quickly recovering her wits Suì-Fēng said, "After them you fools!"

Wisely not pointing out that she herself could have got them herself, Lieutenant, Sasakibe & Lieutenant Isane, both look at their captains for instructions. Receiving the ok from both, they speed towards their quarry.

Feeling their approaching might, Renji attempts to speed up but due to his wounds not being entirely healed he is unable to do so.

"Must we do everything for you Renji?" Says a voice.

Looking up, Renji sees Gohan and Ichigo standing close together.

"You owe us now"

Allowing Renji to run between them, they block the incomming attackers.

"Ge.. Get out of the way!" says Ōmaeda.

Putting his sword into the floor, Ichigo says to Gohan, "you can have silver hair and the female"

Seeing their reaction, the lieutenants are forced to bring out their shikai:

"Hashire Itegumo!

"Ugate Gonryōmaru!"

"Buttsubuse Gegetsuburi!"

Shifting his weight, Ichigo punches through Ōmaeda's shikai to his chest in one fluid movement knocking out the overweight lieutenant.

Seeing how fast Ōmaeda was taken care of, the other lieutenats attack Ichigo.

"Hey, i'm here too you know! Gohan said as he grabbed Sasakibe's sword arm and pulled it down sharply and disarmed the well mannered lieutenant, before proceding to put him out of the fight with a well timed punch to the gut.

Feeling a ominous presence coming towards him, after taking out Isane, Gohan and Ichigo both fluidly block, Suì-Fēng & Byakuya's blades.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Gohan said, holding off Suì-Fēng's blade with ease.

"Enough!" Suì-Fēng return at once, you don't stand a chance against that man!" However began Yamamoto, what you can do is deal punishment to those you know that you can handle with, however i will deal with my pupils."

Backing off, Suì-Fēng apologizes for her actions and begins venting her frustration out on Ukitake's lieutenats.

Angered by the head captain's statement Ukitake attempts to stop Suì-Fēng, however, Shunsui grabs the shoulder of his best friend, and replies, "you heard the old man, and besides don't you want to know about the new guy that knows about old man yama-ji?"

**"Gen, you haven't changed at all."** Gohan said in a voice so unlike his own that even Ichigo has to stop his 'talk' with Byakuya, to see.

That voice it can't be... Gohan.. is that you?" Genryusai says in surprise.

**"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"** Gohan smirked.

Angered by Gohan's flipant attitude, Yamamoto begins to increase his reiatsu in a attempt to scare the saiyan.

**"Gen.** Gohan shouted, **nobody else here needs to be involved with our 'discussion!'"**

"Hmm he has a point Shunsui said. Hey new guy, if want to 'talk' with Yama-ji, then follow us," he finished grabbing Ukitake and flash stepping away.

Seeing Nanao among their group, Shunsui realizes that he shoudn't have let her follow them. Trying to convince her to leave, with the fact that she might get caught in the crossfire if they had to fight the head captain, however the woman is adamant, "I will stay by your side till the very end captain."

Sighing but internally pleased at the statement, he allows her to stay, but with the warning to not interfere if they had to come to blows with their teacher.

Landing in a abandoned part of the Seireitei. Gohan and Yamamoto face off against one another.

"Who are you?! And why do you sound so much like 'him'?" Yamamoto said as he watched Gohan begin to limber up.

**"What makes you think that I'm not who you think I am Gen?"** Gohan questioned.

"Because that man was sentenced to exile when he refused to follow the law, and if you were to be that man I would have no choice but to destroy you."

**"You destroy me... is that what it comes down to? I'm glad I got out before all of this, executing a woman because she chose to save a life wasn't your way."** Gohan said pitying the head commander.

**"Very well if that is the only way I can convince you that laws have to be broken, then once more i shall raise my sword against you, but this time...**

**It will end differently."** Gohan promised as he summoned a spectral version of his grandfather's sword.

On the outskirts of the Seireitei both Yamamoto and Gohan began their battle with vigour.

Watching from the sidelines, Ukitake and Shunsui are impressed. Though it is obvious that the head captain is using the majority of his strength, it looked like Gohan was holding his own, and also able to match the head captain in everything in terms of battle strength and knowledge of how their swords differed.

"It seems that I underestimated you Gohan-san, Genryusai said as he increased his battle spirit before begining to push his old comrade on the defensive, it seems that though you left here you made sure to keep yourself in top form."

**"No Gen, you have slacked in your own training due to peace. You were once far stronger than this, but that's to be expected, I am not who I once was but when I look like this I don't need to work as hard as I once did."** Gohan finished.

"I shall ask the meaning of that statement after i make you bow to me." Genryusai promised.

**"Please you couldn't make me bow when we were younger, what makes you think you can now?"**

"Because your not the only one that never stopped"

Both opponents finally find their opening, and about to make their strike, when they hear a voice mentally, "this is an important message from Unohana taicho and myself Isane Kotetsu, 'Why now Yamamoto internally cursed, i almost had him!' this message is to do with Captain Aizen of the 5th divison"

20 minutes after the mental broadcast that Aizen had slaughtered central 46.

"How could he have become this evil?" Ukitake said to Shunsui as they swiftly made their way back to Sōkyoku Hll, along side Gohan and Genryusai.

"I don't know Ukitake san, however what i do know is that we were right in thinking there was something odd going on."

Shaking his head Ukitake replied, "always trying to find the good amongst the bad, Shun?"

"I can't help it, just part of who I am I guess."

* * *

Reaching the Sōkyoku Hll, they are just in time to see Aizen begin to leave via Negación.

Looking down at one of his former 'comrades' Aizen smiles, "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods, pausing in his speech he removes his glasses and combes his hand through his hair which gives him a more dangerous look compared to his previous one, But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it."

**"This fledgling is to much.** Gohan muttered. Taking up a familiar stance Gohan tells the other shinigami to move.

What are you doing Gohan? You know as well as i do that you can't break through Negacion." Yamamoto said.

**"Stop underestimating me Gen.**

**I didn't come all the way here to not try."**

**Ka-me-**

**Ha-me**

**Ha!**

Gohan screamed aiming the blast directly at Aizen's mode of transport.

Smirking at the approching wave, Aizen thinks nothing of the unexpected attack.

This quickly changes when the attack connects and actually causes some significant damage to the barrier.

"What!"

Fortunately for Aizen the blast only manages to severely crack the shield much to Gohan's dismay.

"Oh how interesting. I thought there wouldn't be any late enteries, i'm happy to see that i was wrong." Aizen smirked.

"Valiant but futile attempt, whoever you are. But I have an army to finish building. Farewell" Aizen finished, leaving via the hole that the negacion shield is being fired through.

...

"Well that could have ended better." Gohan addmitted, amidst shocked shinigami.

After the hectic battles of the day Hanatarō, Isane, Unohana and Orihime, are healing the wounded and conversing with the healed. Going towards Ichigo, Gohan asks if he is okay.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. That Aizen sure packs a punch! If we didn't do that extra physical training he would have cut me in half."

"But that's old news, what happened with you earlier? What was that voice that you was using, and why did it piss that old man off so much?"

Interrupting, Yamamoto states it would be better if this was told in a more secluded area.

"Good stuff! Kenpachi said with a wild gleam in his eye, if he is friends with Ichigo I want to see if he is as tough as him as well!"

"Slow down there Zaraki-san, Shunsui smiled." "Something tells me that there is a lot that we can learn from this young man."

"I agree said Unohana, may i suggest that we have a formal meeting to discuss the goings on of today?"

"Yes i do believe that woud be best Unohana, replied Yamamoto, but first i do believe it would be best that those of non captain level are to stay and remain in the healing bay of squad four till the ending of our meeting."

"I am not keeping things from my friends, if i'm going then Ichigo comes as well." Gohan stated.

About to argue, Sui-Feng was stopped by Yamamoto. "Very well then but only Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto conceded.

"You sure about me coming Gohan? Ichigo questioned, I thought you would have prefered to do this by yourself."

"Yes I am sure, we are friends and friends don't hide things from one another unless that knowledge is going to get them hurt in some way."

"That is not the case here, so I would like you to be there as well for at least your own sake, if not mine." Gohan finished.

"Well if your sure" Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah i'm sure Gohan said rolling his eyes, just tell your friends your going to be a while."

Nodding, Ichigo went off to do just that.

Location Change: First Barracks...

Arriving at the Head captains base of operations, the captains are all interested in getting the low down on the young man who seems to know so much about the head captain.

Walking into the barracks the captains take up their usual places, waiting patiently as Ichigo and Gohan enter.

Taking his usual place at the head of the line, Yamamoto begins his quetioning of the young man.

"If I may Genryusai-san Gohan began, there is much that is not my place to tell and also even if I wanted to I couldn't because I don't know, however there is a way for me to do so if you will allow me."

Nodding his head, Genryusai said "if it does not harm anyone in this room or Soul Society I will allow it."

"Thank you," Gohan finished before slightly raising his power level to seperate his body into two.

Stamping his staff into the ground, Head Captain Yamamoto Genryusai looked at Gohan in surprise.

Standing before him were two near identical Gohan's, however only one had the features of his old comrade in arms, Son Gohan.

**"Long time no see Gen,"** the second Gohan began, to Genryusai's look of sheer surprise.

**"Now before you ask, yes I am dead. Currently my soul resides within my grandson, until he has no further need for me. He has given me free body reign when I need to do something he has no knowledge of.** **But I must say,** he said looking at Gohan, **this is much more effecive."**

**"Now, Grandpa Gohan said, as you know already those who die in the world of the living are reborn in the streets of the Seireitei, destiny had seen to it that my fate was not to die in this universes human world. When I left here, I went in search of the exile Kisuke Urahara, and through his invetions I was able to leave this world to escape from the memories of my past."**

"I wished to start fresh not tied down by the memories of my past... but it seems, that this is not the only universe that has problems with people who do not wish to leave when their time is up in life, proving that my line of work would always follow me no matter where I went in the universe.

**"But fate became very interested in my life and sent me another chance to redeem myself. In that world I would be given another chance to help someone other than myself, in that world I would take in a baby boy that would grow up and meet the woman who would give birth to the young man you see before you, who would through curious circumstances continue my life as a shinigami in event of my unforseen demise."**

"Your unforseen demise? Yamamoto questioned."

**"You see the young child that I adopted... fell from the skies in a alien aircraft."**

What do you mean Gohan-san?" Unohana said with a look of confusion on her beautiful face.

"Well Gohan began, picking up when his adopted great grandfather paused, my father is from a alien race known as saiyan. Human in physical form, they had two things that seperated them from humans, one they were born with a tail and two they loved to fight."

"My fathers self-proclaimed rival Vegeta, who is another saiyan likes to tell this story so that my "clown of a father" will at least know about our people, the planet that my ancestors lived on, due to their original planet being destroyed by one of their own race by accident, they shared with beings called the Tuffles. Not as strong as the saiyan but far smarter, well at that time anyway he added. "Anyway returning to the story the peace loving Tuffles and my ancestors eventually had a war to decide the planets true ruler. The Tuffles, a peace loving race would have been fine with sharing the planet with the saiyan but their battle lust was too strong and, with no way to get to another planet, if the thought had even crossed their minds which i doubt, they began their war. At first it was a balanced war, with the advanced weaponry the Tuffles were able to hold their own for a time and soon it even looked like they had a chance of winning. Unfortunately fate apparently had other plans that day."

Enraptured in the battle story Kenpachi demanded that Gohan continue when he paused, a sentiment that was oddly echoed by Sui-Feng. At the looks that she was getting Sui-feng blushed, "Hey! He tells a good story, I just want him to get to the good bit!"

"On this day there was a full moon." Gohan continued, returning to the tale blushing a little.

"This is where the tail first showed it's true purpose, to change those who have a saiyan tail who look at it to grow to skyscraper proportions whilst taking on the outlook of a great ape."

"This explosive increase in strength and sheer mass allowed them to completely destroy the Tuffles, leaving King Vegeta, Vegeta's father the ruler of the entire saiyan race."

"A year after, the planet was visited and then conquered by the intergalactic tryant Frieza who soon after taking over the planet drafted in saiyan warriers such as Vegeta to serve as soldiers in his army under the Planet Trade Organization. All apparently went well on the surface until our other ability came to Frieza's attention."

"Your other ability? Ukitake asked.

"You know the old saying what dosen't kill you makes you stronger correct? Well the bodies of saiyan take that motto seriously." "This ability goes by the name Zenkai, a trait genetically exclusive to us saiyan jinn. The ability allows a saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries."

"So to cut a long explanaition short, every time that Frieza, sent one of my ancestors out to ready more planets for selling and got heavily damaged, after returning and getting healed, their battle strength was restored and increased by a substantial amount."

"So what your saying is that if we were to cut you down and leave you for dead and you somehow managed to get to a healer... Unohana began.

"Yes the next time that you came at me I would be a lot stronger than the time you first fought me, Gohan replied confirming her suspicons.

"But Gohan said, continuing where he left off, as the power increase kept going and we got stronger, Frieza began to fear our power. And in his fear he destroyed Planet Vegeta, nearly eradicating the entire saiyan race. Only four pure-blood saiyan survived the destruction: my father Goku his rival Vegeta his subordinate Nappa and my uncle Raditz as they were not on the planet at the time. Once Vegeta discovered that his father's planet had been destroyed, Frieza lied to him saying that a asteroid had hit their world, and offered him, his subordinate and my uncle continued employment in return for eventual wealth."

"This Frieza, he really destroyed your race just because he feared your power?" Shunshui asked.

"Yes" Gohan replied.

"But there must have been a reason for the genocide, of your race right?" Ukitake said in frustration.

"Besides our power increases? Yes but that part of the story I must keep to myself until you have gained my trust." Gohan said simply.

"Impertinent whelp!, Mayuri Kurotsuchi said looking like he wanted to strangle the boy and not only for his rudeness, but also because he wanted to know as much about his skills before he used him as a guinea pig.

"I apologize if I sound rude, Gohan said looking directly at Mayuri, but I have as much right to hold my peace as anyone in this room, Gohan replied not raising his voice but making it very clear in his voice that he would not be pushed into a corner.

"Anyway he continued once the ominous silence faded away, what my grandfather meant by his untimeley demise is that my father accidentaly stepped on and crushed him in his ape state."

**"That was one of the most painful days of my life, even worse than being hit by your zanpakuto Gen."** Gohan said.

At the stunned silence, Gohan thinks to himself, 'I hope we didn't push our luck.'

"So your not entirely human are you?" Ichigo questioned in wonder, as Gohan's tale finished and the two Gohan's returned to being one again.

"Only half by my mothers side, why does that worry you? Gohan said in an upset tone.

"No it just makes sense as how your abnomally strong and fast." Ichigo replied still shaking his head in wonder.

The discussion coming to it's conclusion, Yamamoto asks where Gohan will be staying.

"Well right now I'm homeless until I can find a place to sleep, since I don't know anybody around here." Gohan stated.

"Don't worry about that Gohan, Yoruichi purred you'll be with me, I know a perfect place."

"Really? Oh thank you Yoruichi-san! Gohan said, I thought I was going to have to live out in the Rukongai!"

"As you wish" Yamamoto said smiling at the teens antics.

"One other thing, how shielded is this place?" Gohan asked.

"Very much so why?" Ukitake replied.

"Ichigo... you know what to do," Gohan said turning to the confused but quickly understanding Ichigo as he drew Zangetsu.

"You sure your ready for this Gohan?" Ichigo asked as he increased his reiatsu.

"Yep, now I can get to see for myself how it feels to be a shinigami." Gohan smiled.

Stabbing Gohan in the chest with Zangetsu, the captains watched in surprise as Ichigo transfers his spiritual powers into Gohan, causing a small explosion of power to erupt in the half saiyan and a gold light to appear and temporarily blind the captains.

When the light begins to fade, the captains look at the now shinigami robe wearing Gohan with astonishment.

Looking down at his body, Gohan gazes at the weapons in his hands for a second before putting them, on his back.

**…... 'IT IS DONE'** rang a unheard by ethier teenagers, voice in both Gohan and Ichigo's mind.

"Wow that took more out of me than I thought it would." Ichigo said before looking at Zangetsu with a start.

To his surprise, the zanpakuto he is now wielding is in the same form it was when Rukia first gave him her powers.

"And how come you don't leave a body behind you like I do? Ichigo said as he sheathed his blade.

I guess because of my unique body, and high amount of enegy, Gohan theorized as he changed back and forth between his normal and soul form, I don't leave a body behind."

"Don't worry about that Ichigo, Gohan said as Ichigo continued to look worried about his sword, by giving me some of your power you temporarily stabilised your reiatsu, just eat a lot of food and rest and Zangetsu should return to normal."

"Another dual wielder, Ukitake said in awe.

"Welcome to the club!" Shunshui said with a laugh, as the silence fades away.

"Well after seeing that display of power, my following decision is going to be a smart one." Yamamoto said confusing the captains.

"Yama-ji?" Shunshui questioned.

"Before your grandfather left Yamamoto began as he pressed a button on the floor with his staff, revealing a compartment on the wall which he goes to and removes a case, he was on the verge of becoming a captain, and was deemed high enough by the powers that be, to be classed amongst one of the 4 royal houses. Seeing as he has in a sense returned, I don't see why I can't give it to you now." He finished as he opened the case revealing a captains robe that had the kanji for 14 on the back.

Bowing to the older man and the captains, Gohan carefully took the robe out and donned himself in it.

"Thak you Genryusai-san... I don't know what to say, but I promise that I will do my very best to prove to you that I can be relied upon."

"No Gohan, Yamamoto said kindly putting his hand on Gohan's head. By doing your best that will make us all proud."

"So thats what was in that compartment," Toshiro said as he and the other captains nod politely as Gohan stands.

'Soul Society is in for a new awakening'

Back at the Sogyoku Hill, Orihime and the others are talking about Gohan and his connection witth Ichigo.

"Well from what I saw Gohan-kun sure seemed really nice" Orihime said.

"What are you talking about Orihime?, Uryu said. We barely know the man, he could be a enemy trying to get into our good graces."

"Now why would I need to do that?" Gohan said, appearing right before them, with Yoruichi, making Orihime squeal in surprise, he proceds to formerly introduces himself.

However the introductions are cut short when Rukia sees his captain robe.

"What, you got made into a captain!?"

Hearing Rukia, the other vice captain's and lower seats swarm Gohan.

"How did you get that?"

"Who did you have to kill?"

"What did they make you do?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Standing up a little straighter, Gohan answers the questions, "My name is Son-Gohan, but you can just call me Gohan-taicho, "I had to explain my intentions to the captains, but I was not expecting to get a captain position."

Going pale, Rukia asked what did he do exactly to get that cloak, "Uh i showed them a fair amount of my true power, that apparently was enough for Genryūsai-taicho to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Looking at Gohan with new respect, the vice-captains and lieutenant's said their good-byes and returned to their barracks. Before Ikkaku and Yumichika leave, Gohan tells them that as one of the other requirements was that he had to face their squad's strongest fighters and their captain the following day.

With a smirk on their faces, they told him that they looked foward to it. "As long as it's a beautiful fight I will be looking forward to it Gohan-taicho."

Leaving the group Gohan returned to Ichigo and his friends, "So your a captain now eh Gohan?" Ichigo said with a smile, after Orihime had restored his spirtual pressure to its original level, causing Zangetsu to return to it's fully relased state.

"Yep, you are going to help me set it up right?"

Looking surprised, but then embarrassed, Ichigo says, "of course who else is going to make sure you have back-up when Kenpachi wants a battle with you?"

Smiling at the two, Yoruichi reminds them of the task at hand. "Well Gohan I'm taking this lot back to Kūkaku Shiba's, you coming with me?"

"Yes I think I will, Yoruichi-san."

"No problem Gohan, but I want something in return for this though."

"What would you like? Gohan asked.

"The best foot massage in the world!" she said in a joking manner.

"Ok, I don't see any problem with that," Gohan smirked.

"Very well then Gohan, she said surprised that he would accept the odd request, i'll hold you to that." Gripping on to the back of his captain outfit Yoruichi, tells the others to hold onto her. "Ready?" confused but game the others nod. "Okay Gohan do your thing!" Yoruichi shouted.

Re-appearing outside Kūkaku's house, they almost fall to the floor.

"What, was that!?" Uryu asked, that wasn't Shunpo, nor a Quincy technique."

"Instant transmission, a gift from my father and the best way to travel besides Shunpo." Gohan finished.

Impressed by the way they appeared, the gate keepers Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, tell Kūkaku that she has guests. Coming to the door, Kūkaku says if it's just Yoruichi she dosn't have any milk. Seeing Gohan and the others at the doorway however she lets them in.

* * *

"So Aizen has defected huh?" Kūkaku said as she casually smoked on her pipe.

"Yes, this seems to be the case." Yoruichi replied.

"Well it looks like bad times are coming for you lot, so I hope you train hard"

"We will do Kūkaku-san." Orihime cried.

"And you," she said turning her attention to Gohan, "you just got here and already your making a ruckus. Well i'm looking forward to the coming days she smirked, i'm sure that things are going to get really wild around here."

Getting serious, Gohan asked if it was ok if he could start making his house besides hers.

With a look of surprise, Kūkaku replied, "If that's what you want, but wouldn't you want to be with all the other captains?"

"No, I want to live by the ones that I protect that can't really get a say in life and are not protected because of that."

Smiling sadly, Kūkaku said that was one of her brother's mottos.

"That's great!, Am I going to get to meet him?" Gohan asked.

Putting a hand on his shoulder as Kūkaku's expression grew worse, Yoruichi shook her head and whispered, "you won't be able to Gohan, her brother was killed by Rukia when a hollow took control of his body."

"That's awful! Gohan managed to whisper back. No wonder Rukia didn't come here with us, she must feel so bad about what she did even though she had no choice."

After a brief rest where the rest of Ichigo's friends introduce themselves and their desire to protect what they believe in, Gohan said that he was going to start on the building plan.

"What now?" Orihime said in surprise.

"Yep as they say, there's no time like today."

Saying his goodbyes to Kūkaku, Gohan and Yoruichi made their way outside to start on their work.

"Would you like a hand?" Ichigo and Chad asked, following Gohan and Yoruichi out, as Gohan quickly began to carefully carve out pieces of a nearby mountain.

"Thank you, Gohan said politely I would love some."

In another part of the Seireitei, Hitsugya Toshiro is returning back to his squad barracks, mind full of questions that he wanted to ask Gohan. However he knew he would have his chance the next day.

Rushing out from the barracks Matsumoto bombards him with quesions about the new guy.

"Matsumoto, please just let me get in first, that was a long meeting and we found out alot."

Content with that Rangiku allowed her captain to reach his desk in silence.

The minute that he sat down and looked reasonably comfortable, however she demanded to know all the gossip.

"Okay, let's just start off slowly shall we?"

"The newcommers name is Son-Gohan, apparently he is an adopted grandson of head captains good friend, who's name coincidently is also Son-Gohan, however Gohan just said to refer to him as Gohan."

"He was also made into a captain, on head captains recomendation."

Drinking a glass of milk, Matsumoto chokes on what she was consuming.

"HE WAS WHAT!"

Understanding her surprise, Toshiro said that it was Yamamoto's way of repaying a favor to an old friend.

"That's one big favor!"

"Yes it was, agreed Hitsugya, but the head captain said that he still has to face the strongest of Kenpachi's team and Kenpachi himself as his one and only test."

Seeing the logic in this Rangiku smirked, well i'll tell you this much, those eyes and muscles of his, are going to make all the girls putty in his hands."

A little jealous, Toshiro said, "we shall see how he fares tomorrow, oh yeah and one other thing, we have another Noble House and he is leading it."

"!"


	6. Chapter 6 Facing The Unknown

Chapter 6 Facing The Unknown

Happy with their hard work, and receiving a large amount of housing items from Kūkaku, Gohan and the gang spend the night in the recently built noble house.

Later on that morning, Rukia comes to have a talk with Kūkaku about her history with her deceased brother.

Accepting the heart wrenching apology from Rukia, Kūkaku takes a dip in Gohan's hot spring, to cool off.

Having gone to sleep afer all his hardwork Gohan, was awoken by Yoruichi, at a much later time then expected and in her cat form who, then proceeds to ask for the foot rub that he promised. Surprised by her secondary form but deciding not to question her, Gohan gets up. Making their way to the hot spring that they had created via digging into the earth, Gohan sees Kūkaku taking a rest. About to turn back, Yoruichi stops him.

"Gohan massage her before me," she whispered. About to argue that it was a bad idea, Gohan was shushed.

"Ku-chan," Yoruichi said sneaking up on the mentally stressed out fireworks mistress, and returning to her human and now entirely nude form.

"Yoruichi... Kūkaku replied half opening up one eye, you only call me that when you are going to do something that might piss me off."

"Well from the way you were looking so stressed out I thought I could help but if you don't want my help well..." Yoruichi finished shrugging.

"Wait.. Yoruichi!, Kūkaku sighed as Yoruichi turns to leave, what was you considering?"

"Well I had a personal arrangement, but...

"Get to the point already, Yoruichi!" Kūkaku growled, standing up in the bath.

"So hasty, Yoruichi smirked, well out you get Gohan."

"You brought the kid!? That's it i'm out of here!"

"Kūkaku, Kūkaku! Yoruichi said putting a hand on her friends arm, you need to allow me to do this just this once. Trust me okay? The 'kid' is good at calming people down."

"He touches me anywhere I don't like and i'll be having him singing in falsetto for the rest of his life, Yoruichi!" Kūkaku promised.

"Yeah I hear you Kūkaku," Yoruichi said knowing she had gotten through to the stubborn woman.

Coming out from behind the rocks garbed only in a towel, Gohan walked towards the spring.

"I hope you know what your doing!" Gohan whispered with a red face.

"So do I" Yoruichi whispered back.

Approaching Kūkaku cautiously, both Gohan and Yoruichi began to slowly massage the very tense fireworks mistress.

"See I told you it wouldn't wor... ahhh." Kūkaku said fallling into Yoruichi's trap.

"What is he doing with his hands, Yoruichi?" Kūkaku asked as she grudgingly allowed herself to let her guard down a little around Gohan.

"What you don't like it Kū-chan? Yoruichi questioned as she continued to rub her best friends thighs and feet.

"Gohan you can sto..."

"I didn't say that! Kūkaku sighed, hating herself for sounding so weak, just... just tell him to keep his hands there."

"I can hear you know, Gohan said in her ear startling her, and now I understand why Yoruichi-san asked me to do this... your so tense, Kūkaku-san.

"As tense as my mom was when my dad wasn't around, and just as stubborn too," Gohan smiled.

"What was that!?" Kūkaku said snaking her head around as much as she could to look at Gohan.

"Sorry.. sorry! Gohan said, it's just nicer to see you when your calmer like this" Gohan said honestly.

Looking for a hint of a lie in his dark eyes, and finding none. Kūkaku sighed and allowed herself, to truly let go of the pain in her heart that had accumulated from losing her brother.

Holding the sobbing woman in his arms, Gohan rubbed the back of her head, while Yoruichi continued her work on Kūkaku's lower body.

"It was just so hard.. having to look brave while everyone else got to properly grieve, but because I was the next oldest I had to be the strong one and look after everyone without letting my feelings show you know?" She said as she poured her heart out to Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan said, just let it all out," soothing the heart broken beauty in his arms.

"You know your a really nice guy Gohan," Kūkaku said as her sobs began to die down.

"So I have been told, Gohan replied blushing.

"Now, for your reward." Kūkaku began, turning her body slightly.

"Ku-chan?" Yoruichi questioned, as Kūkaku's continued movements had forced her to let go of her thighs.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to hurt him," Kūkaku said looking in Gohan's eyes. She then proceeded to passionately kiss the stunned hybrid, before grabbing her towel.

"Thanks for that I really needed to let my hair down kid." She laughed, the tears now gone but her face was still all wet from the crying.

"You really are an innocent one aren't you?" She smirked, gazing at his motionless form as she began to leave.

"So... see you again next time?" Kūkaku said in what appeared to be a flippant tone, but Gohan could hear the loneliness in her voice.

"S.. sure Kūkaku-san." Gohan stuttered, still absent-mindedly touching his lips where she had kissed him.

"Your really something out of this world kid." Kūkaku replied, walking away with a slight flirtatious sway in her hips.

"What was that about, Yoruichi-san? Gohan questioned as he looked at the flash goddess, who is shocked numb at the unexpected turn of events.

"Err Yoruichi-san?, Gohan said before waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha.. what, Gohan? Yoruichi said coming out of her daze, I just had the weirdest daydream. I dreamt that my best friend was still hurting in a place that I couldn't reach her and that someone was able to reach that spot and help her heal."

"That wasn't a dream Yoruichi-san, Gohan said still in shock himself. I was that person."

"You...

Quickly pushing the surprised hybrid down she quickly told him to give her exactly the same thing he gave Kūkaku.

"What?"

Don't argue! Just do the same thing."

"Er, alright" Gohan said as he began to massage her battle weary shoulders.

"Are you sure this is what you... arhhh" Yoruichi said echoing Kūkaku, as she felt his magic finger play work its mojo on her body.

"My boy you truly have magic fingers," she said, purring. "No wonder Kūkaku, turned to mush in your hands."

"No, I just really know about the places most used by the human body, and so I target the ones, that are in the most need to be serviced."

"Well whatever it is you call it.. ahh, right there, just don't stop doing it."

"As you wish, Lady Yoruichi"

"Gohan, it's fine to just call me Yoruichi you know?"

"Sorry it's just that my mom taught me to be a gentleman around the opposite sex and I have had that ingrained, in my body ever since I was little."

"I see, however I am not your mother, so it is okay to just call me Yoruichi, you were able to do that fine yesterday."

"That is why I am doing it now, to keep my good manners."

Lifting his chin, Yoruichi stares deep into the teenagers eyes she tells him in no uncertain terms that he is to call her Yoruichi, regardless of his teachings.

"Okay"

Glad to have that sorted, she and Gohan finish their bath and return to the house to prepare for the battle test.

Pacing around outside of his barracks Kenpachi Zaraki, is looking forward to his fight, with the newcomer.

"Zaraki, taicho!"

"Yes Ikkaku?"

"Gohan has appeared, also Ichigo and the captains are here!"

Getting excited, Zaraki can't wait. "I hope he can get me to go all out, I really want to get stronger!"

Taking their battle positions, Yamamoto has Gohan and Kenpachi, shake hands and bow to the crowd.

"Now I have the relief squad here to heal all battle wounds, so just, try not to overly damage the buildings."

"Go Ken-chan, go Pachinko head, go Yun-Yun!"

"Does she always call you guys that?" Gohan said to the three fighters preparing to attack him.

"Yeo she has nicknames for all of us, i'm surprised she hasn't given you one yet."

"Go Rice!"

"Your wrong, she has."

"Hey!, that's not a nickname, 'Gohan' means rice!" Ichigo said.

On that weird note, Yamamoto has them begin.

Kenpachi, true to his way rushes straight at Gohan.

Blocking the sword strike, Gohan parries and counters with a strike of his own that has Kenpachi grinning.

"Hey why is only captain getting all the fun!?" Ikkaku complained, before jumping in.

"Nobiro Hōzukimaru!"

"Sake Fuji Kujaku!"

Now being attacked on all sides Gohan smiles, "Good at least you guys are starting to take me seriously."

Powering up, but not removing his homemade weights, Gohan retaliated, by using his strength to push all three of the fighters on to their toes.

"Great, this is great!" "I knew I had another chance of a good fight when i saw you!" Kenpachi roared, removing his eyepatch.

Increasing their spiritual pressure in order to protect their surroundings the captains are seriously impressed at the battle skill that Gohan is portraying.

"So that's the way your going to play it huh?" Gohan said to Kenpachi.

Very well then, i'll just have to match it!

Removing his weights, his speed and strength increases.

After taking many hits, Ikkaku and Yumichika, are knocked out, but before they are taken away Gohan gets their vow that they will fight him again with their true power at a later time.

Surprised that he knew that they were holding back their true power, they promise.

Returning to Kenpachi, who asks what that was about, which Gohan just replies that he asked them for a rematch when they got stronger.

"I want to see what you can really do so bring it Gohan-taicho"

"Very well then Kenpachi-taicho, let me show you one of my fathers techniques!"

Switching the sword in his right hand to his mouth, Gohan pushes Kenpachi down with his strength alone.

"Is this it?" Kenpachi, said sounding bored.

"Nope, Ka-me..

Looking at his hand the captains see a blue light appearing within his palm.

Isn't that...Isane said

"Yes that is the move that Gohan-taicho used against Aizen," Unohana confirmed, not taking her eyes off of the battle.

ha-me..

Haa!"

Firing off his fathers trademark move, Gohan sends Kenpachi, despite all the protections that the captains put up, through several buildings.

Reappearing out of the rubble Kenpachi stands, but is heavily damaged from the hit.

"Great this is great!"

Putting both hands on his sword, Kenpachi answers Gohan's blast with his Ryōdan.

The move itself is strong enough to give Gohan a life threatening injury.

"Damn he is good!, i thought that i could take him on in just my full power saiyan form!" Gohan groaned as his body tanked the slash.

Screaming, his body mass increases slightly, astounding the surrounding captains who expected the fight to be over.

His once life threatening wound healing up considerably, however he knows that the next move would end it all.

Smiling at each other in mutual respect of each others abilities the fighters make one last stand.

Running his energy down his blades, Gohan calls on the power of his swords, as Kenpachi readies another Ryōdan.

"This is it Kenpachi!"

"Bring it then!"

"Nitoryu... Double... Getsuga...

Looking at Gohan in surprise, Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo are stunned to see Ichigo's signature attack.

Tensho!"

Instead of a light blue or black colour like Ichigo's, Gohan's is completely gold and has far more cutting potential.

When it hits Kenpachi's Ryōdan the two powerful sword techniques are caught in a stalemate, which Gohan breaks when he puts more energy into the attack completely overwhelming the 11th division captain.

Rushing in to heal the captains, Unohana said in a shocked tone.

"Winner, Son-Gohan!"

No less stunned, the captains clap and watch as the two captains are healed of their wounds.

As he wakes up from the beating his body took, Kenpachi sees Gohan standing talking with Ichigo.

"i'm getting a rematch with you two!"

"Very well just not now, but you can train with us at my noble house."

Looking at the captain in surprise, Ukitake said. "Didn't you say you didn't have anywhere to go?"

"Yes I did but with the help of my friends and Kūkaku-san, I built one using natural resources."

Even more awed by his choice of helpers, the captains ask about it's location.

"Well I managed to build beside Kūkaku-san's house with her blessings. I also manged to get her to have her stay at her current location as she was thinking of moving."

Seeing Ichigo and the rest of the gang go back to Karakura town via the Senkaimon, they ask if he will come with them.

"Soon but first I have to get used to my new duties here and prepare for anything that may come in the future."

Hugging them all, Gohan waves as they leave.

Once the Senkaimon closes, Gohan returns to the first barracks for the next captain meeting.

Reaching his destination, Gohan dusts himself off before he walks into the first barracks.

Looking at Gohan with respect, Kenpachi grins as Gohan takes his place among them

"The first problem that must be dealt with, Yamamoto begins is to the current vacant captain spots in the 3rd, 5th and 9th division barracks."

"We recommend Hisagi Shuhei and Izaru Kira as stand in captains for the time being," Shushui and Ukitake reply, after much thought.

"Anyone object?" Yamamoto said adressing the captains. With no problem to the choice candidates the other captains are happy with the discision.

"To the 5th divison, since Momo needs to learn to grow on her own I recommend that she take over that squad, with the squad members acting as her safety net." Hitsugya proceds to request.

"Very well Yamamoto agrees, as long as she is watched, then she should be fine."

"Now with those matters seen to, I have a question to ask of you, Gohan."

"Hm?"

"You could have lived in the inner part of the Seireitei here with us, why did you choose to live out there with Kūkaku Shiba?"

Picking his words carefully, Gohan replied, "I wanted to live in the area where those that were afraid of shinigami could see that we were good people, i also wanted to show them that i am willing to stand up for them and also help them in their time of need."

Impressed by, the teen's convictions, Yamamoto smiled.

"Also Byakuya Kuchiki asked, in the battle between you and Kenpachi Zaraki you used Ichigo Kurosaki's sword technique, does this mean that your sword and his are the same?"

"No, due to him being the one to unlock my dormant shinigami powers fully, his abilities and my own are now able to be used although a bit differently by both of us."

"This.. this is unheard of in all of Soul Society's history!" Mayuri said as he began thinking of ways to further his knowledge of both Ichigo and Gohan's true potential.

"Yep we are one of a kind."

"Well it would seem that sharing powers is different between captain level fighters," Ukitake said to Shushui.

"Indeed Ukitake-san."

"As for Aizen however, Yamamoto says, his tone growing dark, it would seem that he is readying an army to make him strong enough to throw down the spirit king."

"This we must not allow, but due to us being unaware of his true motives, we do not know how many he has created or their battle strength, and since he saw Gohan, he will most likely compensate for the added force by increasing his own."

"We need a way to be prepare ourselves for the worst, but since we don't have an effective way to counter..."

"Sorry Yama-san, Gohan interrupted but I belive I have a solution to that problem, if you are willing to hear me out."

"Solution? Already?" Yamamoto questioned.

"You see creating my family house was not the only thing I was doing last night."

"Back on the Earth that I used to live in, there was a tower which had a chamber, a chamber that could feed two people for a year and allowed people to train in that room for a day."

"Is that all? Sui-Feng said mocking the saiyan, I hardly see that as a solution to our problems."

"I didn't get to the good part yet, Sui-chan" Gohan, replied causing the captain to blush.

"The day would go on normally outside of the room but within in the room...

"Yes? Ukitake said when Gohan paused, but within the room?"

A year would have passed..."

"How.. how is that possible!?" Sui-Feng said completely shocked by the very thought of a room with that kind of potential.

"The only thing that I can think of is, that the room, known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, represented a separate dimension from that of my Earth."

I know this because I used this chamber with my father at the age of 10 and when I had left the room, I had mentally, not physically aged by a whole year."

"With the power I had when I left my home world I would not of been able to recreate the energies required to recreate the room itself, however with my current power and new source of energy I was able to with a lot of difficulty replicate the process."

Is it stable?" Yamamoto questioned as the rest of the captains began to consider the benefits of having such a room.

"Not completely, as of now until I can stabilize the energy the only person who can go in that room is me, due to the energy within being my own. And until I place certain barriers around it very unstable to anyone but me. But give me another day and it should be ready for others to use."

"If you need help I could offer you my assistance, Mayuri said, eager to use this as a chance to obtain samples of Gohan's energy.

"I appreciate the gesture, but this has to be done alone. if any other energy sources besides my own at this critical stage was introduced, it could cause damages of a nigh critical level."

"Is your power that raw?" Shunshui questioned.

"Yes due to my saiyan energy, and my shinigami energy, still trying to synchronize properly, It would be a day before I would be able to properly finish it. And if I was totally honest, I would recommend another two to three days to let the energy settle."

"However once ready, Gohan said as he saw the faces of the other captains fall, the room will be the best way to advance in strength."

"Well I can see why you are so powerful even without your shinigami powers." Toshiro said, as Yamamoto began to wrap up the meeting.

"The only thing left to do is to show Gohan around each squad so that each get a chance to get used to him." Yamamoto finished.

Nodding the captains are dismissed.

"Gohan"

Stopping in his tracks, Gohan looks at the head captain.

"Thank You"

Looking at the older man in surprise, Gohan attempts to speak, but Yamamoto holds up his hand, "You did not have to offer your own personal training space but you did so anyway. With this, we may stand a better chance of facing Aizen, and anything else in the future."

"It was my pleasure head captain, besides I need to keep my skills sharp and who better to do it with than those that could benefit from the rewards?"

"So what will you do now?"

"Well I was thinking of checking out the sights and then going for a bit of fishing, would you care to join me for the latter?"

"I haven't had a good fish in a while, I might as well."

"Good i'll spike my energy three times when i'm done with my sight seeing"

Visiting Byakuya Kuchiki's barracks he is met by Rukia.

"So it, is true." she said greeting him respectfully.

"Now I understand why I can sense your energy in Ichigo and his in you."

"Yeah it would seem that fate has something in store for us that requires us to be more in sync with each other." Gohan replied.

"I see, well come in, let me show you around."

On one of their rounds around the Kuchiki grounds, they see Renji training in Kido and Hakuda due to his zanpakuto not being battle ready, after his last battle.

Seeing Gohan and Rukia, he pauses.

"Gohan-taicho"

Abarai-san, Gohan says in return.

"You knew each other before saving me didn't you? Rukia demanded, from the two as they stood there.

"Yes, but that was only because he broke in on Ichigo's bankai training before I could hide myself away." Gohan stated.

"Hey! I was looking for a place to train and where you and Ichigo were seemed like the most convenient place for me." Renji complained before smirking.

"But I still got far more out of it then Ichigo did if he still had trouble with his bankai even after the training."

"Yes but that was because you were closer to it then he was Gohan replied, had you both been on the same level you both would have been better at wielding your power, it was just unfortunate, that Ichigo was less battle trained than you."

"Even so he still managed to keep up and in some ways surpass you due to his sheer tenacity." Gohan smiled.

"That's something Ichigo has got in spades" Rukia and Renji both agreed.

"So how are you adjusting to your life here?" Rukia asks changing the subject as Renji joins the two.

"Well I can say that it is very different from the way that I used to live, but still similar in it's own way, the scenery is beautiful and the people are friendly so that's pretty nice.

Watching the group from his window, Byakuya Kuchiki is happy to see his sister-in-law getting along with the new captain.

Coming to the end of their tour, Gohan said his goodbyes to the squad members and Byakuya Kuchiki. He then proceeds to make his way to Toshiro's barracks.

"Gohan-taicho, what a surprise!" Matsumoto squealed as he appeared.

"Come, come!" The captain is at his desk but, he could do with seeing more than just my face!" Matsumoto says as she pulls the startled captain into her captains room.

Looking up, Toshiro sees Gohan being pulled by his lieutenant.

"Gohan-taicho" He says respectfully.

"Hitsugya-taicho"

"Why are you being so stiff taicho?" Matsumoto said pushing her bust into her captains face.

Pushing her off with a blush, he retorts, "because i'm doing my work and the work that you always leave behind when your here!"

"Aww, taicho that's so nice of you!"

"Would you like a hand? Gohan offers, blushing at the pairs antics.

"You don't have anything else to do?" Toshiro questions.

"I do but that's where having a ability to split yourself in two comes in handy."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, Toshiro said, well if your sure."

"Just show me what you have to do, give me the rough basics and leave the rest to me." Gohan replied taking a seat.

"Oh how nice of you Gohan-taicho!" Matsumoto said, quickly surprising him by giving him a full body hug.

"It's no problem" Gohan said blushing heavily as she let him go.

"Matsumoto, your embarassing him." Toshiro said angrily.

"I'm just thanking him for his help, taicho. Matsumoto pouted as she went behind her captain and rested her arms on his neck.

"Well i'm pretty sure he is pretty much satisfied with just a thank you."

"Well this is what we have to do" he said to Gohan as he pointed out the more difficult parts of the paperwork that he had been given.

…...

An hour later, the two had finished the paperwork.

"Wow that was more draining than I thought it would be" Gohan said, as he thought about all the functions that each squad had to go through.

"Draining? Toshiro said in astonishment, you got through a weeks worth of paperwork in one hour, and you class that as draining?"

"It normally takes me much longer than that just to shift through the non-important details and get to the real problem."

"Well you know what they say, two heads are better than one," Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head in his usual bashful way.

"Well i'm glad that, that saying is right!" Toshiro laughed.

"Laughing? You? Matsumoto grinned, as she held her captain from behind, that's a rare thing to hear!"

"Oh be quiet you!" Toshiro blushed.

"I like the sound, Gohan said also laughing, you should do it more often."

"Don't you start," Toshiro reprimanded, before smiling.

"Thanks for the help though Gohan."

"Like I said it was my pleasure," he said as he stood.

"Well I have to get going. There are still a lot of squads that I haven't gone to see yet."

"Sorry I kept you, Toshiro replied as he untangled his lieutenant's arms from around his neck.

"No problem, now you have more time to yourself don't you? Gohan said.

"Why don't you take your lieutenant out for a bit? I'm sure you two could use a break."

"That's a nice thought Gohan-taicho..."

"Stop adding 'taicho at the end of my name! Gohan moaned, I thought that I told you guys to just call me Gohan?"

"I would prefer it this way Toshiro replied, but if you insist... Gohan."

"But I have to keep an eye on my squad," he said in answer to Gohan's offer of a quick break.

"If that's what you want Gohan replied, but when you get a chance go out for a bit and not just for your benefit" he whispered, with a quick look at the lounging lieutenant.

"I see... well I will take up your offer at another time, when things are a little more calmer," Toshiro added.

"Give me a shout when you want to take some time off and i'll cover for you, Gohan promised. Sometimes people need to be away from the things that remind them of the past you know?"

Looking back at his lieutenant, Toshiro nods in the affirmative.

"Thanks for the...

"He's gone" he said to himself as he turned back only to notice that Gohan had disappeared.

"Who's next on the list?" Gohan said to himself as he jumped from building to building.

"I know! Lets go and give Unohana a buzz."

Landing in front of the 4th divison barracks, he is approached by Hanataro.

"Gohan-taicho! The young man said awkwardly.

"Hey there Hantaro, Gohan replied kindly, is Unohana or Isane around?"

"Indeed we are Gohan-taicho," Isane said coming out of the barracks with her captain.

"I see you really meant it when you said that you would go around each squad." Unohana smiled.

"I did need to stretch my legs a bit, Gohan replied. So what exactly goes on down here?"

We are the medical/supply division, trained to use our spiritual power to perform healing and manual labour tasks." Hanatarō says proudly.

"So you guys are the people I will be sent to when i'm ill?" Gohan asked, as he began walking around the barracks, watching the other members work at a respectful distance.

Having to stride to keep up with him, which is unusual for her, Isane confirms his statement.

"Could you teach me a few healing kido spells when you have the time?" he said to Isane.

"Why are you asking me Gohan-taicho? Isane said with a red face, Unohana-taicho could teach you far more than I could."

"Exactly, but since I will be seeing Unohana-san on a regular basis because of my captaincy, I will get to know all the captains more, but by taking time out and interacting more with everyone else I will be able to fit in easier."

"That's a good idea, Unohana agreed, but I would also have Hanataro go with you when you teach Gohan, Isane." Unohana finished.

As you wish Unohana-taicho," Isane replied still a little red at the thought of a captain other than her own requesting her services.

"Well I'm going fishing with head captain, after visiting the squads, so this is where I will leave you," Gohan said bowing to the group.

"Please Gohan-san, Unohan said with a smile there is no need to bow, we are happy to have helped you in settling down."

"A man that does not express his appreciation, to those who would help him is a man who will in the end, be shunned by those around him, Gohan replied still bowing. Please let this be my way of showing mine Unohana-san."

"If that is what you truly desire than I cannot change your mind Gohan-taicho" Unohana said mystified by the captain.

"Thank you Unohana-san, and please just call me Gohan."

"As you wish, Gohan"

Rounding off the tour at Kenpachi's barracks and getting caught in another fight with the captain, and having his lieutenant constantly using his body as a climbing frame which amused Ikkaku and Yumichika to no end. Gohan made his way towards the river bed on the outskirts of the Seretei.

Once there he proceeded to spike his ki three times as promised.

Receiving the signal, Yamamoto is there before the third spike is finished.

"I wasn't expecting you to keep your word."

Looking upset Gohan replied, "I always keep my word"

"I can see that, and I apologize for doubting you."

Sitting back as they fish, Gohan asks what it is like being head captain.

"It's a tiring, yet impressive job."

"The paperwork is a lot to deal with, which is why moments like these are important to me."

"Well I am glad that I was able to help you lighten your load, if only a little."

Smilling the two sit back and watch the day.


	7. Chapter 7 First Mission

Warning, lemon themed chapter!, two i don't own Bleach or dragonball z... Though i would love to own Gohan and Inoue... Lots of candy and fighting to be had from that!

Chapter 7 First Mission

During his first few months as a captain, Gohan had a lot to live up to.

However he passed every test with ease, and showed that Yamamoto's choice of placing him as a captain as a wise one.

Also in that time as Gohan grew more into his role as captain, he became more known for his heroic deeds by the younger hopeful shinigami, as he went around inspiring those he came across with his words of kindness and his firm belief that every one had a right to be heard.

His Insignia was that of the Sweetpea which signified shyness, due to that actually being the characteristic that he portrayed to his fellow captains and others, which he was consistently teased about.

Choosing four promising students from the shingami academy, Gohan spent most of his time helping them in fitting in and giving firm but kind remarks when they did well.

And soon Gohan was a well loved captain, and most of the female population of the Seireitei had grown attachments to him, though he was still too naive to notice this, which caused many of the captains to quietly smirk at.

But with every challenge, Gohan and the rest of Soul Society were able to face it and smile at the dawn.

But soon dark clouds of war began to gather around Karakura Town.

Location: 1st Division Barracks

"Due to the fact that Arrancar have been seen in Karakura town, I am sending, Gohan and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, with a team which will consist of Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Rukia Kuchiki."

Gathering at the spirit gate, the team made their way to Karakura town.

"Ooo!, I want to go out and get some nice clothes, shoes get a massage..." Rangiku began,

"Rangiku we are here on a mission, this is not a holiday." said a much taller and toned, Tōshirō groaned.

"Oh all right taicho" she replied giving her boyfriend a kiss on the nose.

Smirking at the actions of the two, Rukia also responds like wise, pulling Renji's head down to give his nose a peck.

Relasing their respective partners they make their way to Kisuke's shop.

"My, my what do we have here?"

Standing before Urahara, the captains and their companions ask for gigai's so that they can watch over Ichigo and Karakura town.

Giving them all one, he pauses when he comes to Gohan. "So you are the one that has sent Aizen's radar all a fritz."

"Well you came to the right place for your merchandise!"

"O..kay" Gohan said a little wary of the man, but as they left his shop he felt a familiar energy source coming from deeper inside of the shop.

'So Piccolo-san is here,' Gohan said to himself, inwardly glad to see that his mentor was okay.

Leaving Renji with Kisuke, who then directs them to the Kurosaki clinic, where in their gigai's proceed to request a lodging from Ichigo's father.

Overjoyed at seeing Rukia again he initially says yes, but once he sees the large number of people with her, proceeds to say that he only has room for one.

Grabbing Rukia he pulls her in, pausing for one second when he sees Gohan. The last thing they see is Rukia's apologetic face before Isshin shuts the door in their faces.

"Well that was a good idea." Tōshirō huffed.

"Don't worry taicho, i'm sure that Orihime-chan will have some free space." Rangiku laughed.

"I'll stay with, Urahara-san," Renji says making his way back to the candy shop owner.

"Me and Ikkaku are going to look for a more beautiful place to sleep." Yumichika said walking away with Ikkaku.

"Well that just leaves us three taicho," Matsumoto said to her boyfriend, after Yumichika and Ikkaku had left.

"Very well let's go and see if Orihime, can hold us for the night." Tōshirō said searching for the kind hearted woman's reiatsu.

It came to pass, that Orihime could indeed hold them all up, and due to the small number of them she was able to accommodate them for a longer time than anticipated.

* * *

Third Month At Orihime's Household: Still No Movement From Aizen

"Matsumoto!, Stop hogging all the hot water." Tōshirō shouted for the third time that evening, as he tried to get some hot water out of the sink to wash the dishes, after the meal that Gohan had served them, while Orihime and Gohan were discussing why bunnies were cuter than puppies.

"Why don't you just come and join me taicho?, she called back, seduction in her voice, you could help me get 'cleaner' faster."

"Don't tempt me, Tōshirō blushed as he considered the idea.

"Why not it's not like you haven't already seen 'everything' Matsumoto replied.

"Go on, Gohan said, turning away from the blushing Orihime, it's obvious she wants you there with her. I'll sort out the dishes, you just deal with her before she gets too bored and does something to the hot water just to spite you."

"Alright, alright already i'll go, Tōshirō replied. I recommend that you two close your ears though, Matsu-chan really gets loud when she's... having fun."

"Having fun?

...

Oh, OH!" Gohan said blushing before turning back to Orihime and continuing their talk but in a slightly louder tone.

Smirking, Tōshirō went and proceeded to clean his girlfriend's every detail, and she, as anticipated was not very quiet about it.

Trying to take his mind off of the sounds, Gohan smiled at Orihime.

"Inoue-chan why do you think that puppies are cuter than bunnies?" Gohan asked as he began moving his fingers around to keep his mind from dwelling on the mental images that Matsumoto's moans were putting in his mind.

"Well Gohan-kun, Inoue continued as she constantly fidgeted on the couch. I think puppies are far cuter because they would be easier to protect when they are younger, and when they got bigger and older they could look out for themselves, she said warming to her subject. Cute as they are, bunnies unless domesticated don't have much protection even when fully grown."

Gohan pondered the very valid statement, for longer than needed due to Matsumoto's constant wails, making him so restless he would have fought off two full-power Cell's without his right arm just to relive the tensions rising in his body. His tail twitching every now and then as he resisted every urge in his body to jump on the body of one of his best friends and ravish her right then and there.

And innocent as she was, Inoue could also feel the rising raw sexuality flowing through her house, making her very aroused, and she could obviously see that it was also affecting Gohan, as his heavy breathing and movements were a dead give away.

"But... Gohan argued, trying to keep the conversation going while holding his sayian desire to mark and breed in check, though with the way that Inoue, kept shuffling on the couch and a delicious smell of what appeared to be peaches with a hint of vanilla hit his nostrils, it was a like fighting a losing battle. Bunnies stay cuter for longer even with their fewer defensive qualities and also their speed is quite sufficient for escape purposes. Only when they get distracted by a moving vehicle do they freeze...

Shifting across the couch quicker than he anticipated, Inoue stared into his surprised eyes from her new place on his lap.

"Like this? she giggled, finally surrendering herself to the raw tension in the room. And besides as an extra perk, dogs get far more than bunnies do, when it comes down to doing _it_"

"It? Gohan questioned, as his tail began rubbing her back very slowly, causing her to wiggle back and forth on his groin, making small cute whimpers.

"I always thought it was the other way around, because of the saying that I know that goes by...

Quickly locking her lips with his, Inoue shuts him up.

"The only thing I need to hear from you now Gohan-kun, is mmmm." she said into his mouth.

"Mmmm..."

Gohan groaned as he too finally stopped resisting his desires and began to passionately kiss her back, now slowly adding small touches to her sides and face, making her step up her game to return the favour.

Putting one hand behind her, she slowly began stroking his tail, causing him to moan even more at the more intimate and sensual contact.

"Please stop Inoue-san, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back." Gohan groaned.

"Then don't," she said playfully, as she began to remove his upper clothing.

"Ngghh" Gohan said, surprising her as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, where he slowly lowered her onto her bed, kissing her face and neck, slightly nipping at her ears and throat.

"My, Gohan... Inoue said, blushing heavily as she stroked his hair and tail. Quick like the bunnies you love so much?"

"No slow and dedicated like the turtle," he smiled as he removed her top and began to drop kisses on her belly and bra covered chest.

"I think turtles are quickly becoming my favorite animal," she moaned as he assaulted her weak spots with his tongue and fingers.

"But I want you panting like a dog for me, Gohan-kun she playfully ordered as she removed her bra, revealing her large breasts to his fascinated eyes.

"That I can do for you he said, as he now began to lick her erect buds, but your going to be first" he said smiling as she began panting and squirming from his attentions.

"No fair... Gohan-kun she said latching on to his nipple and simultaneously rubbing his tail causing him to grind into her in his excitement.

"Now... your not playing fair Inoue-chan, Gohan said switching their positions so that she is on top.

"Oh how nice of you to give me control Gohan-kun," she moaned sweetly as she lavished kisses on his chest.

"You think your in control huh?" Gohan smirked, blushing as he continued moving under her, continuing to target all her sweet spots.

"Y.. yes, she giggled as he found her ticklish spot.

"I didn't know you were ticklish in such a spot," Gohan said, as he continued to rub the spot just above her belly button, causing her to giggle even more, as well as get even more sexually aroused.

"Lets even the playing field shall we, Gohan-kun?" Inoue smirked, removing her shorts and assaulting his mouth which caused him to stop his assault on her belly to gaze reverently at her body causing her to blush.

"You look so cute when you blush Inoue-chan," Gohan replied in wonder, causing tears of happiness to run down her face.

Concerned, Gohan stopped moving.

"Are you okay Inoue-san? If I hurt you I didn't mean t..."

"No you dummy, she said laughing and kissing him through her tears, you and Kurosaki-kun can somehow always make me feel good about myself." she said as she started removing his jeans with her teeth.

"Now it's my turn to return the favour," she finished rubbing her crotch on his, causing a devastating effect in the both of them.

"Ooo, Inoue-san" Gohan said, as his body began slowly, unintentionally powering up due to the more intimate contact.

Grinding her pelvis on his, Inoue groaned and had a small orgasm from the feel of him through their underwear alone.

"You feel so good Gohan-kun, Inoue said after her orgasm had left her feeling even more aroused, she continued kiss and torment the captain below her.

Canines growing slightly longer as his power began to increase further, Gohan continued to resist the urge to mark her, but when she nibbled the side of his jaw he threw caution to the winds.

"Your my beautiful angel Inoue-san," Gohan said reverently as he looked into her passion filled eyes.

"Enough flattery Gohan-kun, Inoue blushed. it's time you showed me how good you really are."

"Anything for my angel," Gohan said about to go ahead.

"What's wrong? Inoue said watching him pause, then go even redder than before if that's even possible.

"Er I don't know what goes next, he replied looking really confused, this is my first time."

"Your.. you're a virgin? Inoue said in surprise, before hugging his stunned form, then we can have our first time together!"

"You're a virgin too? Gohan replied equally surprised, I thought that somebody as beautiful as you would have had..."

"Shhh, Gohan-kun she said eyes shining with unshed tears, we'll learn as we go along ok?"

Smiling back, Gohan nodded.

"Then I'll go first," she replied slowly removing her puppy design panties, which makes Gohan smile.

"What?" She said at the expression on his face.

"You really like puppies don't you Inoue-san?"

"Your one to talk with your dragons." Inoue countered.

About to say something else, Gohan pauses and replies.

"Fair enough."

Putting her panties to the side, Inoue now exposed, tries to cover herself up with the sheet.

"Don't.. please.. Gohan begged, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes, I want to see all of Orihime Inoue-chan." Gohan pleaded making her slowly reveal herself again.

Staring at her like she is a priceless object, Gohan makes his way down to her lower privates.

"Don't stare so much, it's embarrassing." Inoue, said going red all over her body.

"Nothing about you is embarrassing Hime-chan." Gohan disagreed, quickly putting his head next to her extremely wet vagina, before giving it a loving lick.

"Ooooo... Orihime said, grabbing his head softly at the touch of his toungue, Gohan-kun that place is dirty... you shouldn't..."

Ignoring her words, Gohan continued to assault her privates with his toungue making her grab his head tighter into her groin and letting loose more of her juices.

"Wow you like a fountain down here," Gohan said into her vagina, the vibrations making her go crazy.

"I... I can't hold it anymore!" Inoue screamed as she had her first explosive orgasm.

Drinking as quickly as he could, Gohan licked her vagina of the juices that seemed never ending.

"That's... enough..." Inoue sighed as she pulled him back up for a passionate kiss.

"See I told you nothing about you is dirty." Gohan said, his lips coated with her fragrance as they continued to duel with their tongues.

"I guess your right" Inoue said as she licked Gohan's lips and mouth clean of her flavours.

"But now it's your turn." She continued, removing his dragon embossed boxers.

"Wow... your so big." Inoue said as she fully revealed 'Gohan' to the world, sounding nervous for the first time since they had started.

Sitting up, Gohan took Inoue's hand in his, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do. If you want to stop here that is more than okay with me, tonight is all about you." Gohan said as he waited for her response.

Looking back into his eyes and seeing all the love he held inside, made Inoue feel totally at ease.

"No! I've waited the last five days to do something like this with you Gohan-kun," she replied surprising him.

"Five... five days?" Gohan said in complete confusion.

Looking back at his surprised expression with a smile on her face, Inoue continued.

"Rangiku-san was the one who helped me set it up, I would never have had the guts to go this far by myself," she said putting her head down waiting for his answer which she expects to be angry.

Holding her chin up, Gohan said, "so that's why Rangiku smirked at me this morning," he said with a smile that warmed her heart. You sure are a crafty one Hime-chan." Gohan said, his pet name for her already rolling off of his tongue with ease.

Jumping on his body with more tears of happiness rolling down her face, Inoue cuddled with him for a bit before sitting up on his chest.

Looking up at her with a smile on his face, Gohan watched as she resumed the dance that she had started on the couch, only this time there was no barrier in the way, and both could feel the full feelings of the movements this time.

"I can do this, I want to do this! Inoue said as she dry humped Gohan's penis, you make me feel so warm and safe Gohan-kun" she said as she rubbed even faster, working her body into a frenzy, her hair going all over the place.

"Now she said stopping and lifting herself up and positioning herself over the tip of his penis, I will take the next step!" she cried as she put the head into herself.

"Oh it... it's so big! I've never felt like this before," Inoue cried as she steadied herself.

"Take... take your time, Gohan replied grabbing the bed posts and biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from, taking back control and possibly hurt her.

Slowly, lowering herself even more to take even more of him into herself, Inoue lovingly held his face in one of her hands, she told him not to worry.

"This is all part of growing up Gohan-san, she said as she reached her barrier. If I can't do this I will never know if i'm ready for anything else that could happen," she finished as she broke the barrier herself, by dropping the rest of the way.

!

"Owwww!" Inoue cried as she took Gohan's penis all the way in to the hilt.

Blood and sexual fluids dripping on his crotch, Gohan with commendable, bordering on in-human, restraint sat up and put his arms around the upset woman who had just removed both her own virginity and his own at exactly the same moment.

"That must have been the hard part," he groaned as he massaged her upper body, letting her get adjusted to his girth.

"It hurts Gohan, it hurts so much!"

Holding her in his arms, he slowly rubbed her sides with his tail. Getting no response, he continued his explorations until he reached her buttocks.

As the tail began to stroke her butt cheeks lovingly, she began to laugh a little as it continued to try to take her mind off the pain. And little by little she could feel her inner walls stretching even more than she thought she could to adjust around him, the pain slowly leaving, leaving behind a feeling of being completely full from the inside.

"Your so '_big_' Gohan," she giggled as she rested on his chest for a moment before slowly moving her lower body awkwardly.

"I guess it's in my genes, he laughed back, before she slowly adjusted to him and before long began moving up and down on his penis.

"Hime-chan... Gohan said, before pulling her mouth to his and giving her a kiss so passionate, it causes her flood gates to open again.

"Naughty naughty Gohan, Inoue moaned as she reluctantly pulled away from his mouth, I told you that it is your turn now," she said as she continued to increase her motions on his penis.

"But...

"No buts she said putting a finger on his lips, you gave me more pleasure than I have ever felt before, now it's my turn to return the favour."

Deciding not to interfere any more, Gohan allowed the goddess on top of him to do as she pleased, only every now and then, when the pressure grew unbearable, would he suckle on a nipple or thrust back at her motions.

"Oh wow! Inoue cried as he moved against her, pushing himself far enough that he hit her special spot again and again, causing her to clench her inner muscles unconsciously, you... you...!"

"I... I can't hold back anymore Hime-chan!" Gohan screamed as her velvety walls clutched around him so sweetly, that he went into his super sayian state, his penis growing just a bit wider and longer in the transformation, making her go wild on top of him, as she had a earth shattering orgasm, and going limp on top of his body.

"You were the greatest Hime-chan, Gohan said kissing her slowly as he returned to his normal state after such a tremendous influx of emotion. Encircling the two of them with his tail, he pulled the covers over the two of them before passing out.

Waking up two hours later, Gohan found himself still hard and deep inside of Inoue.

"Good to see your awake Gohan-kun, Inoue moaned from atop his chest, as she felt him stirring. I hope your ready for another round, cause I just can't live without your body Gohan-kun" she said as she more expertly clenched her inner muscles around his rapidly hardening member.

"Like I said it's all about you," grunted Gohan as he flipped their positions once again.

Clenching her legs around his back, Inoue clung to him like a monkey on a tree branch.

"Your reaching so _deep,"_ she said as he continued his slow torturous grind adding licks to her nipples now and then to keep her on the brink.

"Stop torturing me Gohan-kun, Inoue said grabbing his tail in a effort to make him go faster.

With unexpected results.

"Ahhhh! Gohan cried, as he felt himself reaching the point of no return, not this time Hime-chan!" he said eyes going a lovely teal as he forced himself back from the brink by going super.

"What's _thissssssssssss_...?" Inoue hissed as she felt him get bigger in her.

"You returned the favour, Hime-chan now it's my turn again," he smirked as he used his tail to sneak between them and rub her clit from the outside.

"Nooooo... Inoue wailed as another orgasm hit her, you... you cheap skate!"

"And using my own tail against me isn't?" Gohan said as he continued to equally thrust and rub her at the same time.

"No I can't take it anymore!" She cried, lifting her head and biting him hard on the upper shoulder, enough to draw blood.

"Now everyone will see that and know that a part of you will always belong to me!" Inoue said licking the blood as her body continued to work against her will.

"HIME-CHAN!" Gohan roared as he bit her back, in the same place, causing a small unique mark to appear on the spot where he had bitten her.

"Give it to me Gohan-kun, give me your love!"

"Yes my princess!" Gohan cried back as his body, went Super Saiyan 2 in his passions, causing her to scream again due to the stimulations.

"I... I love you! Gohan-kun!" Inoue said as her body went into lovely spasms, her face beautifully red and her brown eyes going darker with raw lust as she worked in sync with Gohan's body, fingers digging deep into his back leaving small cuts of passion.

"I love you too Hime-chan!" Gohan cried as he spurted, deep within her causing her to go crazy underneath him as he continued to release his load.

"Yes that's it give it to me!" Inoue wailed, locking her legs so hard into his back, that if he wasn't a half alien, would have broken it.

Their crotches a frothy mess, Gohan and Inoue, finally come back down from their mutual orgasm.

"No don't take it out, Inoue moaned as Gohan tried to remove his now much smaller member from her hot cavern, I wanna leave it there for now."

"Hime-chan, Gohan smiled as he gave her a deep kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Ichigo's Crazy Idea

Chapter 8 Ichigo's Crazy Idea

The following day, at Karakura High, Tatsuki immediately seeing the new connection between Inoue and Gohan, was about to lose her rag, when Ichigo, amazing himself came up with the idea to double date Gohan, as her partner.

"That's a great idea!, You can suggest the idea to Gohan and I'll offer the notion to Orhime, if they like each other as much as I think they do then Inoue will convince Gohan if you can't!"

"You are taking this way too seriously Tatsuki, Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head in an unconscious imitation of Gohan. Just by looking at her face I can see that she's really happy, and I know Gohan won't do anything to hurt her. Hell Gohan would kill himself before he allowed anything bad to happen to her."

"How can you be so certain Ichigo? Tatsuki asked, what if Gohan is one of those wife beaters, and behind closed doors, he would be a completely different person?"

Trying to envision Gohan as a wife beater, has Ichigo in stitches. "G..Gohan, Wife Beater... Ha, hah, hah!"

"Hey it's not funny! I'm being totally serious here!" Tatsuki, said punching Ichigo in the chest, causing him to stop laughing.

"I know that's why it's so funny!" Ichigo replied as they walked past their lockers.

"Look tell you what Tatsuki, Ichigo said seeing that her head is stuck on a one way path, we do this double date and if Gohan's up to no good, then me and you can tell him to back off from Inoue."

"Why would I need you as well? Gohan can't be that good at defending himself."

"Don't underestimate him, I thought that as well when I first met him."

"So you knew Gohan from before he started here?" Tatsuki asked, now very curious.

"Yeah sure, why does it bother you?"

"No not really, it just explains how you and Inoue are more friendly with him, and the other transfer students."

"Tatsuki-chan! Shouted Inoue, coming around from a corner as she is being carried by Gohan, Kurosaki-kun!"

"What do you two say to a double date with me and Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, straight up.

Looking at each other before looking back at Tatsuki and Ichigo, Inoue happily responds in the affirmative.

"I've never been on a date before, Gohan said looking nervous, but if it makes Hime-chan happy then I'll do it." Gohan finished as Inoue kissed the back of his neck.

"Great! So when we gonna set it up?" Tatsuki asked, flabbergasted that Gohan had never been on a date, meaning that Gohan had bypassed the first two stages of a relationship through dumb luck.

"This Saturday, good for all of you guys?" Ichigo said as he mentally checked his calendar.

"Yeah I'm good with that, Gohan nodded as he stroked Inoue's arms, Hime-chan?"

"You don't even have to ask Gohan-kun, Inoue said shivering at his touch, I'm good to go when you are."

"I'm okay with that as well," Tatsuki said surprised by how in tune Gohan and Inoue were.

"Funfair, Cinema then the park?" Gohan offers, as he easily moves Inoue from around his back to his arms. Besides, I would like to get to know this area more," he finishes as he puts her down.

"Sounds like a busy day Gohan, you sure you got enough for it?" Ichigo asks as he calculates, the cost of such a day.

"Yeah, I should enough of my savings to cover all of us, Gohan replied as he like Ichigo mentally checks the costs and realises that he would have more than enough.

"Wait you wanna pay for all of us?" Tatsuki says in surprise actually thinking that he was going to binge off of Orihime or Ichigo.

"Yeah sure, your a friend of Ichigo-san and Hime-chan, that's more than enough for me to consider you as a friend, and friends treat each other" Gohan smiled.

"Well... I guess your right," Tatsuki said as she smiled back at him.

"That settles it then!" Ichigo confirmed as he and Gohan, got their stuff ready for their next lesson.

"I'll pick you up after me and Gohan finish our arrangements, Ichigo said to Tatsuki. Wear something that you feel comfortable in and we'll do the rest."

Hitting him on the back of the head, Tatsuki uncharacteristically blushed and said that she knew that already.

Throwing his arms around the two of them, Gohan and Inoue laughed and walked into the classroom.

"Hime-chan! Chizuru said launching herself at Inoue.. only to be caught by Gohan.

"Nice catch there bro, Ichigo nodded as Gohan held the briefly struggling lesbian in his arms before putting her down.

"Why do you keep getting in the way of my love!" Chizuru said as she shook a finger in Gohan's direction.

"Because you keep forcing yourself onto her, if you had wanted her to be your girlfriend or something to that effect, Gohan smiled causing other girls in the room to sigh, then you should ask her straight up. Besides Tatsuki-chan is only trying to protect her from guys like me so that Inoue doesn't get hurt due to her naïvety if you asked her out without your crazy boob humping antics, she might just let you."

"Hah! Like i'd belive a guy like you, could convince Tatsuki-chan to do something like that!"

"Don't have to. I'm going out with her and Hime-chan, on Saturday to get to know them better."

"Your going out with Tatsuki and Inoue-chan?," Keigo said from his chair in shock.

"Whoops wrong words to say! Gohan said with a blush, I meant to say that I'm taking Inoue-chan and Ichigo-kun is taking Tatsuki-chan."

"Now that must be a lie! Ichigo has never shown any...

Sighing, Ichigo grabbed a surprised Tatsuki around the waist and gave her a deep kiss.

"Ichigo?... mmm" Tatsuki said into his mouth.

"Told you so "Inoue whispered to Gohan as she put out her hand...

"Remind me to never doubt you again," Gohan groaned as he gave her thirty yen.

"Do.. do you believe him now?" Tatsuki moaned pulling away, surprisingly reluctantly from Ichigo's lips.

...!

"That was my first kiss you bastard!" Tatsuki said kicking Ichigo in the shin with a blush.

"It was mine too, Ichigo replied rubbing his shin, I did it cause it felt like the right thing to do."

"Well you could have fooled me! Who knew you could kiss like that?, it shouldn't be allowed!, why I should...

"You talk too much Tatsuki," Ichigo said kissing her again to the shock of their surrounding school mates.

"mmm"

"Ok you've convinced me you're a magician, Chizuru marveled, only magic would make Tatsuki act like that."

"If I'm magic then for my next trick, Gohan said pulling Inoue towards him with one arm and Chizuru with the other, he angled their faces so that their lips came into contact with one another.

"Gohan-kun what are you...?" Inoue said as her lips came into contact with Chizuru's.

Pulling them apart, Gohan smiled. "Now that's what Hime-chan tastes like," moving his face in front of Chizuru's, he proceeded to give her a french kiss.

"And that's what we taste like" he finished pulling away, as Chizuru fainted dead away in his arms.

"How did it get like this? Michiru said, one minute Chizuru's about to tear you apart the next... she's putty in your hands."

"She was making too much noise so I shut her up the only way I know that doesn't require pain as a sedative" Gohan replied as he carefully woke up the crazy lesbian.

Catching her fist before it hits his face, Gohan grinned.

"It was that bad?"

"Damn... Damn You!, I told you i'm gay!"

"You sure about that? maybe your bi-curious, you did kiss me back after all" Gohan blushed.

"I..."

"I'll leave you with that little tidbit" Gohan said, as the lesson began.

"He's good," Keigo whispered to Mizuiro, as they sat down after that crazy display.

The lesson going smoothly, the group continue to be fascinated by Gohan's skills.

Able to keep up with the class even though he is new and unused to the geography and history of Karakura Town, Gohan had impresses the school board enough that he is offered a assistant teaching job to help the class.

Surprised by the offer, Gohan giving it some thought, agrees, to the rest of the classes surprise, and is immediately congratulated by Inoue who kisses him in front of the class.

Patting him on the back, Ichigo also congratulated his buddy.

"Nice going there 'teach' now we have to do even more training."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you this time," Gohan smirked, and this time you don't have to worry about your physical!"

"That's true." Ichigo laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Tatsuki asked in confusion.

"It's a personal joke, Gohan trained me a little in hand to hand combat, so I was referring to his skills as a mentor as well."

"Gohan fights?, Now that I gotta see!" Keigo said as the lesson ended.

"How about it Gohan? You want to show them how we get down? Ichigo questioned as they got their supplies.

"I'm game if you are, Ichigo-san!"

"All out spa? Outside?"

"Your on!"

The challenge going around the school like wild-fire, had all the students outside waiting nervously for the two fighters to come out.

Giving their school items to Inoue and Tatsuki, Gohan and Ichigo took their stances.

"I hope you've gotten better than you did last time, Gohan said as he unfurled a fist.

"You'll just have to see won't you...

GOHAN!"

Ichigo shouted launching himself at the captain.

"Heh...!"

Catching Ichigo's fist, Gohan swiftly turns the substitute shinigami around and attempts to kick him in the back.

"I'm not that easy anymore Gohan, Ichigo said evading the fast kick and retaliating with a low sweep kick, which Gohan backflips to evade.

Moving swiftly to Gohan's landing spot, Ichigo catches his hands and gives him a toss to the floor. Hoping to capitalize on his throw, Ichigo goes in for a devastating kidney punch.

It's nice to see that you've gotten much faster, Gohan smirks from the floor, but..

Rolling over as Ichigo's fist descends, Gohan watches as Ichigo's punch caused the floor to get damaged.

"Oooh, not bad you've kept up with the physical side as well..."

Stop complimenting me and just hit me!" Ichigo roared pulling his fist out of the ground and launching another attack at Gohan.

Grabbing Ichigo's fist, Gohan headbutts him with the same amount of power as Ichigo was planning on hitting him with on the floor.

"That's more like it!, Ichigo said as he staggered around for a couple of minutes with a big cut on his head from the collision.

"Teh, your much more stubborn than usual!" Gohan roared, punching Ichigo in the solar plexus, making him bend over and spit.

"St..stop holding back Gohan, Ichigo said to the surprise of the surrounding students.

"All right then," Gohan replied removing his customized weights.

'He was moving that easily with weights on? Tatsuki said to herself in shock, as she watched. What kind of man are you Gohan?'

"Good now I can take off mine, Ichigo stated as he did the same.

"Now let's fight for real!" Gohan and Ichigo both roared as they got down and dirty.

Throwing punches and kicks that were faster than before, the two warriors gave it their all.

Punching and evading simultaneously, Ichigo and Gohan, looked for openings on each other.

"They are really good, Ikkaku said to Yumichika as they watched the fight from on top of the school building with the rest of the special squad.

"What did you expect? Toshiro replied, not taking his eyes off of the two combatants, Gohan and Ichigo trained together before, and even though Ichigo hasn't used the chamber like us, he is strong enough to make Gohan fight at least a bit seriously."

"He must have kept up his physical training after leaving Soul Society, Matsumoto, theorized as she stood with her captain, but Gohan is still holding back a great deal, the fact that Ichigo is able to keep up this much is quite amazing."

Watching as Gohan threw a hard right straight at Ichigo, Renji winced as he saw Ichigo tank the dangerous hit and continue to fight, Gohan isn't going easy on him at all even when he is holding back."

"This is the final blow!" Ichigo roared as he struck Gohan in the solar plexus.

"Your done Ichigo, Gohan replied quietly as he absorbed the blow and headbutted him with enough power to knock him out.

Catching him in his arms, Gohan smiled. "That last hit was pretty good I actually felt that one."

"Gohan... beat Ichigo in a one on one fight?" Tatsuki said in amazement.

"Damn, Keigo said as he paid Mizuiro his twenty Yen, I never would have seen that one coming!"

"I bet for the unexpected Mizuiro replied, as the students began to disperse still talking about the fight in hushed tones, even though I thought that Gohan-san would have been beaten by Kurosaki-san's final strike."

"Let's go Hime-chan, Gohan said one arm carrying Ichigo and the other carrying their equipment, back to his house.

"Hai!"

See you tomorrow Tatsuki-chan!, she shouted as she was carried on Gohan's back while he held Ichigo in his arms.

Waving back, Tatsuki is astounded by Gohan's stamina.

"Could he have been holding back?" she says to herself as she made her way to the fighting dojo to get some excercise, and a place to think about her feelings about Ichigo.

Taking Ichigo back to his house, Gohan watched as Inoue used her powers to heal him of his battle wounds.

Sitting up suddenly, Ichigo with yellow sclera, grabbed Gohan by the throat,

"**I thought I told you not to hold back!"**

"Ho, you still alive in there Hollow-san?" Gohan smirked as the Hollow tightened his grip.

**"Don't you Hollow-san me you little punk!"** Hollow Ichigo said as Inoue watched in concern.

"Gohan-kun I think...

"Wake up Ichigo, Gohan said ignoring Inoue and tapping Ichigo's temple.

The yellow fading away, Ichigo shivered.

"Thanks Gohan, he's getting more unruly these days.

"Hmm, but he gives you an explosive amount of power though, Gohan considered as he rubbed his slightly sore throat in surprise.

"Combined with your own energy he could be on par with the power I had when I first arrived here." Gohan said as he considered the sheer amount of power that Ichigo's Hollow had.

"That much! No wonder he has got hard to control... He wants to fight you!"

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said putting her finger to her lips as they heard the sounds of Karin and Yuzu coming in with their father.

"We'll deal with this later, Gohan replied, for now lets go say hi to your family.

"Seems like a good idea," Rukia said coming in through the window.

"Look i'm gonna start locking that window if you keep doing that!" Ichigo said as he watched the window shut.

"You know that's the only way that I like getting around your house, please don't" she finished giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Teh.. ok, ok! I'll let you do it, just stop making that face!" Ichigo said in exasperation.

"Thank you Ichigo, Rukia smirked, Renji likes my puppy dog eyes, I use it to stop him from releasing too.."

"Alright! Ichigo shouted, I don't need to know you and Renji's business!"

"Big brother?" Yuzu said knocking on his door, then opening it suddenly.

"Gohan-kun!" She shouts, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey there Yuzu-chan, Gohan said giving the little girl a hug as he sets her on his shoulders, how was school?"

"You know Yuzu-chan?" Inoue said in confusion.

"Yeah sure, a couple of weeks ago when I went shopping, I bumped into Ichigo who had me around for dinner, where he introduced me to his family. He's got great little sisters."

"That's a nice compliment," Karin said coming in from the doorway as she also jumped into his arms.

"Oh so you feel comfortable enough around me to jump in my arms as well?" Gohan smirked as he held Karin.

"I remember when you were proper nervous around me when I first got here."

"Yeah.. but that was then!" Karin said blushing in his arms as he touched her nose.

"Wow... your so good with kids Gohan-kun!" Inoue remarked going starry-eyed as she watched the three get along.

"Good afternoon Ichigo!" Shouted Isshin appearing at the door as he attempted to fly kick Ichigo.

Catching his fathers foot, Ichigo slammed him to the floor, I thought I told you to stop doing weird stuff like that when we have guests!" He finished as he stomped on his fathers face.

'Just like usual!' Gohan laughed as he watched the spectacle between father and son.

Getting up from the floor with a great big shoe print on his face, Isshin acknowledged Gohan.

"So your here again, Isshin remarked, grabbing the surprised captain causing him to drop the girls and giving him a bone crushing, (well if he had been human) hug.

"Yes Isshin-san, Gohan said as Isshin let him go , it's good to see that your doing well."

"Daddy!, Yuzu pouted, I liked being on Gohan's shoulders!"

"Well you have my shoulders to rest on, Yuzu-chan!"

Face-palming, Karin said to just forget it, and took her sister out of the room.

..."well now that is sorted, me and Inoue-san are off, Gohan said to Ichigo.

"And Ichigo... Gohan added, regarding that, tell _him_ he will get his chance soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9 Tatsuki's Heart Part 1

Aw such cute story lines, the tomboyish Tatsuki, is finally starting to see her hearts true desire but will she let Ichigo in? Find out now on dragonbleach z!

Alsoo no me own characters or tv shows.

Chapter 9 Tatsuki's Heart Part 1

The day before her double date with Ichigo, Tatsuki sat in her room lifting some weights, and considering her thoughts about him.

'Why am I suddenly feeling.. I don't know! Mushy when I think about him?'

'It's all Gohan's fault! Tatsuki reasoned If he hadn't said what he said in class, Chizuru wouldn't have challenged him to prove it, and Ichigo would never have kissed me... like that.'

'How does he even know how to kiss like that? Guys just don't randomly have the kissing skills of a god, especially if they have never kissed a girl before! Tatsuki said going slightly damp at the memory of the kiss.

'Damn...! he's really got to me, I'm going to get you for this Ichigo, making me talk to myself and giving me wanton feelings!' she finished, conveniently forgetting that she was the one to awaken the feelings.

* * *

Orihime's House.

"Gohan-kun?," Inoue moaned as he washed her soapy back, in the shower.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Tatsuki-chan will be able to admit her real feelings for Kurosaki-kun?"

"I don't know, Hime-chan, Gohan grunted as she began to lather up his tail, she's just like Ichigo-san stubborn and hard headed, but...

"But? She moaned as his arms grabbed hers, causing her to rub his tail even more.

"I saw the look on her face when she let go of Ichigo-san, it was of someone who had just learnt how to breathe, and was being forced to suffocate."

Lifting Inoue up, he lowered her onto his fully erect penis, making her cry out.

"Just like what you did to me, Gohan finished as he pressed her up against the shower wall.

"I did that..? Inoue moaned as he slowly went in and out, kissing him softly as she tightened her walls, locking her legs even tighter around his back.

"You know you did, Hime-chaaaan... Gohan said as he began to pick up his speed, grinding into her clit on each thrust, causing her to groan even louder.

Then I don't have to worry about them do I?" She smirked as she clamped down so hard, Gohan almost gave in to her right then.

We'll have to see tomorrow, Gohan said slowly stimulating her anus with his tail.

"Don't forget... who's in control here... Gohan sighed as her smirk gave way to excited bouncing.

"That's always going to be me! Inoue drooled as she stroked his pecks.

"Grrrrr!"

* * *

Back At Tatsuki's House

'Damn! I... I guess I have to call him to truly find out how I feel, Tatsuki said as she continued to hide from her newly awakened feelings.

Ring, ring, ring...

"Hello?,

"Er hey Ichigo... Tatsuki began as she toyed with the phone cord.

"Tatsuki?, what's up.

Erm... are you busy right now?"

"Not really, why? Ichigo asked.

"Could you meet me down at the dojo.. for you know just a quick spa?"

"Err.. I guess ichigo said sounding confused.

"Great! Meet you there in about half an hour?"

"Sure, hope your ready to get beaten!"

"You'll be lucky! Tatsuki replied much calmer now. I've gotten much stronger now!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Tatsuki.. Ichigo said pausing when he said her name like he wanted to say something else.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm? Oh don't worry about me I was just out of it for a second, Ichigo replied as he shook his head.

"Dojo?"

"Yeah see you there, Ichigo said hanging up.

'…...'

'Well that went well, Tatsuki said to herself hanging up, as she got her training gear.

Now it's getting interesting...

* * *

Back at Orihime's House

Hearing a Hollow scream acompanied by a large burst of reiatsu, Gohan quickly rushed out of the house leaving the sleeping Orihime on the bed.

'I'll be right back he whispered, kissing her on her brow.

Rolling over in her sleep, Inoue clutched his pillow to her chest, "Gohan-kun never leave me..."

Smiling down at her unconcious form, Gohan whispered that he wouldn't before leaving through the window.

"I sense a lot of reiatsu, Gohan said as he rushed towards the battle scene, hopefully it doesn't take me to long to deal with the problem he said as he jumped from building to building.

Stopping, Gohan saw the cause of the Hollows screams.

Standing there toying with the Hollow was an Arrancar.

"What are you doing? Gohan said outraged, isn't he a comrade?!"

Looking up, the nameless arrancar, smirked.

"You don't know anything shinigami. This is sport, and i'm bored, he said as he broke off one of the hollows legs causing it to scream again before it used it's instant regeneration, to restore it's limb only for the arrancar to repeat the action.

"Stop it! Gohan shouted, grabbing the Arrancar's arm before it could do it again.

"Let go shinigami!, said the Arrancar, as it tried to remove it's arm.

"No Gohan said as he easily defeated the Arrancar, before turning his attention to the frightened Hollow.

"Leave"

Not one to be told twice, the medium sized Hollow left.

"Hollows don't have that much honour, Gohan sighed as he began making his way back home.

"Strange, that Arrancar's reiatsu was nowhere near the level of power that I sensed, Gohan said concerned, maybe I should just wait around a bit to se if I can find the souce of that power."

Sitting on top of a roof, Gohan crossed his legs and focused.

'Hmm, Gohan said closing his eyes, that power... it seems it was just bait to lure something, or someone...

"Well the one who gave it off, is no longer here, he theorized before flashstepping away, leaving behind a cloaked and smilling Ichimaru Gin.

"Hmm, the kid's a captain, this could interfere with Aizen's plans... or it could help them," Gin thought.

"He also must be staying with Ran-chan, I sensed her reiatsu around him a lot also, Hitsugaya-taicho's...

"Hmmm"

* * *

At The Dojo...

"She sure is taking her sweet time," Ichigo said to himself while he pumped himself up for his spa.

"And she was the one who asked me he...

"Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki! Ichigo said turning around, What took you so...

"Wow... you look good enough to eat," Ichigo said as he saw her outfit.

"Crap I said that out loud!"

"Shit! I said that one to...

"It's okay Ichigo, Tatsuki blushed, it just means I was right to put this on, I told you I had been working out."

"No you said you were much better... you said nothing about a complete... letting his actions speak for him he took her in his arms and kissed her in front of the whole dojo.

"Y..you really have to stop doing that, Tatsuki said as she licked his lips. We haven't even started dating yet and already your making me feel like i'm on top of the world."

"Dating? I thought it was just about watching over Gohan?"

"It was and still is, but... ever since you kissed me that day... I have been feeling things for you."

"Good things I hope!, Ichigo smirked but with a red face.

"Of course their good! Tatsuki blushed punching him in the abs.

"Lets get rid of some of that anger shall we? Ichigo said throwing her to the mat.

"I will beat you this time Kurosaki!" Tatsuki promised rolling on the mat i'm gonna make you beg for me to stop!"

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo smirked.

Taking a stance on the mat Ichigo unfurls his fist like Gohan did in their spa. "come on, lets see what you got Tatsuki-chan."

"Oh i'll show you alright! She roared lauching herself at him, and throwing really fast good combos that would have been hard for him to evade if he hadn't trained with Gohan.

"You really have improved, Tatsuki-chan, Ichigo said in astonishment, at least I can say that you've improved enough to make me fight you at full power he said pulling off his weights when her tirade of blows had paused.

"Why were you holding back Tatsuki said as she watched him take off his ankle and wrist weights.

Because I don't want to hurt you, but I know that your never satisfied with a fight unless you know that, that person is going all out."

"Ichigo.. Tatsuki said, touched that he knew her that well, for your honesty i'm not gonna hold back anymore ether!"

"What!"

"See if you can beat me now! Tatsuki said swiftly punching him from one side before quickly moving and hitting him from another.

'Her speeds increased, and so have the force of her punches...'

'Heh... this might be fun after all!'

Taking each hit with barely a flinch, Ichigo waited... and waited.. and waited until...

"I got you now Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki cried as she jumped in the air and was about to land a heavy drop kick on his head.

"Your wide open Tatsuki-chan, Ichigo said grabbing the foot.

...heh!

"Very nice! Ichigo said grabbing the other leg she tried to switch to before pinning her to the ground.

"But I win" he said, going in for a victory kiss as he pinned her down.

"mmmm.. no fair Tatsuki blushed going all red from her position, you shouldn't have been able to expect that!"

"Gohan taught me one important rule, always be prepared for the unexpected."

"Gohan seems like a pretty decent trainer, Tatsuki said as he let her u,p reckon he could teach me and Inoue some tricks to deal with you two?"

"I think he's already started teaching Inoue some tricks already." Ichigo said with a smirk.

* * *

Inoue's House

"You felt his energy as well didn't you Matsumoto" Toshiro said.

...Hai Hitsugaya-taicho.

….'What are you playing at Ichimaru!?'


	10. Chapter 10 Tatsuki's Heart Part 2: Chizu

Chapter 10 Tatsuki's Heart Part 2: Chizuru's Feelings

Day Of The Double Date

"Come on Ichigo-san we don't have long! Gohan shouted as he and Ichigo got changed.

What has Gohan so flustered? Well the initial plan was for the girls to wear something in secret, so that meant Gohan had to go to Ichigo's house where he and Ichigo got set upon Ichigo's dad Isshin.

Earlier that day

"My boys! He had shouted tears coming to his eyes, once he had found out (not telling who told him hee, hee!) they grow up so quickly!"

"Dad, stop making a fuss! Ichigo had said slamming his father to the ground again, it's just a date!"

"And Gohan's not your son!"

"He might as well be! Isshin had argued, he gets along with your sisters like a house on fire!"

"That is true Isshin-san, Gohan had admitted, but that's because you brought them up so well."

"See? So polite, not like you Ichigo!," Isshin had mocked.

"You wonder why i'm not polite when you continuously attack me morning and night?!"

"I do it to Gohan-san as well!" Isshin said, launching himself at the captain to prove his point.

"I just never let him touch me" Gohan said as he moved swiftly out of the man's way.

"It's quite good for my reflexes as well, Gohan said as he had evaded another one, I guess that's why he does it to you Ichigo-san, though why you take it is beyond me."

"Don't you start! Ichigo had shouted, amidst laughs from his sisters, or I'll make you my next target and you'll have to evade two guys!"

"Meh, if I had more time I would take you up on your offer, Gohan had said but as it is, he had finished looking at his watch.

"We're running low on time!"

* * *

Current moment in time

And that is why Gohan and Ichigo are hurrying to get dressed, nothing like a first date to get you on the path to being a great warrior! (I always wanted to say that, hee, heee!)

"Man I hope we do this well, Ichigo said, I don't want to get chewed out for not wearing something good." He finished as he put on the finishing touches of his outfit for the day.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Tatsuki-chan would appreciate the fact that you thought about what you thought she might like, Gohan smiled, wrapping his tail around his waist, like Vegeta did when he came to his Earth.

"Let's go" Ichigo sighed.

Nodding, Gohan and Ichigo left Ichigo's room.

"This should be fun!"

Leaving the house amongst longing stares from Ichigo's sisters and a hidden angry Kon, Gohan and Icigo set off for Tatsuki's house where they were to meet with Inoue and Tatsuki.

"You should have seen Renji's face when I showed him the time chamber, Gohan laughed as they made their way down to Tatsuki's house with Ichigo, freakin hilarious, but I gotta give him credit for lasting as long as he did his first time!"

"Heh, the way you make it sound, is like Renji was able to do more than the captains!," Ichigo smirked.

"He has the makings of a captain, Gohan replied not willing to take a hidden dig at Renji, his drive and desire are there, he just has to increase his extremely bad kido skills then we might be going places." Gohan, admitted.

"Heh, I'm just kidding Gohan, if it wasn't for Renji almost kicking my ass back then I doubt my drive would be this strong," Ichigo admitted.

"If you ever tell him I told you that I will murder you in your sleep, Ichigo said when Gohan smilled.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me Gohan smiled, ah here we are" Gohan said as he knocked on the door.

'I wonder what they decided to wear, Ichigo and Gohan simultaneously thought.

"You guys took your sweet...

…...hmmmm"

"Tatsuki? Gohan said waving his hand in front of her face.

'I must be dreaming, no way can two guys look that good,' Tatsuki unconsciously drooled as she looked at Gohan's bare chest and Ichigo's bare arms.

"Tatsuki-chan? Inoue called from Tatsuki's room, is it the milkman?"

'Thank the gods for you Orihime,' Tatsuki said to herself as she snapped out of her daze before grabbing Gohan and Ichigo and pulling them into her house.

"Well hello to you too, Ichigo smirked blushing as he saw that Tatsuki had forgotten to put on a shirt before she had come downstairs.

"Tatsuki, Gohan said placing a hand over his own and Ichigo's eyes could you finish getting dressed?, we thought you'd be done by now."

"Well you two took so long, me and Inoue had an extra bath, among other things..." she blushed as she remembered that she was topless in front of two guys.

"Other things? Gohan said, going slightly red and a drop of blood to come out of his and Ichigo's nose, at the suggestive statement.

"We'll be done in a minute, she smirked as she watched the clueless men before making her way back up the stairs.

"Inoue! Change of clothes!"

"What why?, Inoue said in surprise.

"Those guys... they told us to come in something that we felt comfortable in, they never... not even once gave a hint about what they would wear!" She shouted as she rummaged through the clothes that she and Inoue had paid and slaved over, for this very date.

"Did they come in bunny outfits? Inoue giggled, I know Gohan-kun likes them and he might have convinced Ichigo to do it with him."

...Inoue you...trailing off, Tatsuki shook her head, weird as it might sound I wish they had!"

"Those guys, they really went all out! Now we have to do something for them!"

Putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, Inoue turned her around, Tatuski-chan, if they went all out it's because they want us to have a good time, they did that not to impress us but to show us that we mean a lot to them, she finished kissing her friend.

"Inoue... Tatsuki said hugging her friend, I can't believe I'm saying this but your making sense!"

"Of course I am! I'm the super destructive robot Inoue-chan!"

Face-palming with a smile, Tatsuki, calmed down and got dressed in her original choice... with a few changes.

Downstairs with the Hybrids.

"Girls really do like to take their time, Gohan said scratching his head as he paced looking at the fighting awards, that filled the mantlepiece, while Ichigo sat on the couch, toying with his hair.

"And they said we were long, Ichigo groaned. I have half a mind to...

We're done! Inoue shouted.

'About bloody time!' Hollow Ichigo muttered. Standing up, Ichigo walked to the foot of Tatsuki's stairs with Gohan. "What took you guys so lon..."

"Ichigo-san? Gohan said looking at his friend, before turning to look at what had struck his friend dumb.

"... um... wha.."

"Struck speechless are we boys? Tatsuki blushed, loving the un-spoken praise that she and Inoue are receiving, you like what you see?"

Looking at Inoue's beautiful sundress with a small pearl necklace around her neck, and yellow shoes, Gohan waits calmly while the love of his life comes down the stairs accompanied by Tatsuki who is wearing a pair of shorts showing off her long shapely legs and a shirt with Bruce Lee on it that bounced with her step a little too much.

'Is she not wearing a bra? Gohan and Ichigo both thought as they went red and had to calm themselves down.

"You guys... Tatsuki said going red as they continued to stare, ARE MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE!"

She finished, about to whack Gohan and Ichigo over the head with her fist.

"Hey Tatsuki! Ichigo said catching her fist before she could hurt herself, we're not trying to embarrass you!, you just look beautiful," he complimented causing her to go even redder.

"Stop it Ichigo, I know your just trying to...

"Does that change your mind Ichigo said as he pulled away from Tatsuki after he had silenced her complaints with his lips.

"No... fair, she panted, no more kissing me like that!"

"Really? Then I'll just have to do it to Gohan then, Ichigo mocked.

"Hah like you would!, I know you too well Kurosaki, you would never kiss another guy...!"

"Wanna bet?! Ichigo said as he kissed a very surprised Gohan, shocking both Inoue and Tatsuki, who went a little wet at the sight.

"Kurosaki-san?" Gohan said a little red.

"That... was just to prove a point, Ichigo said going red, I don't like being doubted by my friends, Ichigo said licking his lips.

"You taste like chicken," he finished smirking at Gohan.

"Huh... I thought i'd removed all traces of the chicken, Gohan smirked back, you had cereal, you cheap sod."

"Wow... Inoue said fascinated by the sight of her two favourite men kissing, you two really did go all out didn't you?, she gasped looking at his bare chest, you got a tattoo as well? She continued looking at the tattoo of Ichigo's Hollow mask on his back.

"You ain't seen mine yet Gohan" Ichigo smirked back lifting his dragon embossed shirt with the number 15 on the sleeves, showing his back to Gohan who grins at the golden dragon on his back.

"Not bad Ichigo, not bad at all."

"Oh yeah before we forget!," Gohan and Ichigo both said going into their pockets, as the girls started having nose bleeds from their current thoughts.

"These are for you" they said as they bowed and put out their hands which held small boxes.

"What's this? Tatsuki said as she took the item from Ichigo.

"Just a little something that me and Gohan decided to get for you two, Ichigo smirked as Gohan tried to shush him.

Sighing, Gohan blushed as Inoue took out her matching bracelet and friendship ring.

"Gohan-kun! Inoue squealed as she put them on, their beautiful!"

"You guy's... Tatsuki said beginning to cry, as she put hers on, you didn't have to go to such lengths, it's just a da...

"It's more than that Tatsuki, Ichigo interrupted putting a finger on her lips while looking in her eyes, it's a sign of our friendship and our feelings for you both he said looking at the girls who began to cry even more.

"Stupid, stupid, Tatsuki said kissing Ichigo, you guys are so stupid! She finished hugging Gohan.

There's no need to cry Tatsuki-chan, Gohan said wiping her tears away, you are important to Ichigo-san and anyone who is important to Ichigo is important to me."

"Now shall we go?, Gohan said as he held out one arm to Inoue, who took it with a smile, we have a day to get through!"

And get through it they did, first the group of four went to the cinema's to see the Tekken Blood Vengance movie and then not too long after they went to see a Japanese rendition of Mall Cop which had Inoue giggling towards the end.

Afterwards they ventured towards the funfair, where they saw, Chizuru hanging out with Michiru.

"Tatsuki, Inoue-san! What are you guys doing here?" Michiru said as she gazed open mouthed at the two.

"And looking good enough to eat!" Chizuru, smirked attempting another boob grab... to only clutch bare flesh.

"Huh these don't feel like boobs.."

"Eww! I just touched a guys chest!" Chizuru said seeing the chest of the person that she had grabbed.

"I thought I told you already Chizuru-chan, said a familiar voice.

"No it can't be, he can't have been telling the truth!"

The truth about what? Ichigo smirked appearing with some candy floss in his hands.

"... You really are on a date with Tatsuki-chan and Inoue-chan aren't you...

Gohan...kun."

"Yes Chizuru-chan Gohan said lifting her chin to meet his gaze, and i would appreciate it if you stopped grabbing my girlfriends chest, and Tatsuki-chan's as well."

"Damn... damn you!, why do you have to be so nice and take Inoue-san away from me?!"

"I didn't take her Gohan said looking at Inoue with a big smile he finished, she took me."

"What... you can't have, Inoue-chan would never."

"Make passionate love to someone I care about? Inoue said kindly, of course I would. I did it with Tatsuki-chan and I did it with Gohan-kun. They love me and I love them, it's as simple as that Chizuru-chan."

Falling to her knees, the lesbian began to cry.

"Please I'll do anything just give Inoue-chan back to me!" she cried grabbing Gohan's jeans.


	11. Chapter 11 Tatsuki's Heart: Conclusion

Chapter 11 Tatsuki's Heart: Conclusion

"... Chizuru-chan.." Inoue said as she watched her school friend beg the man she loved, to stop caring for her.

"How could you, ask something like that?" Inoue said as she began to cry, I thought you cared about my happiness?"

"I do Hime-chan, that's why I can make you happier than this guy ever could!"

Getting angry, Ichigo was about to step forward and say something in Gohan's defense.

"Stop Ichigo, Tatsuki said putting a hand on Ichigo's should as she watched the proceedings. This is between Gohan, Inoue and Chizuru, what they do from here on out will decide Chizuru's fate."

"But Tatsuki!"

"Just leave it Ichigo!, can't you see how it's tearing them up inside just to watch this! She said as passerbys began to stop and watch.

"What are you looking at, pervs! she said scaring off the watchers.

"Chizuru... Gohan sighed, there is another option but you'll have to bite me."

"What?, no way!"

"Look you'll never see the depth of my love for Inoue the way your going, and your attitude doesn't appeal to me that much, Gohan admitted. But... this is a full proof option."

"Gohan... are you sure? Inoue asked, once this is done you know that you can't take it back, this could make or break Chizuru-chan."

"What are you two on about? Ichigo and Tatsuki asked, what so important if Chizuru bites Gohan?"

So what's it gonna be Chizuru? Gohan asked, removing the suffix from her name to get her to properly acknowledge him.

"It's the reason why me and Gohan-kun can understand each other far more than normal couples can, Inoue explained, in the background to Tatsuki and Ichigo.

"I can't quite explain it.. and neither can Gohan-kun she continued looking at her mate, but somehow I can just feel his thoughts, and his feelings."

"And i can feel hers" Gohan replied not even looking at Inoue keeping his focus on the stricken woman at his feet.

"I'm going out on a limb here Gohan said, as he stroked his head, but this may be the only solution that doesn't end in heartbreak."

"So do you want to live in bitterness and jealousy for the rest of your life, Chizuru or do you want to live in happiness with the ones who care about you?" Gohan questioned.

"That's an unfair question!"

But... Chizuru said standing up to look the hybrid in the eye, If that's the only option that doesn't make Hime-chan cry... I... I'll give it a shot."

"Chizuru-chan... Inoue smiled hugging the proud lesbian, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, i still might not do this if i don't like it!" She replied as Michiru watched in amazement.

"Lets take this somewhere else, Tatsuki said to the group, people are giving you guys weird enough looks as it is."

Nodding, the group went and sat in the shade of a large tree not far from the funfair, but enough to be out of the curious stares of the nosy public.

Bending down slightly, Gohan smiled as he allowed the lesbians lips to touch his upper shoulder.

"It's not that strange he said as he felt her nevously smell his shoulder, and in fact i really don't understand why i didn't consider this earlier."

"You smell weird, Chizuru stated as she continued to smell his scent, you don't smell like other guys that try to come on to me.. you smell kinda wild, like a animal would smell in the forest."

"So how hard do i have to bite you, she said into his skin as she began to run her teeth over it, like a vampire?"

"No, you don't have to go that deep, Gohan smirked as he is watched by a concerned Tatsuki and a very intrigued Ichigo, you just need to break the skin and drink just a little of my blood, that's how it occurred with Inoue-chan, it dosen't make you a vampire, nor does it give you a taste for blood... well Inoue-chan got a taste for mine, Gohan smiled, but that's Inoue-chan it could be different for you."

"Hmm, Chizuru replied as she bit his shoulder, taste for blood hmm?" She finished as she licked off the small amount of blood that surrounded the small wound that she had created.

"Is that it? Chizuru said as she pulled away licking her lips. Nothings changed, I still feel exactly the same."

'How about now? Gohan said.

"Nah still don't feel nothing Gohan."

"Chizuru... Michiru replied looking at the lesbian in shock, Gohan-san didn't say anything."

"Of course he did!, you heard him right, Ichigo?" Chzuru said in confusion.

"No," Ichigo said though he had heard a slight murmuring against his skull like that of an annoying bee.

'That explains why, I can sense where Gohan is as well as Inoue! Tatsuki realized, he has somehow acquired her same distinct energy, though not as strong as Inoue's.'

'hmm, your pretty receptive to my thoughts, Gohan said to a now really interested Chizuru, can you feel my feelings as well?'

'How could I do that? She said as she tried to sort out her new additions.

'It's easy, Inoue said breaking into their mental talk, just think about your feelings, it was easier for me to do it because of... well um.. what me and Gohan-kun were doing at the time, Inoue blushed physically and mentally, as she remembered what they were doing, unknowingly portraying those emotions.

'Wow, Chizuru, blushed as she felt the raw emotions coming from Inoue, you really love him don't you?'

'He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me, Inoue smiled, but that pales in comparison to the feelings that i have for my friends, she replied as she showed those emotions to the awestruck lesbian.

Focusing, Chizuru brought herself back from their mental talk.

"What happened? Tatsuki asked, you Gohan and Orihime, all went quiet for at least an hour while Gohan had this really weird look on his face."

"Huh?, Oh yeah he was teaching me how to read his feelings and thoughts."

Looking coyly at the hybrid, Chizuru looked at the floor then at him then back to the floor.

"I can guess what you want me to do Chizuru-chan, Gohan smirked as he sat down, the lesbian sitting down on his lap not too long after. What is it?"

"Bite me back, I wanna see if it is a two way thing, she smirked as she wiggled on his groin.

"Like i said, there is no going back after i bite you, the feelings won't go away, nor will the marks, so i ask you again, do you want to do thi...

"Shut up and bite me or I'll rip off your penis, Chizuru said as she kissed him.

"Fair enough, Gohan conceded as he returned the favour, don't come crying to me if you can't handle it."

Biting down on her shoulder, Gohan also began to feel Chizuru's feelings after her blood had hit his own blood stream.

'Hmm, so that's how you feel is it Chizuru-chan?'

"S... such, passion, your thoughts are so wild, Gohan-kun, Chizuru said as she now felt their new connection, how does Inoue, stand such emotion hitting her daily?"

"If it gets too much for her she can block it out, Gohan said as he was also intrigued by Chizuru's thoughts and feelings, though that is only when she can't handle it."

Sitting beside them, Inoue, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Michiru watched in fascination as Chizuru got comfortable in Gohan's arms.

"Shall we just sit here for the rest of the date? Gohan asked as he lay down against the tree, I'm feeling pretty comfortable, where i am now, he said as Inoue sat on his chest.

"Well i've got to go soon, Michiru said as she watched Inoue play with Gohan's hair, while Chizuru played with his sides, i only really came out because Chizuru wanted to see if you were actually going out with Inoue."

"Shh! Chizuru ordered, he doesn't need to know that!"

Chuckling, Gohan said it didn't matter.

"As long as everybody is happy, i don't really care what you think about me."

Shifting Inoue and Chizuru into his arms, Gohan smiled. "I'm with those i care about, who care about me, looking at a comfortable Ichigo and Tatsuki who are sitting near them, no matter what happens from here on out, as long as i have them, I will have no worries."

"That's nice, Tatsuki said as she snuggled into Ichigo's arms, we will look out for each other."

Smiling, Ichigo stroked his new girlfriend's head as she fell asleep in his arms. 'She looks much happier now, i guess she's accepted Gohan... that's good.'

"**The kid is pretty good at listening to others, and bringing them together" **Hollow Ichigo admitted.

'You see it too huh?, Ichigo said as he conversed with his Hollow.

"**Don't get me wrong 'king' it's not like i like the kid or anything, but with his help we got so far... and so powerful."**

"_**For once I agree with you, **_Zangetsu said as he watched through Ichigo's eyes, _**that**__**boy with such a great heart, will be a great warrior... but should something happen to him to make him go... to the dark side there will be little we can do to stop him."**_

_**'**_What makes you think that Gohan would go to the dark side, Zangetsu?'

"_**Men with something to protect, who have that very thing that are protecting taken away from them... may do crazy things in their grief."**_

_**'**_Then that would apply to me too, Ichigo said as he considered the idea, If somebody were to take Tatsuki away from me, and the only option to save her was to go through the dark willingly... then i would do it with no hesitation.'

"**So you do have it in you, **Hollow Ichigo smirked before disappearing into the recess of Zangetsu's cloak,** just be sure you keep it."**

"_**hmm"**_

"What was that about Zangetsu-san?"

"_**It does not matter Ichigo, sleep."**_

"They look so happy captain, Matsumoto said as she watched the happily sleeping group from afar.

"Gohan's doing pretty well for himself, Toshiro agreed, and i never thought that i would see Kurosaki take a girlfriend, let alone her to like him back"

"I wonder what, Gohan-taicho did to convince that lesbian to swing both ways," Ikkaku said as he watched Chizuru snuggle into Gohan's arms with one of her own resting on Inoue's breast and the other on Gohan's chest.

"I guess that is something we may never find out, unless Gohan-taicho tells us," Yumichika replied flicking an eyebrow.

"Well I for one think it's about time that Ichigo got some one for himself Renji smirked as Rukia sat on his shoulders like how Yachiru sat on Kenpachi's.

"Now we can all double date!"


	12. Chapter 12 Chizuru's New Move

'hey' being mental speech

Chapter 12 Chizuru's New Move

Following the weeks after the date, Gohan and Inoue, spent a lot of time going out with Chizuru, Ichigo and Tatsuki, the latter joining due to they're fascination with Gohan's abilities, which Chizuru was learning more and more about.

'Gohan-kun wanna come round my house with Hime-chan later?'

'Sure Chizu-chan, Gohan said as he let his two girlfriends hang on his arms as they walked to the class room, why do you need some _extra_ tutoring?'

Gohan replied as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now why would you think that?" Chizuru said swapping effortlessly between mental and physical speech.

"You make it sound like I'm a wanton harlot, who's only in it for the booty."

"Now you're putting words in my mouth Gohan grinned, don't worry I'll be there, he finished kissing Chizuru before grabbing a kiss from Inoue as he got his equipment from his locker.

"Your lucky I love you Gohan-kun! Chzuru said as her face went red, or I'd have to spank you!"

"Oh is that right, Miss I get wet when you stick your tongue down my throat and touch my bum?"

"Oooo... burn Inoue giggled, he got you Chizuru-chan."

"And besides... a bit of spanking never hurt anyone, Gohan blushed.

"Well then, I know just what to do with you tonight don't I?" Chizuru blushed as the thought of spanking her boyfriend's beautiful buttocks got her excited.

"And I'll know what to do with you, Gohan replied his voice going silky as he backed Chizuru into a corner, don't play with me Chizu-chan you should know by now that I go by my rules."

"Hmm your rules, Gohan-kun? Inoue said from behind him, your rules... leave a tail behind don't they?" she finished grabbing his.

..."Your getting in on this as well Hime-chan? Gohan replied as he switched his attention between both of his women, you don't play fair you know he said swinging her around into the same corner.

"You two shouldn't be ganging up on me like this, I might have to _discipline_ you both."

"You'd have to catch us first," Inoue said clenching his tail making him back up for a second, that one second enough for both her and Chizuru to get away, for they're morning routine of Get Chased By Gohan.

"I'm gonna get you for that! Gohan shouted as he chased after them intentionally allowing them to get far away from him.

Knowing the school like he did, Gohan decided to run to the spot that he knew they were most likely to run to.

"Odd, they're not here, he said going to the roof, I guess they must be...

Un-shielding herself and Chizuru, Inoue leapt upon her boyfriend, see i told you he wouldn't find us like this!"

"That was a neat trick, Gohan said as Inoue leapt on him, going down to the floor, you never told me that you could completely remove your energy signature, that could come in very handy."

"You've gotten so good at tracking us we had to try something new, Chizuru said as she straddled his hips, smirking as she kissed Inoue she added, but now that you know that she can do it we won't be able to hide from you so easily again."

"Hmm your right about that he said, well since i have your stuff shall we take this back to your place? Gohan said.

"Oh hello there mister forward? You really think your going to get into our pants like that do you?"

"Who said anything about your pants?, I'm going to eat you two up like the full course meals that you are, then for dessert... Gohan whispered into their ears, I'll make you scream my name...

"B... bring it tough guy, Chizuru moaned going wet at his seductive voice, you know that we can take anything you can dish out."

"Ah, but that was the old Gohan, he said, the Gohan who didn't know where your G spot was and didn't know how to pleasure you properly."

"Now he replied grabbing all of their school items and transporting them directly all to Chizuru's bedroom, i know exactly how to make you call my name"

..."I'm liking this Gohan already, Chizuru said as she and Inoue began to shamelessly play Gohan's outfit.

"Now you be a good boy, she began as she removed Gohan's shirt and tied each of his arms to the bed posts, and do as your told."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tha's a good boy, Hime-chan do you want to start us off?"

"Super Orihime is ready for action!, Inoue said as she slowly seductively removed her clothing.

"Like what you see, Gohan-kun? she purred as she stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Hmm if that's the best you got I might as well go to sleep Gohan smirked, when was the last time you..".

Removing her panties, Inoue sat on his mouth, you talk too much, sooo now I get to punish you" she moaned as he did a full clean of her insides with his tongue.

'If this is punishment I'm ready for my jail sentence! Gohan said as he continued to make the passionate woman above him go crazy.

"Bad boy, Chizuru said pulling Inoue away from his mouth, making Hime-chan go down that quick."

"Now we'll get you back, she smirked as she licked Gohan's face of any remaining traces of her girlfriend.

Removing his trousers, the bisexual began to lick her way down his firm abs stopping when she met his dragon boxers.

"Full mast already?, my Hime-chan... this dragon is ours for the taking!"

Getting up shakily, Inoue clambered back on to Gohan, her crotch dripping everywhere, bad, bad Gohan-kun she moaned, since when did you learn to do that?"

'Ever since our last... dance, you really don't pay attention much when you're in that state, it was the perfect opportunity for me.'

'Oh hush you, she said as she began to snogg the crap out of him, It's not my fault that your so good at finding my weak spots.'

'Why, that's what your Sōten Kisshun, is there for Gohan smiled as he rolled his tongue around the inside of her mouth, rejecting pleasure and pain.'

'It's not meant for something like that!' she moaned as his tongue went places she never thought were sensitive.

"Boy oh boy, you two just can't keep your hands off each other can you? Chizuru sighed, even when I tie you down you still manage to bend her to your...

"Sorry Chizu-chan, Gohan interrupted as he pulled his arms out of their confines easily without damaging the bed, I have an offer you can't refuse" he finished as he stripped her down quickly.

"Gohan-kun! What do you think you are...

Lining their crotches up Gohan stuck his now very excited, little Gohan between them.

"This is my offer, he groaned as he slowly, rubbed the skin of their crotches with his penis.

"Naughty, naughty, Gohan-kun, I'm... I'm in control here...! Chizuru squealed as Inoue fondled her chest from below, while Gohan rubbed their crotches.

"Oh I can't win against you two" she moaned as she gave up and removed Inoue's top and bra and began to suckle at her teats.

"Ooo, Chizuru-chan, Gohan-kun, Inoue said as her voice got louder, you guys.. don't play FAIR!"

She screamed, leaking all over Gohan and Chizuru respectively as she pulled Chizuru up for a passionate kiss.

"Hime-chan, Gohan said as she continued to make out with her friend, your just to beautiful when you orgasm, your warm glow just makes me wanna take you to the stars."

"Gohan-kun your such a sweet talker, Inoue moaned as she and Chizuru got off on his slong.

"And you, Chizuru-chan, with those beautiful eyes and that loving nature of yours, it's no wonder you were gay, guy's would be clamoring to get at you, he finished as he continued to pleasure the beauty's beneath him.

"That's it! Chizuru moaned as she got off Inoue and pushed Gohan on to the bed, your sweet talk your love, everything about you... I love it!"

"How, do you do it.. just how do you make people wanna love you, Gohan please I need to know!"

"Why, it's obvious, Gohan groaned, as she sat on his crotch and began sliding back and forth, it's because i love them, he said, I want them to be themselves, no hiding behind masks, or someone else, I want to see to the real person inside."

"That above everything else, is who I am Gohan replied, rubbing back against her while his fingers played inside of Inoue, before my strength before my heritage, I am a man who wishes to love and be loved back!"

"We love you, Gohan! Inoue and Chizuru screamed, and we will always love you!"

"Now I'll show you the depth of my love!" Chizuru said as she sat up moved his penis into position and then sat down on it.

"Damn you Chizu-chan! Gohan screamed as she clamped down on him, making him very glad that he had the foresight to put the strongest sound kido barrier around all of Inoue's friend's houses.

"What the hell! Chizuru screamed as he rooted in her, your way too...too GOOD!

"I learn quickly! Gohan grunted as her inner muscles clenched and stroked his raging demon.

"No it's not possible for male and female sex to feel this good! Chizuru continued to scream as she bounced on him like there was no tomorrow, guys, can't be this good!"

"I'm not 'guy's,' Gohan said sitting up and going super, I'M GOHAN!" he screamed as he went Super Saiyan 2.

"You animal!, Chizuru said as she went bonkers, and did everything in her power to make him come before she did.

"Still not good enough I'm afraid, Chizuru-chan! Gohan yelled as he poked his tail into her anus making her spaz out all over his crotch.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, please, stop your killing me with pleasure! Chizuru cried as she locked her arms and legs around the first and only man she would ever let in her body.

"Your like a boa constrictor you are!, Gohan shouted as she clenched every one of her muscles as tightly around him as she could, clenching me so tightly, how can i stop, without hurting you!?"

"Make me cum, please oh please just make ME CUMMM!"

"Your wish is my command! Gohan roared as he sucked on her nipple.

"GOHAN!" Chizuru yelled as she clawed his back like a mad woman, his stimulation of her three pleasure zones, too hard to resist as she spurted again and again into his golden pubic hair.

"I have to hold it back! Gohan groaned as he tried to make the banshee on top of him loosen her grip.

"Hell no, Chizuru said as she stuck her claws into his back, you aint getting me off, until i get you off!"

"But you might get pregnant!, Gohan moaned as she continued to bounce on him, I don't want to burden you with a kid!"

"OOO Gohan, that's just it, i want your babies just like Hime-chan does!, she giggled as she continued to use muscles she didn't even know she had until that day.

"Your so sweet and considerate and a perfect lover, she said as she continued to internally massage his tool, while playing with the tail that is stimulating her anus, any woman would be glad to have you, but we had you first!, Inoue and Chizuru yelled, a part of you will always belong to us!"

"And you will always be a part of me! Gohan yelled as he began to spurt.

"YESSSSS!, THAT'S IT GIVE IT ALL TO US!"

"Don't ever let us go! Gohan-kun, Chizuru said as she had an enormous orgasam, before finally letting him go.

"It's my turn now!, Inoue squealed as she moved Chizuru off of Gohan, and claimed his baby maker for herself.

"Bit randy today Hime-chan? Gohan groaned as he covered up Chizuru, you normally wait...!"

"Not after that speech she said as she got into their rhythm, every time, every time, you make us feel like we're on top of the world, you ask for nothing in return, but love."

"I... i will gladly continue to give you that love!"


	13. Chapter 13 Gohan's Darkness

Chapter 13 Gohan's Darkness

Exahusting their boyfriend's stamina which seemed limitless much to their delight, Inoue and Chizuru, continued to take advantage of Gohan's culinary skills whenever they could.

"You guys are gonna kill Gohan at some point you know," Ichigo smirked one evening while they were at the superstore, as he watched the two women torment his friend.

"Uh,uh, Kurosaki-kun, Inoue said as she sat on Gohan's back, he's the one who's gonna kill us, he's supposed to stay down, instead he keeps 'rising to the occasion.'

"That's not all, Chizuru giggled as she doodled love hearts on the corner of Gohan's shirtless back with her finger, he eats _'dessert'_ better than I would have expected from a male."

"Dessert? Ichigo said in confusion before he realises what they are taking about, Gohan... you don't really...

"YepI like to eat their desserts a lot Ichigo, Gohan smiled, don't you like Tatsuki-chan's?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet, Ichigo blushed, as he considered the thought, Tatsuki likes to cuddle most days."

"You haven't tried Tatsuki-chan yet? Inoue said in confusion, that's the first thing Gohan-kun did to me... his tongue made me see stars, Inoue blushed going a deep red as she recalled the memory, he said it was all about fli..."

"I think Ichigo understands, Tatsuki blushed, I'll keep it in mind."

"Hey why don't you come over one night and watch him in action?, Chizuru offered, we could show Ichigo, the full works"

"Chizuru I didn't know you liked people watching while you got your goodies." Tatsuki smirked.

"I said you'd be watching him not me! Chizuru blushed, and anyway, she countered, I bet you couldn't take it if Ichigo did that to you!"

"Oooo, I think Chizuru got one on you Tatsuki-chan, Ichigo smirked, you gonna take that?"

"Quiet you!, she replied smacking him on the head,I didn't realise that you wanted to take it to the next level already, she smirked, watching as Ichigo's face went red, I was wating for you to give the okay, Ichigo said truthfully, and besides I have no experince in those matter..

"Goody, then we can teach you! Inoue said dragging a surprised Tatsuki followed by Gohan who was pulling Ichigo and Chizuru out of the store, let's go back to Chizuru-sans place she has a nicer bedroom."

"Inoue?, A bit forward for you isn't it Gohan said as he easily caried Ichigo and Chizuru on his shoulders, I mean you normally can't even shower when Chizuru is watching you, and now your wanting to show Tatsuki..."

"Ah, now i get it.. he said as he overtook Inoue and Tatsuki, reaching Chizuru's house before they had time to blink, you feel comfortable with Tatsuki watching you because she was the first person you showed your kinky side to besides me."

"Gohan you didn't need to pick me up!" Ichigo shouted hitting his friend.

"Your slow Ichigo, so yeah I did, and besides I'm looking forward to what Hime-chan is gonna do."

"That..., that's right, Inoue huffed as she arrived, her chest going up and down doing wonders for Gohan and Chizuru, with Tatsuki-chan we can show her how to direct Kurosaki-kun."

"We? Gohan said lifting his eyebrow.

"Me and Chizuru-chan of course, you two are supposed to be good boys and watch us at work."

"Hmm.. okay, Gohan said, but If I think I need to show you where your going wrong I will jump In, and point It out to you with Ichigo as my witness, Gohan smirked.

"Fair enough Ichigo smirked back as long as I get to test what I learned on Inoue."

"That's up to Inoue, Gohan smiled and besides, what better way to test your skills but on a master of the craft?"

"Charmer, Inoue blushed, but I got all my tricks from Chizuru-chan, I just expanded on them, it's a good past time."

"Don't worry, Tatsuki, Gohan said as she looked into his eyes, they won't hurt you, looking at his girlfriends, he muttered 'much!'"

"What was that Gohan-Kun?" Inoue said In a dangerously sweet voice.

"No...nothing Hime-chan."

"Just for that, you carry her into the room!"

"Huh why me, Gohan said in confusion, can't you or Ichigo-san do it?"

"Because you think we'd hurt our friend, you can start it off, while we work on Kurosaki-kun."

"Heh, good luck Kurosaki-san, Gohan said for the first time using Ichigo's last name, scaring the shit out of the shinigami, you'll be begging them to stop by the time that their finished with you." He finished lifting a surprised Tatsuki, into his arms.

"You flatter us, Chizuru said, but you have to go and take your punishment like a good boy," she said smirking at Tatsuki, as she led them into her house.

"Don't break her before she's had her turn with Ichigo, Inoue said as she slowly stripped Ichigo of his upper clothes, that is gonna be the highlight of our session."

"Right, Gohan said carrying Tatsuki upstairs, don't break him ether."

"Gohan-kun!"

"What? I'm just saying!" he chuckled as he continued into Chizuru's bedroom.

"Right then Kurosaki-kun, Inoue said, as she looked his bare chest up and down with a hungry expresion, lets see what you got..."

* * *

Upstairs, Gohan and Tatsuki's tongues are being introduced to each other,

"If we're gonna do this right and beat that lot downstairs, Gohan said as he nibbled on her tongue, we need to do this really slowly, nothing gets me more excited than a challenge he said as he toyed with Tatsuki's short hair and cheeks.

"I'm the same, Tatsuki gasped as she pulled away from him to get some air. After getting over her initial nervousness, Tatsuki had been the one to start the passionate could really learn a thing or two from you about kissing, he's really good no doubt about that... but you know just how to play with my tongue."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, Tatsuki, Gohan said as he began licking the side of her neck inhaling her scent as he continued, Inoue and Chizuru, have a counter for this that will have Ichigo putty in their hands."

"Could you teach me that one? She smirked as she started kissing his neck, I think I'm gonna need everything you can teach me!"

"There are two reasons why I can't, Gohan said shaking his head. One they came up with it and i can't do it half as good as they can, two it makes me lose myself after I kiss someone like that, that's why they are better at it because they like watching me giving in to my passions. He finished nibbling on her lower throat, not once trying to over step the mark, watching her reactions, Gohan continued to delve into the sweet scent that was Tatsuki's hair.

"Mmmm, I... see, she said as she pulled his head up for another heated kiss, so if I experiment on you, you might... lose control? She smirked as she licked his canines.

Hearing Ichigo's pained moans, Gohan smirked, 'looks like he's getting the full works, hmm they are really getting into thi..

Pausing in his thoughts as he felt Tatsuki lick a certain part of his tonsil, Gohan groaned.

"Oh?, seems like I've found your weak spot Gohan-kun, Tatsuki seductively purred.

"Ca.. calm down Tatsuki, Gohan pleaded as she rubbed her body against his, you're a quick learner I'll give you that but..."

"But what Gohan? She said as she stroked his tonsil with her tongue again, you took me up here to teach me and now you're the one being taught, I think that's a fair enough deal."

Eyes starting to flicker, Gohan forced himself away from his sayian urges and just began to rub her body through her school outfit.

"Your not playing with someone who doesn't know how to play the game, Tatsuki, he growled, causing her to get damp in a hurry, I will swallow you whole he said, slowly removing her top.

"I...I'm up for a challenge, she brazenly stated, bring it I'll take what you got and more."

"You've got spunk I'll give you that he admitted as he descended to her braless chest, but It'll take more than that to beat me he said as he lowered his head and began to toy with her nipples with his hands and his mouth lingered around her neck.

"Ohhh, Gohan, Tatsuki said as she began panting due to his attention, I can see why, Chizuru went bi... you know how to...

"You talk to much Tatsuki, the only thing I want out of your mouth Is my name," Gohan replied as he continued to use her like a puppet on a string.

* * *

Downstairs, Ichigo is fairing much worse, than Gohan.

**"How does the kid do It!" **Ichigo's inner Hollow pleaded, as he like Ichigo was being tormented by the two girls who had yet to take off their clothes, yet had him and the 'king' eating out of their hands, with only a few kisses.

'I don't know!, Ichigo moaned as Inoue continued to lick his throat while Chizuru, a woman he will now never underestimate, rubbed her breasts Into his back.

"I think he's ready for the next part, Chizuru-chan, Inoue said kissing her girlfriend, setting Ichigo's senses on fire.

"hmm, just a little more playtime Inoue, Chizuru begged, Gohan normally makes us give up at this point, let's see if Ichigo, can make us do the same."

"The same? Ichigo growled, canines slightly extending, I'll match It! He promised as he quickly turned the tables on the seductive women.

"Oh?, looks like you've got a feel for the game already Kurosaki-kun, Inoue said as he began to kiss her heavily while stroking Chizuru's hair.

'Hurry up Gohan-kun, Kurosaki-kun is getting me rowdy!'

* * *

However Gohan was having troubles of his own

"Are you sure your new to this?" Gohan asked as nothing he did managed to overwhelm the feisty woman.

"I never said I was, Tatsuki moaned as she took Gohan's tongue into her mouth, you guys just assumed that Ichigo and I were 'virgins,' you never asked us about what we may have been doing."

"Spunk, attitude and a body to die for? Gohan grinned, I can see why Ichigo loves you so much, he said as he continued to be tormented instead of the one doing the tormenting.

"You have a silver tongue Gohan, Tatsuki purred, let's see how well you can use it she said striping off her lower pants.

"Bit hasty aren't we? I thought we were gonna play some mor..."

"i'm done playing, she said unconsciously echoing Ichigo downstairs, It's about time I get to see how well you can eat _'my dessert.'_"

Watching as her soaking honey pot was revealed, Gohan smirked.

"Eat.. me" Tatsuki moaned pulling his head to her crotch on the bed.

'hmm this girl talks my language, Gohan thought as he began to tease her outer vaginal lips before starting to make his way deeper into her core.

"Ngggh... arrrr... Tatsuki moaned, your... gonna have to do better then that if you want to make me scream!"

"Oh still got some spunk left, Gohan said impressed, I might have to up my game, he continued nibbling slightly on her sensitive clit.

"You... play... DIRTY! Tatsuki moaned, getting louder as he alternated between nibbling and sucking on her now completely drenched vagina. Unfortunately for you I have been paying attention to what your girlfriends do to you to make you mush." She smiled seductively, slowly stroking his tail, causing the little prince in her crotch, to lick even faster.

"NGGGH! WHATTT! This... wasn't supposed to work out like thissssssss! Tatsuki hissed as he overwhelmed her with his skills.

"You were supposed to, Gohan murmured into her crotch, they did it too much to me and I now really have to be aroused before that would affect me" he grinned as she screamed and came really loud when he sucked really hard on her clit.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! NGGGGH!

"Huff, huff, you shouldn't be able to do that! Tatsuki moaned on the bed as Gohan lay beside her still fully clothed watching as she tried to get her breath.

"You pushed me into a corner, a very good one at that, he grinned looking at the ceiling as he continued, unfortunately..

"That was the wrong thing to do! Inoue shouted coming in and leaping on top of Tatsuki's breathless naked body, completely... starkers.

"Inoue?" Tatsuki panted watching as Gohan got up and emptied what remained of Tatsuki's juices into Inoue's mouth.

"Your girlfriend's pretty good, bro but I still beat her, she can try better in the next round."

"Next round? Tatsuki panted, we're not done?"

"Like Hime-chan said, the highlight of this adventure Is to see you and Ichigo have it off before our depraved eyes, Chizuru, giggled as she tore into Gohan's clothes.

"Chizuru! Gohan, shouted as he grabbed the ecstatic nude bisexual and proceeded to lovingly destroy all of her weak spots.

"Pay attention Ichigo! Gohan smirked over his shoulder as he watched his friend drool over the lewd noises his girlfriend was making while Inoue was grinding shamelessly on top of her.

"It was fun downstairs, but I wanna continue up here with you!" Chizuru moaned grinding into Gohan as he continued to strike each sensual spot with his fingers and mouth.

"Ichigo, show me what you've learned! Gohan said nodding at Inoue and Tatsuki, who are in throes of lust.

Giving into his Hollow more in his lust, Ichigo stripped off what was left of his clothes.

_"I'm taking my woman, _Ichigo grunted as he quickly toyed with Tatsuki's vagina, making her groan with lust, Inoue turning on her friends lap to thoroughly, kiss Ichigo so wrapped up in the moment to notice the new changes to her best friend and sex partner.

Gohan however, did. 'Calm down in there! If you hurt any of them I'll destroy you!'

**'How are you able to communicate to me this way?,** Hollow Ichigo, asked surprised enough to stop his dangerous assault on his host's girlfriend's vagina.

'Ever since I mated with Inoue, I have had more access to my ancestry abilities, that combined with Ichigo and me sharing our powers, was enough.'

'So I am only saying this once, hurt them, or your host in any way and I'll rip you out, comprende?'

Gohan finished his eyes flashing a vivid, yellow green, completely different to when he accessed his sayian or shinigami powers.

**'Teh you got balls kid, I'm gonna love beating the shit out of you when I get the chance!, but you got a point, I won't get much fun If I break them entirely, I'll just push them to near breaking point.' **

'Grr,'

**'What's the problem?, Ah your jealous I might take your woman from you is that right... Boy?'** Hollowfied Ichigo said, against Ichigo's wishes. **"I hadn't thought about it like that, **he said as he stuck his penis in Inoue, while sucking on Tatsuki's fingers,**it will be fun watching as I make your girlfriend scream my name as I pound her far better than you ever will!'**

Going cold, Gohan turned his attention away from the scene unable to watch anymore, Chizuru, seeing the change in his movements, but due to him blocking his conversation with Ichigo's Hollow side, she was clueless as to the cause.

"Gohan-kun? She said lovingly slowing down in her erotic dance to hold his stricken face in her hands, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Chizuru, Gohan said accidentally slipping up and saying her name without his usual term of endearment, which immediately got her worried.

"Do you want to stop, I haven't got off yet, but...if you want to we can."

"NO!, Gohan shouted, angry for the first time that she had met him, causing her, for the first time to fear her mate.

"I mean no Chizu-chan, Gohan said sighing, a couple of confused tears falling from his eyes which immediately got Chizuru's attention.

Getting off of her mate she dragged him out of the room leaving behind Ichigo who continued to plow Inoue without a care.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Sitting in his lap in the spare bedroom, Chizuru looked at her mate, "Gohan please talk to me."

Looking at the wall separating them and Ichigo, Gohan's hands began to clench and unclench in a fury that he had never felt before, as his eyes began to glow green with barely suppressed saiyan rage, Gohan was in a personal battle with his sayian feelings and his human ones.

_'Kill him, kill him before he takes what is ours!' _came the gleeful sound of his saiyan powers given a physical form.

'No! That's not Ichigo in there, that's his other half! Gohan pleaded, trying and losing the mental battle even with the help of his zanpakuto's and grandfather trying to soothe his dominating saiyan side down, due to his own fear that he might lose Inoue to that beast In there.

_'You know I'm right, can't you hear him In there? Pushing you out of her heart, taking your first mate. That bastard, with all the help that we've given him he thinks he can shit on our turf and take what he wants?' _

_'I will not stand for it! Be the warrior that you were born to be, destroy him and take them all!'_

Being pulled into the darkness with every cry he heard from Inoue, Gohan was losing his light.

'I never wanted you, said a spectral apparition of Inoue, in his mind, Kurosaki-kun always had my heart, you only kept it warm for him.'

"More Kurosaki-kun give me more!,"Inoue screamed next door.

'You are just a boy playing a man's game, came another apparition, this time in the form of his other love, Chizuru. We will take your heart and eat it while we continue to torment your soul!'

'Calm down Gohan-kun!' Chizuru cried in his head as well as on the outside as she saw a white mask begin to form on her beloved's face, and an evil aura began to warp around his body, scaring her beyond her wits, Chizuru continued to try to break through the defenses that his sayian side was putting up. Struggling but not giving up, Chizuru screamed, 'I LOVE YOU GOHAN-KUN! Come back to me!'

Everything stopped...

"Chizu-chan? Gohan said, the half mask shattering as the real Gohan shone through, before passing out.

"GOHAN-KUN!"

Well... that quickly ended all the fun time.


	14. Chapter 14 In Which To Make Amends

_*'hey'* _= Shenron, tee hee! Dragons get stars...

Chapter 14 In Which To Make Amends

The feedback of Gohan's power surge going through the house, hitting those responsible were knocked senseless by Gohan's pain, None more so then Ichigo.

**"The boy"** Hollow Ichigo said sensing Gohan's power take a leap as he paused in his thrusting, **Hah, if he gets like this because I'm taking her body what will he do if I take her soul, **he smirked as he bent down attempting to bite the same spot that Gohan had bit to mark Inoue as his own.

'No, this is going to far!' Ichigo said, fighting his Hollow and getting away from Inoue.

Breaking the Hollow's hold over him, Ichigo screamed as he felt Gohan's pain.

"GOHAN!"

Staggering drunkenly to his feet, Ichigo tried to slow the images down...

Gohan's smiling face when they fought... his happiness when he got his first girlfriend, only to find that a part of her heart still loved Ichigo... his acceptance of this fact and the joy when he saw the two of them... his fear when he saw Ichigo's Hollow side taking control and his suffering when Ichigo's Hollow tried to break Inoue.

"Please make it stop, Gohan, please you have to make it stop! I can't bear it!"

Ichigo cried grabbing his head as Gohan's thoughts and feelings continued to wash over him.

"Ichigo, Tatsuki said confusion in her voice, what's going...

GOHAN-KUN! Inoue screamed running out of the room to find her chosen mate.

Hard on her heels, Ichigo ran as fast as he could after her.

Rushing into the next room, their hearts stop as they see Gohan's motionless form.

"Sōten Kisshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Inoue cried trying to send her powers to heal Gohan.

Only for her powers to be rejected by Gohan's body causing her to fall down to her knees in surprise.

"He... He rejected it, why would he reject...

Seeing black blood begin to leak out of Gohan's mouth, Inoue was terrified.

"What's happening to Gohan-kun?"

"He... his heart, it's bleeding, Chizuru said watching in fear, if we don't do something...

"Damn it! This is all your fault Kurosaki, he trusted you!" Chizuru said turning to Ichigo in her anger.

"That... that wasn't me, that was...

"I know what that was, so did Gohan but he thought that you could control it, it was just supposed to be us, not us plus 1!"

"What are you talking about Chizuru-chan? Tatsuki said in confusion, there was only four of us in that room."

"I can't get him to wake up! Inoue interrupted, not only that, she said trying once again to heal him with her powers only for the healing shield to almost simultaneously shatter on contact, his body keeps rejecting me!... It's never done that before."

"It will do it now, Chizuru said sadly, before he passed out... Gohan, felt that you had betrayed him, and because of that his body won't accept any form of help from you."

"What... but Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun was okay with it!"

"He was until _he _interfered."

"Okay, what the hell is going on! Tatsuki said in confusion, there was only four of us in that room!"

"Ask your boyfriend.."

"Well Kurosaki? I'm all ears, Tatsuki asked watching Gohan's body.

"Tatsuki... I..

"You don't even have the guts to tell the people who care about you your problems? Chizuru laughed, no wonder you can't control your powers."

"Now look here, Ichigo said getting angry, it was Inoue's idea to even do this thing, if you should be angry at anyone be angry at her!"

"Kurosaki-kun, Inoue said before smacking him across the face.

"Stop it both of you! Chizuru said, it's not changing the situation, Gohan did this in open faith and now he's the one who's paying for it" she moaned.

"I.. i'm sorry Kurosaki-kun Inoue cried, I just.."

"It's okay Inoue, Ichigo said, shocked that she would hit him, that was my bad."

"Ungh, what happened? Gohan said waking up from his death like sleep, the black blood that once leaked from his mouth stopping.

"Gohan-kun!, Chizuru cried grabbing Gohan, and kissing him repeatedly.

"Wow if this is what happen's when I'm unconscious, what will you do if I'm about to die?"

"Don't joke around! Inoue cried we thought we were going to lose you!"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?" Inoue asked.

"All I remember is..

'_Destroy them..._

Arrgh my head!" Gohan cried clasping his head.

_'Destroy them all.'_

"No..

_'Destroy them before they destroy you!'_

"Get... get out of my head!" Gohan yelled clutching his head in agony.

"Gohan-kun! Chizuru cried trying to assist.

"He has to do it himself, Ichigo said holding her back.

"Like fuck he does! Chizuru said pulling away from Ichigo, it's because of you being to stubborn to go to others for help which caused all of this! I am not gonna let the same thing happen to my boyfriend!"

"Chizuru...

"Let her go Ichigo, Tatsuki said angrily, we have a lot of talking to do" she said pulling pulling him out of the house.

"But Gohan is..."

"We've caused enough trouble!"

* * *

Back Inside Chizuru's House

"Gohan-kun! Listen... listen to the sound of my voice, listen as I call you, Chizuru said as she put her hands on Gohan's sides.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you, Gohan cried as his internal battle raged once more.

'_See even now she wishes to control you'_

_'That faithless woman, friends with that slut!'_

"Inoue-chan is no slut! Gohan cried as he continued to resist the dark influences. And, Chizuru-chan, is not faithless!"

...What's a slut?...

….fo... _fool, you don't even know... you truly are Goku's son... _The voice said in exasperation.

"Gohan-kun... Inoue said in sadness, I'm sorry for causing you pain."

_'Liar!, I saw the look on your face, you wanted it, you wanted someone to destroy you!'_

"Gohan.. I

"Stop hurting Inoue-san!" Gohan cried, don't listen to him, he... he doesn't know a damn thing!"

"No... he's right Gohan-kun... I... I did revel in it. Finally I could have the men that my heart had fallen for, my only mistake was to let Kurosaki-kun's darkness take advantage of my love."

Putting a hand lovingly on his face, Inoue continued, if you hadn't been so accepting, I would never have been able to explore my feelings for Kurosaki-kun, I just wanted you to know that I love you for that."

"Inoue-san.. Gohan said.

'_No I will have your soul!'_

"It's time you went away, creature of the dark!"

Powering up, Gohan overwhelmed the darkness.

_*'That won't be the last time you see him.'* _Said another voice

'Shenron?'

*'_Yes, Gohan, I must apologize, his being here in your mind is my mistake, When Dende removed the taint on the balls a small amount separated and merged with your soul when it was in it's most vulnerable... transition.'*_

'What is he?'

*'_He is what would have happened on earth if Dende had not removed the energy build-up of the dragonballs, he is the first of what have been seven shadow dragon's but due to his power being severely diminished due to Dende and my interference, he is nowhere near his possible level.'*_

*'_He is also the one that manipulated Ichigo's Hollow. The Hollow itself most likely thinks that it was his own doing, but that is not the case as being the first of the seven, he is still powerful enough to manipulate a setting when he belives it can be of use to him.'*_

'So this is not Kurosaki-san's fault?'

*'_Yes and no, Yes because if he had more control over his Hollow neither would have been swayed so easily, but no because he is not yet ready to control it_'*

'I'll help him control his power!'

*'_Not yet Gohan, the time has not come yet, however... what you can do is finish off where you left off.'*_

_'Where I left off?...'_

_Grinning like an old pervert, Shenron replied._

_*'You think that being in your body and sharing speaking time with that old pervert Gohan wouldn't change me? I've grown fond of these women too, and without realising it, they stole a piece of me too.'*_

'Aww Shenron you big old softie!' Gohan smirked.

*'_Who... who you callin a big old softie, youngster! Just because I like you doesn't mean I will allow you to call me such names!'_

_'_Would you prefer it if I said it_?' _Chizuru said appearing in her spectral mode in Gohan's head interrupting their talk_._

_*'… gah!'* _

'Not quite the way I thought a almighty dragon would respond when spoken to,' Inoue giggled also butting in.

*'_I... I can see why it was so easy for you to subdue Shadow, Gohan._

_Don't lose your lights, for without them you'll be..'*_

'Huh what you looking at me for like that!' Chizuru said stomping her feet.

_*'You don't feel it yet do you?..._

_'What? feel what!'_

_*'Look after them Gohan.'* _Shenron said ignoring Chizuru before fading away to go someplace else in Gohan's body.

'Damn it!'


	15. Chapter 15 Fresh Start Or Not

Chapter 15 Fresh Start... Or Not

After the events that had caused Shadow's appearance in Gohan's heart, it was hard for those involved to see each other eye to eye.

Gohan however one day had, had enough...

"Okay guys that's enough! He had shouted one day as he was walking by the school lockers with a solemn Ichigo and Tatsuki, accompanied by his girlfriends.

"What happened, happened and to be honest if it hadn't we wouldn't have gotten to understand each others feelings better."

"Look I told you Kurosaki what happened was not all your doing, hell you told us yourself that you had never done anything like that before!, But I thought naively, that if we were all together you would be ok...

"Because your my bro pal, he said looking him dead in the eye with tears falling down his own, and though i'm not as close to you as Chad or Ishida-san I...

"I wanted to see you happy!, I wanted to see a real smile on your face that you didn't get from fighting a really good fight!, I wanted to show you that there are people you can come to when the road really got tough to do it alone."

Cause we all need someone to kick us up the butt when we're feeling sorry for ourselves!"

But not only that...

"I wanted you and Tatsuki to be a part of us!"

"G... Gohan, Ichigo said eyes filling up, even his Hollow going a little bit more sombre and understanding,**'The kid is going all out for us... why? We almost destroyed him and yet he still wants us..'**

'Because that is what friendship, means! You gotta roll with the punches if you wanna go far!, but you can't do that alone! Gohan said now talking to all of them via telepathic means, you can only do it as a team! And not just any team, a team of people that will carry you when you need to be carried... boot you up your arse when you need a boot!, Gohan laughed, but most importantly...

Looking at Inoue and Chizuru with an expression so heart warming it breaks their heart, you need something to come back to."

"Gohan...

Turning around to the sound of clapping, the group is surprised to see the whole student board behind them.

"That's Gohan-sensei for yah!,

"Yeah, you tell-em boss!

"Kiss and make up, kiss and make up, kiss and make up!"

The school chanted amidst Tatsuki and the others blushing...

uh... uh.

"Oh alright Tatsuki sighed, pulling Ichigo down for a long kiss. We're square again, she said after pulling away, try and hide something this important from me again and I'll tie you to my bed and I'll make you watch kiddie shows for the rest of your life!"

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo said touching his lips.

'Oh yeah, I finally got the touch!'

"Lets go celebrate our stronger friendship with a nice dinner after school, alright? I'm cooking." Gohan smiled

'Gohan... COOKS?!'

"You never told me you could cook Gohan-kun?!, Inoue cried hitting her boyfriend on the head followed by Chizuru, then Tatsuki, who only did it because she would have felt left out.

"Oww! Gohan said in a moan that wasn't all fake, why did I have to teach you guys how to hit me for?!"

"For moments like these, now your not getting away from the question that easy buster! How come you never told us you could cook?" Chizuru said rubbing the spot where they had hit him softly.

"You never asked, and cooking was never mentioned in our spare time, Gohan said shrugging, and to be honest.. I thought you prefered Hime-chan's brand of... how we say... instruments of destruction."

"Hey you said you liked it! Inoue said a bit saddened.

"I do! I do.. it's just a really weird mesh of foods."

"He's got you there Orihime, Chizuru sighed... so what you gonna cook us?"

"That's a surprise, and no amount of kissing is gonna make me talk Gohan said as the girls got seductive looks on their faces.

"Not even a little bit? Inoue said un-buttoning the top button of her school outfit.

"No.. not even a little Gohan stammered as her beautiful flesh was slowly revealed.

"Aww, your no fun! Inoue said, buttoning up again.

'Phew! Dodged a bullet there! I almost told her I was making...

...smirk.

'No mind reading!'

"AWWWWWWW!"

* * *

The rest of the day going smoothly, it was when they were making their way home when they felt it.

"Okay, so I guess i'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" Tatsuki asked as she walked with Ichigo as they left the school grounds.

"Yeah, we'll be seing you same time as always, we'll swing by and pick you up then go Ichigo's. Gohan replied, in fact it might be easier if we...

…...

"Ichigo... their here. Gohan said all serious, and I was so looking forward to a quiet night, aww well."

Appearing not long after the rest of the special squad arrived.

"You felt it too Gohan-taicho, Toshiro said.

"They are stronger than anticipated, I can only hope that you guys spent enough time in the chamber... and out of it."

"So do we. Toshiro agreed, let's go!"

"Give me a sec... Gohan said turning to the girls.

"Girls...

"Gohan?"

Hold on to me."

At Chizuru's hesitation, Gohan gets serious, "this is beyond any of you right now, i'm taking you all back to Orihime's, i've given that place the most barriers, you'll be safe there."

"But what about you and Ichigo? Chizuru pleaded, you might need our help!"

"Go on ahead Ichigo, I'll catch up in a bit." Gohan said.

Nodding, Ichigo swapped into his soul form.

"Kon's gonna watch over you three aren't you?" Gohan said looking at the mod that was currently in Ichigo's body.

"My gigai's already there, so you should be okay, Rangiku said as she watched."

"Thank you Rangiku-san, now come on Chizuru-chan."

"Damn you Gohan! Come back alive ok? And bring that idiot back with you."

"I will do he promised as he dropped them in Inoue's house via instant transmisson.

* * *

With Ikkaku and Yumichika

Dropping from the sky one of the spiritual pressures shows itself.

"Shinigami are you my opponent?"

Looking at Ikkaku, Yumichika says to his friend, "You can have this one, he is a bit too noisy for my taste"

"Okay, you look after that one though," he replied looking at Keigo, who is looking on in pure fear.

Splitting with his comrades, Ikkaku faces the Fracción.

Looking at him for a split second the arrancar, knocks Ikkaku through several buildings.

Coming to rest beside Yumichika he stands up. "Man that guy has a mean punch."

"Alright!, that means we can really get this show on the road." Ikkaku chuckled spitting out a tooth.

Walking back towards his opponent, Ikakku asks "What is your name Arrancar?"

"13th Arrancar Edrad.."

"Why did you stop?"

"There's no need to tell an ant my name as it will get crushed by my boot."

"Well, that's just not on big guy, you see we shinigami have a thing called "Last Courtesy" we always tell those we face our name and rank so that when the defeated is at death's row, they can tell the grim reaper who killed them!"

* * *

With Rukia and Ichigo

? "I'm asking which one of you two is the stronger one!?"

This isn't good, this guy.. compared to that other one... his level is much, much higher than anticipated!"

"Ichigo we have to go! no..

"I knew it wasn't you the mysterious Arrancar said appearing in front of her.

"Stop there, Gohan said appearing in front of Rukia and stopping the Arrancar's attacking fist.

"Who are you shinigami?"

"I'm getting Rukia out of here, Gohan said to an relieved Ichigo, beat him, bro."

"Don't walk away when i'm talking to you!" The Arrancar said charging up a red blast.

"Don't do it..

"Really.. or what?..."

BAN-KAI!

Given the perfect distraction, Gohan disappears with his cargo.

"Teh he got away! No matter.. i'll deal with you first Kurosaki Ichigo, then your annoying friend!"

"You won't live past this day, when I say i'm going to kill someone...

I keep my word!"

"I'll take those odds!" Ichigo smirked as he blocked the Arrancar's punch with his blade, only to be pushed back a few feet from the blow alone.

"What?!"

"Come on Kurosaki, at least keep me entertained!"

The man goads, while Ichigo tries to hit him using his white Getsuga Tensho, which had barely any effect on his opponents tough skin.

"I said.. keep me entertained! He shouted before laying into Ichigo.

"Urgh!"

Growing tired of playing around, the enemy knocks Ichigo into the street below which creates a large crater on Ichigo's impact.

"All right, you want entertainment?" Ichigo said standing up in the rubble tired of holding back.

"Getsuga

Tensho!"

Ichigo screamed, firing his Black Getsuga directly at his opponent.

Blocking, the man is able to tank the attack.

"Heh, Ulquiorra never told us about that move in his report!"

"Now I can see a good reason to kill you!"

"Why don't you just come down and try it!?" Ichigo says a little over intoxicated by his success. However as he sees blackness starting to spread across his eyes, a sure sign that his hollow side is starting to take control.

Preparing to release his blade, the man's hand is stopped from reaching his blade by Kaname.

"Thats enough Grimmjow."

'That's that captain that left with Aizen' ichigo says to himself. 'What's he doing here?'

"You mobilized 5 Arrancar, and before briefing Aizen-sama decided on cleaning up Ulquiorra's 'mess.'"

"In doing so you lost all five members of your team."

"Aizen-sama is not pleased. It would be in your best interest if you returned to Hueco Mondo, untill further notice."

Frustrated, but not wisely not pushing the issue, Grimmjow prepares to leave.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going, we're not finished here!" Ichigo yelled

"Yes we are shinigami, keep your mouth shut!"

"If Tosen had not interrupted you would be dead at my feet right now."

Standing beside Tosen as he re-opens the gargantua, Grimmjow looks down on Ichigo as it begins to close once more.

"Next time shingami you won't get off so lucky!"

"Know my name and remember it, for the next time you hear it shall be your last!"

"6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

* * *

After the battle with the Espada, Ichigo is sitting on top of the rooftops with the group.

"I lost"

"Idiot if your still alive then that means you won!"

"Don't patronize me, if it was your fight you would be doing exactly the same."

Going silent, Renji mentally admits the truth of ichigo's statement.

Gohan however, dosen't say a word until they are gone.

"Do we need to find a new way for our powers to increase?"

Looking at his friend in shock, Ichigo replies that Gohan has no need to increase his abilities, only he does.

"Your forgetting that our shinigami powers are linked." Gohan began, where is the guy that went all out to protect his friends?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, Gohan continues, "what happened to that unbreakable resolve of yours?"

"What happened to the...

"i'm afraid alright!" Ichigo interupted, I don't want him to take me over, and yet the more I resist him the stronger the hold he has over me!"

Looking at Ichigo in shock then looking serious, Gohan replied, "Then in order to not have to worry about him taking you over, your going to have to train to understand and work alongside him better."

"Once you have done that i'm pretty sure that your current problem will be easier to handle if not a thing of the past"

"Then I know what I have to do." Ichigo said, resolve shining in his eyes.

"But your not doing it alone, "I'll be doing the training with you."

"Huh?"

"Don't look so surprised, Hirako Shinji also approached me because he felt your powers coming from me."

"Well I guess we better get to work." Ichigo said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Hueco Mondo: Aizen's Base Of Operations

"Aizen-sama, I have returned."

"Good Tousen"

Seeing Grimmjow besides Tousen, he looks down on them from his lofty seat.

"Welcome back Grimmjow."

"I see that you are without your companions however, may I enquire as to where they may be?"

Wisely staying silent, Grimmjow just looks back at Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, please allow me to punish Grimmjow for his disobedience."

"What you got a problem with the way I run things big guy?" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Yes I do." "You see you are an enemy of the true justice that I serve, and you are not making any steps to prove me wrong in this matter."

"Why should I?" "This 'Justice' that you serve seems nothing more then some righteous bullshit that you seem to want to shag unto obliv-"

Cut off, by Tousen cutting of and destroying his left arm, Grimmjow attempts to retaliate.

"Grimmjow"

Looking up Grimmjow sees Aizen give him one of his power stares, "If you harm Tousen I will not be able to over-look the fact that you cost me man power in that last 'expedition' of yours."

"Teh"

Angered, Grimmjow walks off.

Bowing to Aizen, Tousen also leaves.

"Uptight isn't he Aizen-taicho." Gin says coming out from his spot where he was watching the incident without comment.

"Indeed, however his expediton did come of use to me"

"Oh?, How so?"

"Somehow my former allies were able to increase their powers to a higher potency then I was expecting in such a short time."

"However that is just a small matter that can be dealt with, however the other one."

"You mean that man?"

"Indeed, it would seem that although that though Grimmjow used his Pesquisa, he was unable to detect his true battle strength even though I know for a fact that he is on par and beyond Ichigo's level."

"So what do you suggest that we do?"

"Regarding that 'man' i shall watch him, it would seem that he and Ichigo are tied in ways that even I cannot comprehend, however as for the new and improved shinigami it would seem that we are in need of a bit more... fine tuning."


	16. Chapter 16 Fresh Start Or Not Second

Chapter 16 Fresh Start... Or Not Second Phase

Following the events of Grimmjow's arrival, Gohan and Ichigo went into training with the Visored's. Shinigami like Ichigo but, with full control of their Hollow powers.

Inside the Visored's hidden location, Gohan is currently fighting Ichigo behind a kido barrier in his full Hollow state, while his soul mate is having an internal battle with his inner hollow.

'He's not half bad!' Gohan said holding back another brutal assault from Ichigo's Hollow.

Managing to get some good physical hits on the monstrous form that was Ichigo's berserker state, Gohan thinks to himself that this form is rather like his ape transformation.

Initially the Visored had decided that they would be the one's to train Ichigo, but after almost being torn apart by his uncontrolled Hollow powers, and having to be saved by Gohan, they conceded that they would lose their lives if they continued their initial approach. Thanking them, Gohan requested them to use their masks while he and Ichigo fought, so that the training would go smoother. Seeing the validity of this plan, the Visored agree, even the stubborn, shinigami disliking, Hiyori, though she was more willing to do so than the rest, a incident that Shinji remarked on.

However she had just blushed and said she was just helping rice and strawberry.

Smirking, Shinji replied that he didn't think she could handle both of them.

This unfortunate sexual innuendo had him limping for a week, lamenting that if god was a gracious man he would have taught men to hide their balls in emergency situations.

However I digress, so let's get back to Ichigo and Gohan.

* * *

'Damn! I didn't expect this form to be this powerful, he must be drawing in the energies of his 'siblings' in the atmosphere!'

Unfortunately the battle seemed to be an equal one until Ichigo pulled out his trump card, Cero.

Smirking, Gohan began to retaliate with his Masenko when he saw cracks running up and down the Hollows body.

'What's going on in there?' Gohan thought to himself.

With a feral scream, Ichigo's body began to glow.

Eyes widening, Hiyori told Hachigen to remove Gohan from the barrier.

About to do so, he is stopped by Shinji. White as a sheet he points at the two combatants. "Just look Hachigen."

Following his gaze, the other occupants of the room also go pale at the scene that they are watching.

"Is he?"

"Yes, he is"

"He's actually absorbing that huge amount of unstable spiritual pressure within his own body!"

"Though not without a cost though," Shinji points out.

Looking on they see what he is referring to.

'The more that Gohan's body absorbs the more it shows itself as battle wounds, even for Gohan there must be a limit, to how much damage his body can sustain.'

"No Gohan-kun you have to stop!"

Smiling at the concerned Hiyori, Gohan gives her and the rest of the group a thumbs up and draws the rest of the escaping energy into his body.

"I'll see you in a minute Ichigo."

Smiling he passes out.

Once Ichigo falls down, Shinji has Hachigen remove the barrier.

Hurrying to her fallen friends, Orihime who had discovered the Visored's hidden location two days ago by following Ichigo, and Gohan's unique spiritual pressure began her healing of the two combatants. Tearing up she smiles at the pair.

Wondering what made her so upset, Hiyori looks down at the fallen men, also getting a little weepy, she turns to Lisa and exclaims, "what a powerful bond!, even unconscious they try to protect each other!"

"I don't know how he did it, that sheer mass of energy should have completely destroyed his body... unless."

Looking more closely at the comatose men on the floor Shinji's suspicions are confirmed.

"This is going to be a very interesting battle this winter" He stated in shock as he watches the markings from Ichigo's new mask begin to appear on Gohan's body making him look more like a Hollow himself.

Once Ichigo and Gohan recovered from their trials, and Gohan adjusted to his own unique enhancements, Shinji has them put back into training. "Well from that little skirmish that you two had I was able to get a better understanding of how I can help.

"Now that Ichigo has accepted his Hollow side, and you have obtained your own it is time that we teach you both how to use them to their best extent."

"How will we be tested to do so?" Gohan questioned.

Well in order to bring out his Hollows powers of his own free will, he first needs to bring it out in the form of a mask."

"You however will be different... since your body has adapted to his Hollow energy, in a way most unique even to us, we have to find a way to...

Powering up, his Full Power Super Saiyan state, Gohan's Hollow markings quickly advanced to his face, and his now green eyes acquired a yellow pupil, his sclera going black and his yellow-gold hair gaining streaks of black. Surprising Shinji as his body is able to handle the new Hollow energy with fascinating side-effects.

"**Something like this**?" Gohan said in his new Hollowfied Super Saiyan state.

"Your... a natural at transforming I see, Shinji said in shock, but may I ask you something."

"**Yes**?"

"Can you turn it off?"

"**Hmm**,"

Closing his eyes, Gohan powered down, causing the markings to recede to his arms but staying in his Super Saiyan state.

"It seems I can." Gohan said, looking down at his arms.

"No you can't, Shinji disagreed, your hair is still gold."

"That has nothing to do with the markings, Gohan said as he flexed his limbs.

"It doesn't?" Hachigen asked.

"Shinigami, have Bankai, Espada have Resurrección, and you have Hollowfication.

My personal transformation is Super Saiyan, Gohan said as he finally returned to his Saiyan state.

"Super Saiyan?" Lisa questioned fascinated.

"It's a transformation exclusive to me, my father and other Saiyan's like myself, Gohan continued as he sat down, a little out of odds as his body adjusted to the added powers he had now obtained. Since I most likely will be the only Saiyan that you will meet, it will be easier if I explained it to you all right now.

The other Visored, as well as Ichigo coming over to listen as Gohan begins his tale.

"The Super Saiyan state is basically my race's bankai, except not in the form of a weapon, and unlike shikai or bankai, which can only increase the users power by five or even ten times their normal amount, my power is increased to fifty times its normal amount.

"Fif... fifty times!" Kensei said in shock.

"Yes and in my world that would have been classed as amazing, however, it would seem that, Grimmjow's state is as powerful as my Super Saiyan form since Ichigo can keep up with it because of his Hollowfication augmenting, his already impressive power and finally my own energy in his system.

"So that's why his Hollow form was far stronger than we anticipated! Lisa said. He already had more than double the usual amount of Hollow energy, anticipated, because his Hollow also got the increase that Ichigo got from you." She surmised.

"It would seem so, Gohan confirmed, and while we're on the subject of training..." he finished slamming his hands into the ground.

Using a combination of Ki, Reiatsu, Kido and some of the natural minerals at hand, he created another Time Chamber.

"That's where we'll be doing the next part of ours, he said to the shocked looks of the Visored.

"What..!"

Shaking his head, Gohan opened the door and walked in followed by Ichigo.

On the outside Kensei is looking at the chamber before cursing, "No way am I going to be out done by 'pups'!" he finished before following the two in to the chamber quickly followed by the rest of the Visored.

As they entered they are fascinated by the insides of the room.

"It's kind of small, Mashiro complained as they entered, and stuffy."

"What's so good about this place?" Shinji said looking around in disinterest.

"This isn't the training place," Gohan smiled.

Walking forward, Gohan pointed to the area beyond the room.

"That is."

Coming over to see where he is pointing, the group are stunned speechless.

"Ther... there's nothing out there!" Lisa said finding her voice.

"That's not all." Gohan continued, as he walked out, over the threshold of the training area, into the endless space that was to be their new training area.

"Word of warning guys, Gohan said over his shoulder, watch that first step, it's a real doozy."

'Doozy?' Ichigo said to himself as he stepped over into the white emptiness, before quickly going to one knee.

"What the hell!"

"I told you to watch it Ichigo, Gohan chuckled, this room... I could not create it with my own power... But with both the shinigami and Hollow powers augmenting my already impressive power I can make a more enhanced version of my worlds one."

"I already made one in Soul Society, but this one is of a different kind, due to the Hollow energy I can now access at will, I am able to make it more stronger than that one but at the same time more dangerous."

"The Room in Soul Society is ten times your earth's gravity, this room is currently fifteen.."

Finding it hard to breathe let alone move, Ichigo is slowly coming to appreciate Gohan's skills and stamina.

"And you said that you had train in a place like this when you were ten years old? Ichigo said in respect, remembering what Renji had told him from his own experiences in the chamber.

'When he was... ten!' Was the thought going through all the Visored's as they also felt the sheer increase of gravity when they left the security of the inner room.

"Yep Gohan nodded, it was one of the hardest way for me to train, and at the time I hadn't even unlocked my Super Saiyan form at that time, that was the real reason I trained inside here with my father."

"But that must have taken ages! Hiyori argued, you said your transformation is similar to a bankai, then you must have been at it for...

"One day, Gohan said seriously.

"What!?"

"You see in this room, a day outside its boundaries is indeed a day, Gohan said as he began stretching his limbs and getting battle ready, however within, due to its special energies is a year."

"!"

"So I would get used to this place quickly," he smiled as he used Tien's multi form technique.

"We're gonna be in here for a while."

* * *

The following day...

The door of the Time Chamber slowly opening, revealing a battle worn, Mashiro, swiftly followed by Yadōmaru, who is followed by a half dead looking Ichigo.

"Man, Gohan really pushed us, Ichigo moaned as he left the chamber, I can barely stand let alone walk!"

"Oh stop being such a baby! A much taller and curvier, Hiyori said as she left the chamber next, I for one think he grew too lenient to us towards the end."

"You were screaming at him to stop by the fifth day! Shinji said as he stumbled out, in the arms of Aikawa and Kensei, I told you, you couldn't take them both!"

"Oi, oi! That's enough of that, Rōjūrō and Hachigen said, as they both stopped Hiyori from hitting Shinji, you know better than to fall for his tricks again!" They reprimanded grunting as they have to use a third of their new power together, just to stop the hit.

"Your lucky they stopped me Shinji, she said removing her knee from Hachigen's stomach and apologizing to him.

"It's alright Hiyori, Hachigen panted, you just have to calm down or Shinji will always get under your skin."

"Teh, Hiyori blushed, like I'd let him touch me!"

"That's not what i...

"That was fun you guys! Gohan interrupted from behind Hachigen, next time you'll be able to hit much, much harder! he said happily, only a few rips on his customized captain outfit. I'll also remove my weights next time!"

Stopping in their tracks, the group looked back at him in a fury, "You did all that in weights?!"

"Yeah, Gohan said smiling at them, couldn't you tell?"

"So not only were you holding back but you gave us a handicap, and we still couldn't keep up with you?!"

"Don't feel bad, I was trained by the goddess of the flash herself, and even she could barely keep up with me, but she did say that she had been out of practise, Gohan said rubbing his chin as he saw their angry expressions.

"She could only just keep up? Mashiro said in surprise, then your real speed must reach higher than hers!"

"Her Black Steps before entering the time chamber was equal to my maximum speed in my base form without my weighted clothing."

"What!"

"So the fact that you did as well as you did shows that you have great potential."

"Gee thanks, Kensei said, in mock anger. I can't wait until I can keep up with you in your Super state, I will be able to knock you down a peg or two!"

"My super state huh?" Gohan, grins mysteriously.

* * *

The next few weeks went by without anything new happening in the town.

However, knowing that their current reprieve was not going to last forever., the Visored went into the Chamber again, this time more prepared and wearing weights of their own, they quickly gained more experience and quickly achieved roughly the same speed as Gohan in his base form without weights, and leveled their physical power to match it.

Interestingly enough, Shinji and Hiyori, also began seeing each other, as a unforseen development, due to Shinji caring for her after she completely lost control of her powers during one intense training session and had to be subdued by Gohan.

Becoming well attuned to their sparring partners, the Visored grew much closer and were, eventually as a team, able to take on Gohan in his Hollowfied Super Sayian state, for a few brief moments, greatly amusing and impressing the Sayian.

Gohan during that time also learnt how to properly converse with his zanpakuto's and with a great deal of skill and perseverance, managed to learn his zanpakuto's names and powers, increasing his already captain level battle skills to a level un-matched by all but a few captains.

Ichigo, growing in strength along Gohan, was able to advance his bankai's speed to the point that it looked like, he was constantly using instant transmission.

It was during one of their resting moments, which Gohan had insisted on having, against their wishes, with the argument being that if they pushed their bodies too hard then there would be another Hiyori incident, which he wanted to avoid.

"Because I have grown to care for you all he said, that day as they all looked at him angrily, if one of you were to hurt yourselves and I could have prevented it. I...I could not live with myself afterwards." He finished speaking with tears in his eyes.

Leaping on him with their weights still attached in a rare moment of emotion, the females of the team quickly consoled him.

"Silly boy! Lisa blushed, smiling as she and the others smothered him, you don't need to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves!, but to put your mind at ease we will take a break when you say," she finished as the rest of the team agreed with her.

"Yeah we don't need some boring shinigami like you looking out for us" Shinji said standing besides the group, touched by Gohan's heart wrenching words.

"Great, Gohan muttered, but seriously, you are in a very, very sensitive spot" he finished looking at where Lisa was straddling him.

"Huh?"

Moving slightly, Lisa quickly goes red as she feels 'little Gohan,' press against her crotch.

"Umm... I... the normally non-talkative and emotionally detached, Vizard uncharacteristically blushed, it's not... well I..."

"Come on you lot, let's leave these two alone," Kensei smirked as he left the time chamber, dragging Mashiro with him.

"But I wanna watch! Mashiro said trying to resist, their gonna do something fun, I just know it!"

Getting annoyed at his lieutenants antics, Kensei is about to tell her off when all members in the room feel the presence of Arrancar in Karakura town.

"Saved by the bell huh?" Gohan said smiling at Lisa, who is looking somewhat disappointed.

"But I was just getting used to that!," she moaned before what she just unconsciously said, hit her ears.

"I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah sure, sort out your love lives later," Kensei smirked.

"But right now we can get to see how powerful these guys have become." he said looking at Gohan and Ichigo.

"Reckon you can take him now?" Gohan said as he and Ichigo said their goodbye's to the Vizard and, made their way into the battlefield."

"Yeah Ichigo, promised as he and Gohan split up, we'll go out for a meal when i'm done!"

"Sounds good to me bro!" Gohan shouted, as he flew off towards the location where he sensed Tōshirō and the rest of the special squad's energy levels dropping alarmingly.

'Please let me be in time!'


	17. Chapter 17 Fresh Start Or Not Third P

Chapter 17 Fresh Start... Or Not Third Phase

"My my!" Luppi the stand in 6th Espada said to his captives, your friend here seems to value her attributes, very much."

"What do you think would happen if I decided to pop them," he said conversationally as he reveals his ability to manifest spikes on his tentacles.

"You don't have the balls." Rangiku said bravely.

"Don't I? Well lets see if your boyfriend will welcome you with open arms in the next world without your chest!"

Attempting to stab her breasts with his spiked tentacle he is stopped by Gohan's firm grip.

"Hi"

Trying to remove his tentacle from the man's grip but to no avail, Luppi asks who he is.

"Oh me? I'm just a lowly captain, looking out for his friend's," Gohan replied as he held the tentacle easily in his grip

I didn't ask what you was doing, I asked for your name!" Luppi shouted letting out more reiatsu to try to force Gohan to let go.

"Ah my deepest apologies... looking the Espada dead in the eye, he tears of the limb that he is currently holding, and the one holding Rangiku. My name is Gohan... Son-Gohan and hurting my friends was the worst thing you could have.."

Cut off by un-expected sneak attack from behind, as another Espada attempts to grab him which he dodges easily, he grins at the young boy.

"Your quick, I almost got grabbed there."

Firing up a Cero type move, the boy fires it at Gohan who gets hit by the moves speed.

Surviving the blast, Gohan questions the name of the attack as he had never seen it before.

Appearing behind the young captain zero Espada Yammy fires a barrage of the same move into Gohan, sending him to the floor.

"It's name is Bala!" Not as powerful as a cero but twenty times faster!"

"How do you like that you little fool!"

Firing hundreds of the attack at Gohan, Yammy is oblivious to his surroundings, which is why when a completely unharmed Gohan taps him on the back with his finger he actually jumps.

"How did you?"

How did i survive?

Gohan points at the location that Yammy thought he had him pinned in, without taking his eyes of the Espada.

Looking at the location he does see Gohan's body on the floor, but seconds later he sees the body completely dissapear.

"What was that?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

Not liking Gohan's teasing tone the Espada angrily begins another barrage, looking serious now however Gohan just stops the bigger man by placing his hand on the hand that he was going to fire the move from.

"Give up, I don't actually want to hurt you because you haven't hurt any of my friends."

"Gohan-taicho! Rangiku shouts, he is the one that hit Orihime and almost killed Chado and Ichigo."

Seeing the look on the younger man's face, Yammy recklessly adds fuel to the fire, "So your friends with those weaklings, and that man in green huh?"

"Well let me tell you it was fun hurting them, if only they were stronger then i would have had more fun!"

Thinking that Gohan was wide open from the taunt he tries to punch the younger man.

However Gohan just stops the incomming hit with his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said to the Espada.

Holding onto Yammy's hand, Gohan shouts in the direction that he detects Tōshirō's energy.

"Yo Tōshirō you done?"

"Eh? said Luppi but I believe I just dealt with that man. He was tough yeah but nothing to hard to deal wit.."

Cut off in mid-speech, the Espada finds his limbs encased in ice.

"Weren't you ever taught to follow up an attack?" A heavily bleeding Tōshirō asks as he appears from the trees that Luppi's attack had sent him into.

"What? But you should be dead!"

"I would have if you continued your assault however, you gave me to much time to recover because you 'thought' I was dead."

"Let me show you why."

"Sennen Hyōrō!"

Turning his sword counter-clockwise the surrounding cage of ice closes in on the 6th Espada.

Frustrated at Luppi's carelessness, Yammy attempts to go and deal with the smaller captain but Gohan reminds him that he is his opponent.

"So what?! I'll take you all on.."

Eyes widening, Gohan steps away from the Espada as he is covered by a protective shield.

"Teh I didn't get to have my fun," Yammy ranted as he was leaving but I guess Ulquiorra's is done with the mission."

The Negación breaking Luppi free from Hitsugya's attack returns the Espada to Hueco Mondo, however Luppi promises to break Rangiku and Tōshirō should he ever meet them again.

* * *

During the night, Gohan detects a foreign presence approaching Ichigo's room where he is healing from his battle with Grimmjow.

Cloaking his energy he uses his fathers technique to appear beside Ichigo's bed.

Who he sees is not who he was expecting.

"I know your there Gohan-kun, Inoue warned please stay hidden, if I was to see your face my resolve would break," she finished.

"Why, Gohan asked her, "Your not going anywhere right?"

"Gohan please... don't stop me... I.. will protect you all from Aizen!"

"Damn it, Hime-chan! Me... me and Ichigo-san both love you and you love us, there must be some way for us to stop..."

Tears running freely down her face she hugs Gohan. "Gohan-kun, these past days have been the some of best ones I have ever had, you know why?"

"Because I had you and the others by my side, catching me when I fell and pushing me forward."

"Aizen... Aizen threatened to kill all of you if I did not willingly go with his Espada, I couldn't in all honesty, allow him to hurt any of you, because.. I love you too much Gohan-kun, I love Kurosaki-kun, I love all of you, and I am prepared to go to any lengths to protect you all."

"You.. your serious about this aren't you?" Gohan said tears running down his face.

"I will do what needs to be done to protect those dear to me, Inoue said as she bent over Ichigo's unconscious body."

"Be well Kurosaki-kun," she said as she kissed him.

Walking over to stand beside Ichigo's bedside table, Gohan grabbed Inoue causing the barrier around himself to be negated.

Looking deep into her eyes he gave her a long heartbreaking goodbye kiss that almost makes Inoue waver in her intentions.

"Still so naughty Gohan-kun, she moaned kissing him back, but you know and I know, that this has to be done." She quietly sobbed as she let go of him.

"It doesn't but I'm not going to convince you otherwise now am I?" Gohan said as he stroked her face.

"Just so you know I'm coming right after you, he promised, we all will."

"Aizen is gonna wish he never made you cry."

* * *

Returning to Ulquiorra, Orihime was led through the garuganta that he had ready, to start her new life as a captive of Aizen.

The day after Inoue's capture, Gohan is called for an emergency captain meeting regarding her disappearance.

When Ichigo says that she had healed his wrist before she got captured, head captain surmises that she left of her own free will branding her as a traitor, however Gohan disagrees with this diagnosis.

"Head Captain, Inoue may be a lot of things but traitor she is not, besides I was there when she left."

"What?" the rest of the surrounding group said, "you didn't mention this!"

"I didn't think the situation would escalate to this degree, also I thought that you would have a little more faith in her head captain." Gohan finished looking at the captain on the screen with disappointment.

"So you saw her leave and decided to do nothing?" Yamamoto countered.

"Yes, because I think that Inoue herself may have something that only she herself can do, so with that in mind though with great reluctance i let her go."

"I see, well I hope that you are right Gohan, however that draws me to my next reason for this talk."

Coming through a Senkaimon, Kenpachi and Byakuya look at the group,.

"Now that your major mission is complete, I need all of our forces back in the Seretei."

"But Head Captain, what about Inoue?"

Rukia, though the girl is important we can not in all honesty weigh her life and the lives of people that Aizen is thinking of destroying."

"Also Gohan is needed back immediately, it concerns the drink that you made for Ukitake.

"Ah Ukitake-taicho, why did it kill him or something Gohan asked.

"No Unohana said coming onto the screen, Gohan-tacho I understand you told Ukitake-taicho to only drink it should his illness became unbearable?"

"Yes, but that was if..."

"The reasons are of no importance now, however what is, is the fact that your solution not only helped him, but completely cured him of his once incurable illness

"It cured him? I only expected it to slow it down!"

"What exactly did you give him Gohan-taicho?"

"A homemade brew of my own reiatsu and blood."

"I see Unohana said, in that case then we are definitely going to need you back. "

"Let me speak for myself Unohana-taicho, says a familiar voice.

Stepping through the Senkaimon, Ukitake and Shushui approach Gohan.

"Ukitake-taicho! Your hair it's"

"Indeed, it is returning to it's former colour, though I think I will keep it white, that way I can still have something in common with Hitsugya-taicho."

No longer doubting the facts in front of their very faces, the group return their gaze to the head captain.

"Now Gohan, Yamamoto said, we need you and the others back for a full debriefing"

"Very well, Gohan says, however on the condition that once you are finished with examining my body that I can resume my retrieval of Inoue."

"Very well, but let me warn you the procedure may take longer than you may expect, also take into account that we may need you to breed with some of the females here, from each squad."

Blushing a very ripe red, Gohan rubs his ears. "Unohana-taicho I think I have a hearing problem, could you repeat that last comment?"

Coming into view a smirking Yoruichi, dragging a very reluctant looking Sui-Feng behind her. "You heard right Gohan, and guess who decided to be one of the chosen women!"

As the last comment reaches his mind, strong warrior that he is Gohan's mind can not keep up with the information it is getting. The last thing that he sees before his body gracefully passes out is Yoruichi's smirk getting wider, "We'll just have to get rid of that in-experince won't we?"


	18. Chapter 18 Gohan's New Duties

Chapter 18 Gohan's New Duties

Waking up Gohan found himself surrounded by his concerned squad members.

"Gohan-taicho, are you alright?"

"Yes i am fine Hikaru," Gohan replied. "Who brought me back here, and how long was I out for?"

"Captain Zaraki-taicho dropped you at the front door laughing, and then proceeded to leave once he had seen that you were taken care of, said Arata.

"He didn't happen to mention anything else did he?"

"Not anything that i saw as useful." Natsumi, finished.

"Don't worry it might just be useful to me" Gohan said with a look of dread on his face.

Looking at his captain with concern, but never one to disobey an order, Arata said that the 11th division captain said that he hoped he was strong enough to take care of the cat, bee and strange one.

"Oh, that" Gohan said, proceeding to faint again.

Waking up once more, this time to a knock at his office door, Gohan approached the door carefully knowing the identity of the person standing behind it.

However before he can even reach the door it is flung open and a very happy looking Yoruichi pounces on him. "So i'll be getting more than a rub from you in the future then?"

"Slow down there Yoruichi-san, you heard the head captain, and besides i thought it was going to be your disciple that i was to make love to?"

"It is she said with a feline grin, however she would only allow you to be around herself if i was part of the deal, she is quite attached to me, and i'm part of this with Ku-chan.

"Gohan i see your predicament, Yoruichi said looking at his downhearted expression, we have all heard from the other captains how important your relationship with Inoue and that other woman was, that is why that I was one of the ones against this deal to begin with. However, head captainn just wants to know if it is possible if you can breed with any of our fine ladies, including myself."

"None of us here are after relationships, well none that i know of anyway, most of the females here have people of their own that they wish to be with, so if one of the women that is chosen from a squad is particularly awkward, it's due to that fact.

"Very well Yoruichi-san, though i would prefer not to do so, an order is an order, if this one was more life threatening i would not even consider doing it. but weird as this may be i guess it could be interesting... anyway! Time's flying so lets deal with you first."

Giving the older woman her daily treat of a rub, which has her just putty in his hands, he sets her back on her feet.

"Now let me go and see Unohana-taicho myself and see what the fuss is about my blood."

The two leaving via shunpo, reached Unohana's barracks.

"Gohan-taicho, what a pleasure to see you again," Isane Kotetsu said to the arriving guests.

"Hi Isane-san, is Unohana-taicho available?"

"Indeed I am Gohan-taicho," said the beautiful voice of Unohana, "I take it that your here for a more in depth explanation about your blood."

"Yes Unohana-taicho, also why head-captain couldn't wait until after we deal with Aizen to give me this job to achieve."

"Well I can get both of your questions answered immediately, the first being why head captain gave you this job to do now is because he doesn't know what the death ratio will be for when we face Aizen Unohana says seriously. Hence forth he is looking to the future and for a chance if we lose our battle with Aizen then your offspring will be able to do so at a later time." So your planing on having me produce cattle for Aizen to slaughter, is that what your telling me Unohana-taicho?" Gohan says angrily. Seeing her mistake Unohana tries to rectify it. "No Gohan-taicho not cattle, more like defenders of truth and justice." "As to your blood, Unohana quickly continued eager to leave that particular subject, like I stated earlier has great potential in curing many once thought a in-curable illness, while also having the added effect of restoring ones strength to double it's original strength, speed and defense for a short time."

"So what your saying is that you have a bottled Saiyan for produce? Gohan said. "Well yes I guess you could call it that." Unohana says.

"Well that's all the blood that your going to get Unohana-taicho, for if any of our enemy's found out what my blood could do and managed to obtain some.. well the prospects wouldn't be pretty, let me tell you that." Gohan warned.

"As you wish though I don't see the reason behind.." Pausing in her speech Unohana senses the arrival of Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"How nice to see you Nemu-san," Unohana says hiding a smile.

"Gohan-taicho, I request that you take me out on a date to see our compatibility"

'Sh.. she doesn't beat around the bush does she?' Gohan thinks in alarm.

"As you wish Nemu-san but first let me ask you this, are you doing this because your father forced you to, or do you really carry any feelings for me?"

Ignoring the stares from a small crowd behind him, Gohan patiently waits for Nemu's answer.

"At first it was to please my father, she admits, but as you showed your compassion to everyone during your stay here, it changed to wanting to find out more about you for myself." The young woman says honestly.

Hugging the lieutenant which startles the woman, Gohan says that is all he really wanted to know, "Because i didn't want this as a reason for your 'father' to get his claws into me via our .. relationship."

"So you believe that we can have a relationship?" Nemu says secretly hoping that his answer is yes for a reason that she herself cannot fathom.

"Sure why not?, it's not like your un-attractive or anything, i just wish that people wouldn't give me weird challenges."

Happy with his response, Nemu asks when he wants to have their date.

Rubbing the back of his head in a unconscious imitation of his father Gohan says that he will like to find out more about her before he puts his heart or his body into any unnecessary danger.

Confused at his request, Nemu says that she thought he knew all there was to know about her via Soul Society's data books.

"Yes I do but that's what someone else wrote down, i want to get to know you in my way."

"Why do you wish to know more about me Gohan-taicho? My father has always told me that if you have some of a persons DNA to study you can find out everything about them, "anything else is useless information" she adds in a perfect imitation of her fathers voice.

Laughing Gohan replied, "you'll find Nemu-san that not everything about a person can be seen via their DNA structure, I hope I can show you that."

Blushing, the woman says that she will look forward to it.

Once the lieutenant leaves Gohan, continues his discussion with Unohana.

"Has she always been taught to believe that?" he said in concern.

Seeing his concern Unohana replies honestly, "i believe so Gohan-taicho but i think with your help she may see things differently."

Returning to her barracks, Nemu is stopped by Yoruichi.

"Nemu-san a moment of your time if you please?"

Interested the lieutenant halts her travel. "And what is it that you wished to talk to me about Yoruichi-san?" Nemu said though she thought she already knew the answer.

"It concerns Gohan-taicho, you see good with women though he may be he still does not truly understand us, and thus can be persuaded to do a lot of things because of that, which makes him very vulnerable." "So that's why I'm asking again what i already know he asked you, are you doing this entirely because you want to or is this another one of your fathers schemes that he has got you roped into helping him with, because we both know what happened the last time your father wanted your help."

"Why whatever do you mean?" Nemu said playing the innocent.

So double teaming Uryu was your decision was it?"

"No that was because my father required my assist.."

"So you do recall don't you?" Yoruichi said with a smile that did not reach her eye. "Look Nemu there is a lot of things that I don't like in this world, people who try to hurt my comrades is one of them." "Now i can see in your eyes for myself that you don't entirely know your true feelings for Gohan, that is why I'm sending you this warning now, if you are just trying to get your father to appreciate you more by bringing Gohan's body on a silver platter then I recommend you leave him alone, i would rather have him fight Aizen and Kenpachi blindfolded and without sword then have him at your fathers mercy."

" Yoruichi I am sure that Gohan would appreciate your concern but what he and i do is our business not anyone elses."

"In any other case I would leave things to run their own path, Yoruichi agrees. Gohan's case however, i don't want to lose one of my good friends to a man with no morals."

"Gohan-taicho is more than strong enough to take what my father would dish out on his experiments."

"But he doesn't have to, that's the point i am trying to make here Nemu."

"At the very least can you find out more about his body, without your fathers interference?"

Catching on to Yoruichi's idea, Nemu replies in the positive. "If that would be a better arrangement then yes i could be the one to find out about Gohan-san's body instead of my father if it concerns you this much."

Yoruichi thanking Nemu returns to Gohan.

Returning to the captains side, Gohan asks what took her so long.

"Cheeky she smirks, I just had something I had to see to."

"I see, anyway I was going to go and have one of my spa's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, care to join me?"

"I think i will, but first let me get Sui-"

Appearing before Yoruichi can finish her sentence Sui-Feng makes her appearance. "You called for me Lady Yoruichi?"

'Man she's gotten faster!' Gohan said to himself.

Smirking at her students arrival speed, Yoruichi says that she and Gohan were planning on having a quick spar and would appreciate it if she joined them.

Blushing lightly, Sui-Feng replied, "anything you wish Lady Yoruichi"

Leading them back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan had the two get into their weighted gear, which consisted of a Ginjōhan version of the keisen uniform that Piccolo had modified for training uses on Yoruichi's request.

Leaving on his captain uniform, as he also had it modified after his last fight with Kenpachi, Gohan began his warm-up exercises.

Facing off against two versions of himself in the middle of the room, one wielding blades the other hand to hand and Kido. he is impressed and astonished to see that Sui-Feng has also grown strong enough to stand the heavier gravity.

"I see you have been pushing your student Yoruichi," he said holding off a Super Masenko from one of his clones.

Also impressed Yoruichi shook her head, "this is not my doing, she has gotten this powerful of her own accord, i'm proud of you Sui-Feng."

Basking in the praise from her teacher Sui-Feng, pushes harder at her own attacks, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you see it) has her fall from the additional stress that she put on her body.

Dispelling his technique, Gohan rushes to her aid. "Slow down Sui-Feng! You'll burn yourself out that way." he adds catching her in his arms.

Turning blood red, Sui-Feng attempts to push the young man away, "I'm fine! I just.. just got a little carried away there!"

Not letting go of her lithe form however Gohan lifts the captain. "You known if you wanted to hit the same level as Yoruichi you didn't have to add more weight."

"What! How can you.. I mean I'm not wearing any more weights!"

Coming over to see what the commotion is Yoruichi, also holds her student, "Sui-Feng, she sighed, really you went this far?"

Getting Gohan's assistance she removes the top layer of Sui-Feng's keisen to reveal that she had another underneath.

Smirking, she also noticed something else. "Sui-Feng, you bad girl, how long have you been going without your bra?"

"Yeah how long have you.. wait what?" Gohan says as he also notices but turns away straight after the fact hits his brain.

Turning colours faster than Yoruichi can flash-step (which is an achievement all on it's own), Sui-Feng said that it wasn't of use as she felt that she had no chest to hold back anyway.

Being the nice guy that he is Gohan said that she did have something to hold back. "Don't disregard what you have that makes you who you are Sui-Feng, he stated looking her dead in the eye, which she is glad for and also disappointed in, which she without meaning to comments on. "What you would look at Lady Yoruichi-sama's chest and not my own?"

Continuing to look at her in the eye, Gohan said that Yoruichi, would hit him if he didn't look or comment on her figure.

"V.. Very well then!, I will do the same as Yoruichi-sama and hit you if you don't look!"

Smirk getting wider Yoruichi asked if Sui-Feng knew what she was getting herself in for.

"How would I know Yoruichi-sama, if he will not... look.. ah!"

Looking back at Gohan's eyes, Sui-Feng understood why Yoruichi had asked her the question. Looking at her reflection in his eyes she felt like a choice morsel, just waiting to be eaten.

"This.. pervert!, is.. is this the same way that he looks at Lady Yoruichi-sama?"

Feeling a little jealous at the idea, she stands up. "Gohan-taicho, prepare yourself!"

"What?"

"Shunko!"

Quickly gathering his wits, Gohan stops Sui-Feng's extremely fast punch with his finger, but this leaves his other side open for attack, which she shows no restraint in doing so.

"Suzumebachi!"

'Crap she really means to hurt me!' Gohan said to himself.

Evading her fast stabs, at a speed that not even Yoruichi can follow easily, Gohan reacts by attempting to counter her movements ushing his Soaring Dragon Strike, which Sui-Feng avoids by throwing her body up into the air, making a shearing movement with her legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground, which was hard to do due to her clothing and the increased gravity. Getting one leg high over her head, she attempts to deliver a devastating kick to Gohan which he manages to block but due to her weight it throws him off balance, which she immediately takes advantage of.

Smiling at her as she attempts to do an extremely painful looking axe kick from the air, Gohan says that she is to hasty. Grabbing her foot before she can complete the kick, Gohan turns his body throwing her to the ground. Before she can recover he covers her body with his own pinning her limbs. "Not bad Sui-Feng, he states but you took the opening far to easily," Struggling to escape his hold, to no avail she looks him in the eye and does the last thing he or Yoruichi are expecting. Sui-Feng kisses the hybrid.

Shifting his weight due to surprise, Sui-Feng ripples her body beneath his, getting an interesting reaction from his, not so little Gohan.

"Oh no she's gonna kill me!"

"Perv..ert," she said feeling the change in his lower body, she then begins increasing the pace of her rippling beneath his body so fast that he has to get off of her to stop the risk of having an accident... or

"So that's the way your going to play it huh, he said blushing. "Well two can play that game!"

Holding his position, he waits for her to tire herself out.

Which is why what happened next isn't Gohan's fault but her own.

As she continues to try to get him to let her go by acting like an eel, Sui-Feng rubs her groin too hard against his, creating a tidal wave of pleasure to hit her pleasure zone making her cry out.

Concerned, Gohan backs away which is when she grabs his arms and pulls him back down for another kiss, far different to the one she used before.

"Now if I had know all I had to do was throw you on top of him I would have done it three months ago."

Turning around at the sound of Yoruichi's voice, Gohan broke away from Sui-Feng like he had been burned.

"i er was just erm.."

Finding the captains stuttering very cute, Yoruichi adds, "don't stop on my account however, wouldn't you want to be a little more comfortable?"

Before either of the two could respond, Yoruichi removed her own and Sui-Feng's clothing showing not only her greatly increased strength but also her speed, leaving the two females in nothing but their underwear.

Shrieking, Sui-Feng quickly hides behind her master, covering her cleavage.

Sighing at the antics of the second division captain, Yoruichi points out that Gohan had quickly turned away the moment that he had started to see Sui-Feng's body.

"But Lady Yoruichi-sama! He's looking at you!"

"I know Sui-Feng, i make a point of making men stare at me."

Smirking she makes her way to Gohan, "Well now I can't just leave the poor boy hanging now can I?"

The feral look in Yoruichi's eyes makes Gohan start to take his captain outfit off in response. "Leave your hakama on, we'll deal with your 'little friend in a while."

Not even giving him a chance to take off his uniform completely (picture Yamamoto when he is fighting for real), Yoruichi leaps at the young man. only to be caught in his strong arms.

"Oh, you can still carry me in your state?" Activating Shunko the seductive Flash Goddess pushed the man to the floor with the force of her energy, but deep down she knew that he was just curious to her motives.

"Now let me show you how a true master deals with a problem of this magnitude."

Slowly licking Gohan's face, she makes her way down his body stopping when she gets to his hakama, "Sui-Feng could i get your assistance, it would appear that we have a little obstacle," Getting over her reluctance to show her body Sui-Feng reveals her body to Gohan ready to strike the man at any bad comment.

"You.. your beautiful Sui-Feng, Gohan says as she removes her hands from her breasts.

Ecstatic at the comment, but doing very well to hide her feelings, (well better than she did earlier), she joins Yoruichi on the floor.

Helping her student remove what is left of Gohan's hakama, Yoruichi looks at his member.

"So you trained all of your limbs then Gohan, she said giving his dick a slow lick, which has the hybrid squirming under her ministrations.

"Gohan I think it's time you show Sui-Feng how good your hands are."

Placing a very surprised Sui-Feng on his bare chest Gohan begins slowly massaging her back and sides.

As he continued to rub her down he quickly became aware of a growing wetness on his chest. Looking her deep in the eye he asked if she was okay with her current position. Staring straight back at him she had an itch and as he had created it that he is supposed to make it go away, "I created it huh?, if i recall you were the one that was grinding on me."

"Well I.. ah that's good rub me more there, I was just trying to make you let go of me that's all! How was I supposed to, dear god what do you have magic fingers? know that this was going to happen?"

"Well judging from your sounds, your not too angry at me." Gohan says.

Stopping his massage Gohan lifts the sexually frustrated captain's lower body directly over his mouth.

"Wait what are you, oh!"

Pleased at her response, Gohan continued to lick at Sui-Feng's extremely wet panty covered core. "You taste just like honey, my hot bee."

Unable to speak from the river of emotion running through her, Sui-Feng can't help but thrust her body closer to the cause of her pleasure, which happens to be Gohan's tongue.

Looking at their coupling Yoruichi shifts her panties and slowly lowers her vagina onto Gohan's erect penis.

"It's time I got in on this.. ahh.. game!"

Feeling a very hot and tight familiar wetness around the base of his penis, Gohan stops his current action to see what the cause is. Angry at the interruption Sui-Feng turns to see what has stopped her human cloth. "Yoruichi-sama!"

Riding Gohan's penis like a horse Yoruichi looks at her student. "Wha. What?" You have his mouth i think it's only.. fair that i get.. his groin!"

About to hit Gohan for not resisting her masters advances she is stopped when Gohan resumes his actions on her but at a more furious pace, "ieee!" She screams in a most unheard of sexy voice. Grabbing Sui-Feng's head in her hands Yoruichi kisses the younger captain, "your too loud, Sui-Feng, your vibrations coupled with his make it hard to stay in control."

Kissing her back Sui-Feng responds by moving even faster, almost slipping off of Gohan in her effort to make her master lose herself.

"Sui-Feng!"

Yelling into Sui-Feng's vagina, Gohan explodes into Yoruichi's hot cavern, also setting off Sui-Feng's orgasam.

Moving more slowly Yoruichi is surprised to feel thst Gohan's member showed no possibilty of going down, "Oh you really did train hard didn't you?"

Getting up from her straddle Yoruichi removes Sui-Feng from her perch, "however i think it's time for my little bee to try the dragon."

"As you wish lady Yorui- "wait what?"

Removing the womans soaked panties Yoruichi slowly lowered Sui-Feng on to Gohan's member, she tells her to relax. "He is big but if you are on top you can control your descent."

Feeling his large penis begin to probe her folds Sui-Feng places her hands on Gohan's chest careful not to sting him with her sword that was still in it's realased state, as she tries to control her trembling.

"Ho, you seem so nervous now Sui-Feng, what happened to that little vixen that was using his mouth as a cloth?"

Letting his member in bit by bit was becoming too long for Sui-Feng's liking so as soon as she felt comfortable she dropped the rest of the way, his bulbous head going through her protective barrier.

'My word, she's bloody tight!' Gohan and Shenron scream mentally.

"Yoruichi-sama! It hurts!" Sui-Feng said.

Rubbing Sui-Feng's nipples and rubbing the place where she and Gohan connected, Yoruichi said in a soothing tone. "Relax your muscles Sui-Feng, he is doing the best he can but you must be gripping him too tight, relax and you'll find that the pain will lessen."

Releasing her never before used clitoral muscles one at a time, Sui-Feng found that her mentor was right. Combined with her masters ministrations she began to ride Gohan's member.

Gasping Gohan began to thrust back slowly meeting her thrust, for thrust.

"Yoruichi-sama. He is so.. good! Sui-Feng panted as she continued her pace.

"Yes he is but now i want a taste of his mouth." The dark-skinned woman said as she sought to claim his mouth with hers.

Accepting her assault on his mouth, Gohan retaliated by inserting his tongue deep into hers.

'Damn this is so unreal, and i have to do this with Nemu as well?' Gohan thinks to himself.

Putting the muscles in his spine to good use, Gohan increased his speed actually coming into contact with Sui-Feng's core, in one of his thrusts.

Sui-Feng's body couldn't keep up with the stimuli that it was getting so it did the next best thing.. put itself on auto-pilot.

'Bloody hell, what is she like a secret nympho or something?' Yoruichi said to herself as she watched the clearly unconscious woman continue to thrust at the man below her.

With a feral roar, Gohan started really giving Sui-Feng all he had, "Oh.. Oh OH MY GOSH!"

Her vaginal muscles clamping down so hard even with his saiyan strength he almost feels the pain, Sui-Feng finally comes to her senses, let go and orgasm, but not before she leaves her mark on him. Stabbing his arm with Suzumebachi, she leaves a hōmonka on hiim. "That was for earlier GOHAN-TAICHO!"

"Sui-Feng!" he roars in response, as he orgasms from the pain in his arm and from her clamp like vagina.

Seeing both lovers passing out from the intense pleasure, Yoruichi smirks and says that they definitely have to do this again.

* * *

Coming to their senses an hour later, the two naked combatants stand up.

"Well I uh hope that your first time wasn't too bad Sui-Feng, Gohan says.

Giving the captain a long hard look, Sui-Feng replied that once she had gotten through the pain of her virginity it felt extremely good.

"Well as long as you felt it was good then it was good for me as well."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked as she watched him.

"No i am saying it because it's the truth."

Looking back in his black eyes, she kissed him softly. "Gohan-taicho."

"Boy oh boy you really left your mark on her didn't you Gohan?"

Breaking away from Gohan at the sound of her masters voice, Sui-Feng bows her head "Yoruichi."

"Finally!" Looking at Gohan seductively, she adds that she had been trying for ages to have Sui-Feng stop adding Lady, or sama to the end or beginning of her name.

"No, not yet Gohan she says as she notices Gohan attempting to dress himself, we need to wash that body of yours." she added looking at his slick skin.


	19. Chapter 19 Unohana And Isane

Chapter 19 Unohana And Isane

Leaving the chamber the following day after their additional _dance_, Gohan and the two women split.

"If you can't get the others knocked up, come find me again Yourichi smirked, I know how to make the seed drop from a man!"

"Er I'll keep that in mind? Possibly?" Gohan said confused.

Trying to flash step away, Sui-Feng stumbled. "Erm... jelly legs?" she blushed.

"Yeah '_jelly' _legs, Yourichi said her smirk growing wider. Careful Gohan, I think you might have broken her."

"What how! where?!"

..."You're one crazy kid you know!" Yourichi laughed. Picking up Sui-Feng, she winked back at the Sayian. Best watch where you sleep, once this one gets attached to something... it's damn near impossible to get her off of it."

"Then why don't you just give it to her?" Gohan said scratching his head.

Falling over in her surprise, Yourichi looks back at Gohan, then at Sui-Feng then at the floor.

"Man I am getting too old for this!"

"Old? You don't look old," Gohan said honestly.

"Silver tongue you got there Gohan, whoops, maybe I should say snake tongue!? Anyway I gotta go before this one decides to use one of _those_ on you."

'Yourichi-sama! what are you doing with that cream...? Gohan-taicho why won't you stop stroking my bum like that, it's so mmm... improper for a captain.' Sui-Feng murmured, deliriously.

..."And on that note I gotta dash."

"Er see you Yourichi..." Gohan said in honest confusion.

'I wasn't even touching her bum..' He thought as he warped back to his barracks for a quick study then rest.

To find Unohana Retsu waiting in his study, alongside her blushing lieutenant.

"Oh... hi Unohana-taicho, Isane-san! is there something I could do for you two today?" He said as he walked across to his chair.

"Gohan-taicho... could you give your workers the day off?" Unohana asked, her usual serene smile on her face.

"Indeed but why, Unohana-taicho?"

"Indulge me please Gohan-taicho, I will be _Most _grateful."

"Er ok?" Gohan said, totally lost but willing to play along, went and gave his workers the day off.

Returning to his barracks he found Unohana, sitting down with Isane... Nothing awkward about that... what was awkward, however was that both were... how you say... playing the Let's Show Off Our Birthday Suit Game.

"Erm... am I... interrupting something? I could just go..." Gohan said turning around

"It's perfectly ok for you to stay." Unohana replied.

"Erm Gohan... taicho, Unohana-taicho wanted me to tell you that we are to be the next squad that you try to procreate with due to the fact that we are the healing squad and would know intimately when we are best to give birth, or in unfortunate cases... not." Isane said blushing as she stood, an arm placed across her breasts and a hand covering her womanhood.

"Er I see? Gohan said, what exactly do you want me to do?" He said as he went and sat at his desk.

"For now Gohan-taicho.. just watch." Unohana said, as she started kissing Isane.

"Unohana... taicho" Isane blushed, moaning as Gohan observed, his face going redder but his eyes growing more fascinated by the minute.

'This.. this is the work of a master... not even Chizuru-chan is this good.' Gohan thought as he watched the two squad members continue to make out with each other.

'Damn _straight she ain't as good as this! But Unohana's got centuries of experience. Chizuru, is still learning._' Kaminari said.

'Fair enough, what do you think she's trying to accomplish?' Gohan said now paying attention to his zanpakuto.

_'Why don't you ask her yourself?' _Inazuma smirked, as she watched what Gohan wasn't paying attention to.

'Huh?'

Feeling a weight on his lap, Gohan snapped out of his Inner World.

"I thought I told you to watch, Gohan-taicho? Unohana said, looking into his eyes from her position on his lap, don't you know how it is bad to deny a woman her request ?"

"I... I was, I just er... got kinda confused as to what the purpose of this was, so I was talking to my zanpakuto for guidance."

"That is a _good _connection you have with your... swords Gohan-taicho, Unohana said as she slowly began moving in his lap. Isane be a good girl and show Gohan-taicho how good your tongue is?"

"H..hai! Unohana-taicho! Coming up to his desk, Isane bent over the top. Gomennasai Gohan-taicho, when she gets like this... I can't refuse her."

"Refuse her? Refuse her what?"

Grabbing his chin she pulled him into a long kiss.

"This..."

"Open up for me Gohan-taicho, Isane said as his stunned lips refused her entry.

"Mmm hmm" Gohan said as he opened his mouth to let his tongue and hers do the dance of lovers.

'Whaaat... she doing with... her tongue?!' Nobody's done something like this to my mouth before!'

"Mmm.. your pretty... good Gohan-taicho, you _have_ been getting lessons from a lesbian." Isane said, a line of drool from where their tongues connected trailing from both their mouths, as she pulled away.

"Now swallow _us_, Gohan taicho. Isane said as she toyed with her captains hair with one hand and stroked Gohan's throat with the other.

"Good boy," she said as she watched his face as he swallowed.

"You had it on you, yes Isane?" Unohana said as she continued her snake dance on Gohan's body.

"Hai.. taicho, Isane said as she licked her lips, her body much more alive then it was before.

"Hu...h? Gohan slurred as he felt his body becoming more relaxed.

"And you gave it to him...?"

"Hai..."

"Gave me... what...?"

"You don't need to worry Gohan-taicho, Unohana said turning in his lap, it's my turn now.

"Um hm..."

"Good boy... let mamma do all the work for you. Unohana said as she stuck her tongue down his throat.

"Hmmm you _are_ good at this, much better than the rumors say you are, and highly resistant too! Hanataro can only last for a few minutes before it takes full control of his body."

"Before... before what takes over his body?" Gohan grunted as she grinded her pelvis on his, while she played with Isane's breasts.

"It's a special concoction that only her zanpakuto gives off when she is in heat. It... makes all that take just a small amount on their, tongues... more suggestible to the idea of sexual intercourse..." Isane said as she kissed him, in between pants and moans

"Now... the only two flaws it has is that it needs to be administered to the opposite sex, via the mouth and not only that but the target must be totally willing before hand or it will not work. The second is that the person that you are trying to influence must be sexually aroused _before_ administration. We took a gambit in this case and started early... we also had a hunch that you wouldn't be sexually ready unless we did something to return your mind to that state of... arousal. That's why Unohana-taicho had you send your workers home."

"Whaaa...? Gohan wailed as he continued to be toyed with by the two women. That's... not... fair, you guys don't need something like that to make me want to make love to you."

"Aww... your so... cute Gohan-kun... you seem to think that Unohana-taicho wants you to love her... and me." Isane blushed as her core started to leak, as her own resistance was slowly erased.

"No... we want you to ravish us... we want you to make us scream, we want the only names that we cry when we climax to be yours."

"Isane-san...

"He's really good!" Isane said somewhat scared about his apparent iron clad will.

"Hmmm, Isane?"

"You sure that your not the one that's getting more intoxicated by your own drug, taicho?"

"Impossible.. that would require him to have... Unohana said pulling away from his mouth to look in his eyes.

"No... he is being affected by the serum, you can see it in his eyes...

"My... eyes?"

"He's got tremendous will power though, if he resisted anymore than this, his head could potentially explode."

"Isane... Gohan-taicho's more pliant now... she said as she removed his captain cloak, play with his chest a little with your tongue and teeth."

"Hai.."

"Gomennasai, Gohan-taicho we were manipulated into this. Head Captain knew what times would be the best for Unohana-taicho to be in... heat so he requested that very moment for her to come to you to relieve her... itch. And also because she is one of the strongest captains, any offspring between you two would be _extremely _beneficial." Isane said licking the sweat off of his chest.

"It's alright Isane, Gohan moaned as her tongue and teeth scraped his abs, I understand perfectly. Yama's up to his old tricks again, and he knew that I wouldn't make her suffer like this... you know your really pretty when you give in to your Captain's dark desires."

"Hmm? Oh I heard of your tongue specialities, it seems that they are well deserved." She said as she gazed longingly at his chiseled chest.

"Your eyes.. their... Gohan trailed off as he gazed at the pools of lust in her eyes.

"That's good.. your almost at the level." She said snaking her tongue into his mouth.

Thump, thump.

"Ho... what's that? Unohana said as she put her head against Gohan's chest. Ah good it's entered your blood stream. Standing up, she pulled Gohan out of his chair, now we get to see what all the fuss is abou... she began as she tore off his hakama.

"That... that _thing_ is a beast, she said looking at Gohan's groin and drooling obscenely. Oh my itch is gonna be scratched alright, she said bending down and giving Gohan's bulbous head a long lick.

"Ugh... stop... what are you doing Unohana-taicho? Gohan moaned as her licking turned into kisses.

"Isn't it obvious.. I'm giving you a blowjob."

"What's.. that?"

Stopping, she turned to look at Isane. "What he's never had a ...?"

"Oh I love virgins!"

"I'm not a vir!..

Gulp

"Oh... wow, Gohan said as Unohana took him in to her mouth... maybe I was."

"But still, Gohan said reaching out to give Isane a kiss, you can't beat a real kis..

Slurp

"Gahh!.."

"Stop... please, I'm begging you! Gohan pleaded, I...

Thump, Thump!

"That's it! Give in to it Gohan-taicho!"

NGGGHHH!"

Taking his penis out of Unohana's mouth, he leaped on the waiting woman.

"Yes that's it! Take me ravish me!

FUCK ME!"

"I'll make you scream, Gohan promised, his eyes completely jet black with lust. Your shit's too strong, Unohana-taicho!" he said as he let go of the last restraints on his bestial lust.

"But first I'm gonna make you howl!" He roared as he went to town on her vagina.

The noise that came out of Unohana's mouth that day, would be imitated by all mothers in the Seireitei, in the days after Aizen's defeat, and even used to scare the likes of the most hardened of renegade soul reapers.

"YOU BASTARD TAICHO! Unohana cursed as she locked her legs around his head, EAT ME OUT!"

'As you wish you horny bitch!'

Using his free hands he pulled Isane towards him.

"Huh...?

Thrusting his fingers into her wet tunnel he was rewarded with an explosion of juices. G...Gohan..."

"GOHAN-TAICHO!"

"And that's just the warm up!"

"Wait till we get to first base! Gohan said as he stopped his assault on Unohana's crazily squirting dark hole.

"No... noo... no.. get back in!"

"Time for a swap!" Gohan roared as he rutted in her.

(And you thought the last scream was bad... Unohana Retsu, my modern-day opinion of a Geisha, scaring those that messed around, in her own special way just needed a good long hard FUCK)

"FUCK... FUCK... FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Unohana went nuts. She bitched, she slapped, she called him all names under the sun, and then told him if he ever came out of her she would kill him.

(Morale of this chapter boys and girls? if someone really, really, REALLY needs to get laid, just jerk off or find the nearest call center in your town, cause you won't find any women from anime world, and I doubt any will scream like the one's in fanfiction...)

But anyway, Unohana is like a fucking Pinata on Gohan, so he just flips himself over so she's on top and says "ride me."

(Worst words you could have said Gohan.. tutt tutt.. tutt.)

"I'm gonna break you!" Unohana promised, as she took control.

"Not before I break you first slut!"

"Come here Isane! Park that beautiful rump on my mouth and squirt for the highway!"

Gohan said, pulling the taller woman down as he stuck his drenched tongue in her driveway.

(You know how Unohana's scream scared the shit out of everyone, well... Isane's did the exact opposite. Who would have thought that such a nice quiet woman would have such a high-pitched scream! Anyone within a mile radius male and female alike had only one thought. 'What is she getting and how do I get it?')

"I'm gonna watch you scream my name Boy!" Unohana cajoled as she rode Gohan like he was the last ride on earth, and man did she really want that ride!

Putting up his middle finger, Gohan stuck his tail in her anus and went Hollow Super Sayian 2

...Wow... just wow... that fucked Unohana right up.

I don't wanna put down what she said... it will make your teeth cringe... and your balls drop off.

Needless to say she passed out..

"Huff, huff, not fair... not fair! He was supposed to be the one who went first. Unohana moaned deliriously, that _thing _should be outlawed!"

For the first time ever since she joined the fourth division squad, Isane did the one thing she would never do again to her captain.

The very minute she noticed her captain go off into fairy land, she got up off of Gohan's hot mouth, booted her captain off Gohan's penis, sat down and claimed the ride for her own.

"Sorry Unohana-taicho, but if he made _you_ scream like that... then you need to move over... You had your fun, he's mine now!"

"**How do you want it**, Gohan smiled.

I wanna... ride you, then I want you to ride me, she drooled, as she clenched her muscles around him, her vagina wet enough to allow him to slide in easily, but he was still the biggest dildo she had ever had.

"**Gladly."** Gohan said as he clasped her hands in his, as she began to ride.

"You know... oooo... there are some advantages to being so tall... that's really nice... you know, Isane said grunting as she rode him. It allows me to reach for things that others can't, allows me to outpace people I'm too polite to say no to, but my new favourite...

is that it allows me to scratch itches that would be otherwise im...possible to reach!"

Pulling Gohan up, she clamped her long shapely legs around his broad back and stopped.

"**Huh**... Gohan said as he tried to move... to no avail. **Isane**?"

"Hmmm Gohan-taicho..?"

"**Your kinda**...

**Squeezing Tooo Tight**... Gohan groaned.** You're not gonna beat me, I swear you're not gonna beat me!"**

"I... beg to differ Gohan-taicho, Isane blushed as she licked his neck, continuing to periodically clamp and unclamp on to his penis.

**"ENOUGH! YOUR NOT WINNING!"**

"EEEEEEEE? GOHAN-TAICHO!"

**"I told you, you won't beat me like that!,** Gohan said as he levitated himself and Isane before turning over in the air, and slowly sucking her neck and nipples.

"NOOOO...!"

**"I win this game!** Gohan said as Isane tried helplessly to stay in control, "Unohana-taicho help me!"

**"This is how you play the game!** Gohan said, kissing her over and over again as her legs spazed. **T****his is how you break people!** He moaned as he kissed her furiously.. and **this is how you make them CUM**! he said as he shoved his penis and his tail right into her deep caverns.

"Gohan-taicho... Gohan... taich..o GOHAN-TAICHOOO!" Isane screamed, as she squirted all over him.

"Gohan.. taicho, Isane moaned as she snuggled into his chest, what did you do to me!"

"**Question you should be asking.. is am I still alive?"**

"Hmm.. she grinned, I see that you haven't come yet, let's see if we can make that happ..."

**"**Isane... said a sweet but deadly voice.

"...Unohana-taicho...?"

"Get off, of Gohan-taicho, he needs to be taught some respect for his elders...

"Erm.. just a few more.. sec"

Yank!

"I won't ask again. Now Gohan... You... will kneel before me." Unohana said as she took Isane off of Gohan.

**Fat chance of that Unohana-taicho, I currently have you beat by five orgasms to 0.**

So you think because you have that power you can hold yourself back...?

"I almost broke your mind with that first kiss, I'm gonna finish what I started!" Unohana said pulling him out of the sky to swallow his penis whole.

**"NGGHHHHH, NO GET OFF!" **Gohan said trying once again to get away from the predatory woman.

"Stop resisting! I'm gonna drink it all..."

_'Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku!'_ Unohana thought

******"I SAID STOP!"** Gohan wailed as she held him in place.

_'Bakudō # 4. Hainawa!'_

**"HAH!"**

Gohan yelled as he broke both Bakudo's before she could start on a third and pulled Unohana on his penis.

**"I SAID STOP!" **Gohan roared as he thrust into her ass with his penis and her vagina with his tail.

"NO!, NO NOOOO! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT RESISTANT!"

**"LISTEN WHEN I TELL YOU SOMETHING YACHIRU KENPACHI!" **Gohan roared.

"STOP IT, STOP.. IT STOP IT...!"

**"I WIN, I'M GONNA TAKE MY REWARD NOW!" **Gohan screamed biting down on her neck.

"YES... THAT'S IT! MARK ME RUTT ME MAKE ME YOURS!" Unohana yelled biting him back, ONLY I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THIS GOOD!

**"URRGGGH. UNOHANA-TAICHO, I'M GONNA BLOWWW!" **Gohan groaned as her blood also had the same properties of her serum.

"NOT IN THERE YOUR NOT! GET IN HERE AND FILL ME UP! she replied switching his tail for hs penis.

**"AS YOU COMMAND UNOHANA TAICHOOOOOOOO!" **Gohan roared as he came in her uterus.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**"YOUR FINISHED!" **Gohan said, as he attempted to pull out.

"You aren't going anywhere, until I think that I've taken in enough of your semen! Unohana said as she clamped her body around him.

"**You.. Y**ou tricked me! You knew that I wouldn't willingly bite you, so you influenced Isane-san and made it look like you were unconscious so that you could overwhelm my better judgement!" Gohan panted as his Hollow powers exhausted, retreated.

"Because I wasn't sure that I could convince you to do so otherwise, I forced your hand. Also from the reports that I was privy to, I found out that your more... willing when you are being sexually challenged."

"I only underestimated you on two parts, one your extremely high resistance levels to my serum, and two your new powers. Unohana sighed as she lay contended on his chest. I can only hope that you can forgive me." Unohana said as his semen continued to surge in her body searching for her eggs.

"Damn you Unohana... I wanna be mad at you, but I can't... your too nice to be mad at even now.. Gohan sighed as he wrapped her in his comforting embrace, promise me one thing though, If I say stop, stop, next time... I might kill you."

"I... see I'll take your wise words to heart Gohan-." Unohana replied.

"U...Unohana-taicho? Isane began as she crawled over, could I get to finish off with Gohan-taicho as well?"

"After what you di.. at the warning look from Gohan, Unohana sighed. Fine, it's all up to him anyway."

"C'mere Gohan said as he reached out for Isane. That was very foolish of you to try and beat me like that you know, Gohan smirked, you push an animal into a corner and he bites back, your fortunate I have more control over myself, I could have destroyed you Isane-san. He finished as he pulled her in for a long kiss."

"I... I just wanted to try she said as she kissed him back, I wanted to contribute in my own way, but I underestimated you." She blushed as she stroked his heaving chest.

"You up for a slow ride? Gohan said as Unohana reluctantly got off of him. My stamina was drained a lot by Unohana-taicho but i think what's left should suffice."

Looking at her captain who gives her a small nod, Isane crawls onto Gohan's chest.

"Hai, Gohan-taicho, a slow ride will be lovely." Isane smiled as she put his penis back inside her.

"OOO.. you fill me up so well Gohan-taicho, Isane moaned as she slowly began to ride on his penis, can we do this all the time? I mean even when we don't need to get pregnant?"

"Ugh... i don't know Isane-san Gohan moaned as he sat up and put a nipple in his mouth, i might be too much for you to handle on your own, but he said as her vagina did an interesting squeeze that makes him groan, it would seem that you adapt really quickly."

"Mhmm, so... can i bite you too?" Isane giggled before moaning in pleasure as he suckled her nipple.

"I don't know if that would be a wise thing for you or I to consider, Gohan moaned, I'm trying to resist cumming in you as it is."

"Why are you resisting, she said your meant to cum in me I _want _you to cum in me, why would you deny me your semen?"

"Because I think your in love with Hisagi-san." Gohan said as he stopped and looked in her eyes.

..."Oh... uh... this could be tricky... you see I _was_ in love with Hisagi-san but... he and Kira-san are in love with Momo-san, and their both willing to share her." Isane replied blushing as she started up again. "She dosn't know it though even with all the loaded glances they give her, I think she's still healing from Aizen-taicho. "But thank you for thinking about my feelings, now I really... really want you to come in me, she smiled with wet eyes as she bent down and gave him a long kiss that shoots his stamina levels right up.

"Ohhh i think i gave you a jumpstart there Gohan..kun! Isane giggled as she began riding faster.

"You naughty little minx you! Gohan laughed as he took her into his arms how could you do that to me.. how could you so easily...

Stop talking... start fucking her! Unohana said as she kissed him, with reiatsu in her mouth to restore his stamina to half it's original strength.

**"Too much!"** Gohan groaned as he flipped Isane back over and began to give her the ride of her life.

**"Your a part of me now.. **Gohan said as he bit her neck softly.

"And your a part of me, Isane replied as she bit him back.

**"I don't ever wanna lose you two. **Gohan said as he pulled Unohana down for a kiss, **you are a part of my soul just like Hime-chan and Chizuru-chan are. **

"That's nice Isane groaned as she reached her peak, now do it now Gohan-kun!"

"**You got it!, Nggah!"**

"So warm, your essence is so warm Gohan-kun, Isane said, oh how I wish we could stay like this forever!"

"That would be nice Unohana admitted but there...

"Gohan-san? Unohana said in concern as she saw him begin to bleed.

"Huh... why am i bleeding...?

'It's Ichigo! he's hur..'

"GOHAN-TAICHO!"


	20. Chapter 20 Time To Fly!

Chapter 20 Time To Fly!

"Unohana-taicho do you think he's going to be okay?" Isane said worried as neither she nor Unohana could feel the unique spiritural connection that they had obtained when he bit them.

"I don't know, before he passed out I was able to hear his zanpaktou screaming that something was wrong with Kurosaki Ichigo, their energies must be linked different to ours or we would have felt the pain also." Unohana reasoned as she looked at her mate.

"Hush now, I think our patient is coming around." Yoruichi said.

Looking around at his surroundings, Gohan found himself in the 4th divisions barracks.

" Yoruichi?" "What happened?"

"Don't scare us like that again or I'll make you think that death is a mercy" Yoruichi threatens but the look in her eyes shows that she is joking.

"Trust me you don't need to worry about that" Gohan said with a shudder.

"Anyway what happened?"

"Well during the time that you were unconscious you were continuously saying that Ichigo was in great pain and that you needed to go and rescue him."

"Did i hurt any of you?"

"If we didn't get Kenpachi, Head-Captain and Byakuya to help then yes you could have caused damage to all of us." Fortunately they were able to restrain and calm you down but with a lot of trouble due to your emotional state."

"I need to get to Ichigo right now but something is blocking my ability to warp to his location." Gohan said as he sat up and tried to get a shirt on.

" Whoah! slow down there zippy! Kisuke said as he came in, I think I can provide the solution and the answer to that little problem. Do you remember the way that Aizen's forces appeared in Karakura Town?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, began Urahara. "That was a Garganta." "A Garganta literally tears open the dimensional fabric, of time and space. This doorway of sorts reveals a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway."

"And this helps me how?"

"Gohan there's no need to play around with Kisuke," Yoruichi said. "However I guess that you was planning on using the same method to get the captains and Gohan to Hueco Mondo."

"Indeed, in fact I already have one set-up since Ichigo went via this portal, as did his friends it should be enough proof to show that you can go through without risk."

"And the fact that I can't get there via my usual means?"

"My guess is that although you can still warp in here, something In Hueco Mondo, must be affecting your abilities. "Perhaps once you reach there you will know longer have this problem due to your body adapting to the atmosphere."

"Can you teach me how to do it on my own?" Gohan asked.

"Well yes, Kisuke said in surprise, it is a kido based technique and is somewhat easy to do."

"Sweet so when I get back you can show me how to do it effectively, I might be able to create a new technique from its energy."

"Very well."

Opening a Senkaimon to his underground basement in Karakura town he leads Gohan to the already open Garganta where the other captains were waiting.

"Glad you could make it." Kenpachi said in sarcasm.

"To whom are you referring to?" Gohan said as he walked up to Kenpachi.

"Clogs obviously, however if you want to make a fight out of it I can add your name into the mix." Kenpachi said smirking.

Jumping off his back, Yachiru leapt onto Gohan's.

"Yay! Rice's coming with us!"

"Can we hurry this up already? I can't wait to see what types of surprising specimen Aizen has created!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi said in childish glee.

Sighing at the scientist's impatience, Gohan asked Kisuke what they have to do.

"It's very similar to the Dangai Gohan, except the fact that you don't have a hell butterfly."

"So in order to travel without any complications you will have to use your reiatsu to create a road."

"I see, as long as we do this we should be fine right?" Gohan asked.

"Oh and one more thing if your reiatsu is strong enough you can create the path way for the others."

"Should you lose control of the energy creating your path and fall into the blackness, you may be trapped in the doorway between worlds."

"But oh well I have faith in you three Kisuke said crossing his fingers when he looked at Kenpachi."

"Well I'll do the pathway for all of us then Gohan said jumping into the darkness that was the doorway."

"Yay!" Yachiru said on his back.

"Yachiru my back's getting cold come back!"

No Ken-chan, I'm gonna ride with Rice boy for a while, you can get me back when we get there!" She said.

Frowning Kenpachi jumped in after Mayuri and Nemu.

'I think she's becoming too attached to that one he mused, however I don't have to worry about it becoming a situation and besides that Gohan is a good person, and he would never allow any harm to come to my daughter.'

"You've gotten much bigger you know, Gohan smilled as he ran, you don't need to be carried anymore."

"I know but it's more fun to be carried by Ken-chan she said as she clung onto his back.

"O.. is that a zanpaktou in your pants or are you just happy to see me? Yachiru giggled as she noticed a definite tent start to raise in Gohan's pants.

"You have been around Matsumoto too much, Gohan blushed, and when you're wiggling around on me like that with _those_ you think my body is not gonna react?"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, Yachiru whispered in his ear, I don't wear a bra or panties anymore."

Almost losing control of the road that he made, Gohan quickly refocused and kept running.

"Leave the kid alone Yachiru, Kenpachi smirked from Gohan's side. He's got a harem as it is, you would kill him."

"I'm only making conversation Ken-chan! She blushed as she realised that her father had heard her.

"How about we put that to the test after we get Ichi and bobbies back? Yachiru said seductively in Gohan's ear.

"We'll see!" Gohan roared as he sped up the last few feet, causing the captains to hurry after or get left behind.

"Animals the lot of them, Mayuri said as he watched the three, Nemu get as much data from their coupling as possible, their offspring's power will be fascinating research material."

"Hai, Mayuri-taicho."

Reaching their destination the captains split up.

"Let's go and get Ichi and Boobies." Yachiru says as she leapt back onto Kenpachi's back, as she had promised.

"Okay lets rock!"

Flying towards Ichigo's direction Kenpachi and Gohan are waylaid by Hollows of all shapes and sizes.

"I don't have time for this!" Gohan said. Kaioken!"

Using the burst of speed that the kaioken gave him Gohan blasted through all of the the evolved hollows, Kenpachi following in his wake.

Soon Ichigo's screams are heard. "Ichigo!" Gohan cried blasting even faster but the very atmosphere seemed to be effecting his progress.

"Kaioken times 2!"

Surprising Kenpachi, Gohan broke through the represive atmosphere.

'Man you don't see that every day" Kenpachi said zooming after the younger captain.

Ichigo's health meter... 65% and dropping!

"Destroy him Tesra!"

"As you wish Nnoitra-sama."

Unable to say anything with Nnoitra's fingers down her throat Orihime is helpless.

Bracing himself to meet his end, Ichigo feels a presence.

'It can't be them, this aura's way too strong.'

"Did he really hit you that hard?" said a familiar voice.

Looking up Ichigo sees Gohan and Kenpachi, the former holding off Tesra's huge fist, impossibly with just his hand.

"Long time no see Ichigo." Kenpachi smirks.

"Gohan, Kenpachi? What?"

"You can have the one with the sythes, Gohan said ignoring Ichigo, "I have to make this one see what happens when you attack my friends."

Putting his hand on the floor, Nnoitra uses his advanced version of Pesquisa, 'Indise Radāru' directing it at Gohan.

"Run away Tesra, this guy is too strong for you!" He shouted as he sensed Gohan's immense reiatsu.

Nnoitra's warning comes to late however as Tesra had already began to strike Gohan with his other arm.

"You don't hear well do you?" said Gohan drawing his blades.

"This is gonna get messy!" Kenpachi smirked backing up.

"Nitoryu...

"You'll pay for that! Tesra roared as he attempted to strike again.

Doragon Finish!"

Gohan said as Tesra's fist neared his face.

'Gohan-kun!' Inoue screamed.

Gohan's expression not changing, the group watch in surprise as first Tesra's arm falls off then his body erupts in blood.

Nn-tora-sama... Tesra said as he died.

Bending down Gohan tapped Ichigo with his finger, "Hey big guy you okay?"

i'm seriously bruised and battered, my arm is broken and one of my best friends is being held by a maniac."

"Besides all that I'm pretty much fine."

"Well I can only help you with the latter and then she can heal you."

"Can you get Nel as well?"

"Nel.. Who's that?"

"That's Nel." Ichigo said pointing to the little unconscious girl on the floor.

Letting go of Orihime, Nnoitra Gilga approached Gohan.

"You took care of my Fracción pretty easily." Nnoitra said.

"Now i'm coming at you!"

Gohan just watched as the strange man rushed towards him.

"Move out of the way Gohan-kun!" Orihime screamed.

"Hey!"

Stopping Nnoitra's strike with his sword, Kenpachi held off the freakishly tall man.

"I'm you opponent, if you have beef with Gohan take it up with him if you beat me!"

'If?'

"You seem confident in your skills unknown shinigami, what is your name and rank?"

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division, Kenpachi said backing up with a smirk.

"Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga." Nnoitra says smirking back and going on the offense.

Moving the three away from the immediate battlefield, followed by Yachiru, Gohan made some space for the group to sit down on the floor.

Gohan-kun! You came" Orihime cried, grabbing the captain.

"I promised didn't I?" Gohan said blushing. However don't you think?"

….?!

"Oh yes!"

"Sōten Kisshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

Summoning her friends Orihime begins healing Ichigo and Nel.

"Wow Orihime, Ichigo says moments later as the healing shield came down you really got a lot better at healing people didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Just look at Nel."

Looking at the spot which was once occupied by the child Arrancar, she is surprised to see her in her original form.

"Seems your ability completely healed her mask to what it was before it was cracked."

"Cracked?" Gohan interrupted.

"See that guy that Kenpachi is fighting?"

Nodding Gohan turns to look at the 5th Espada.

"He cracked her mask making her return to her child state." Ichigo stated. "If she had not met us she may never have recovered her..

"Ichigo!"

Launching herself at the man, Nel began hugging him tightly.

"Now, now Nel-chan, Orihime said with a smile, He only just got healed so you might want to..

Crack!

Stop hugging him.."

Shaking the unconscious substitute shinigami Nel begins hugging him tighter.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Gohan makes her relinquish her hold on Ichigo with a piece of candy that he had been saving, for later purposes but it seemed to change her object of focus.

"Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" Nel asks looking at the candy like it was a foreign object.

"Yep a really good friend."

"Oh i'm sorry where are my manners!" "Former Tres Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, at your service, but you can call me Nel!"

Captain Son Gohan of the 14th Division, but you can just call me Gohan!"

"And i'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th Division!" Yachiru said leaping on Ichigo's back.

"Yachiru! Do you have to do that all the time?"

"Yep, it's fun!" I did it with Rice boy and Ken-chan so you got left out.. not now!"

Staring at the candy in Nelliel's hand Yachiru looked at her slyly. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Yep but first I have to remove this plastic stuff."

Unable to remove the wrapper by conventional means, Neliel resorted to blasting the candy with a bala in the hopes that it would do it for her.

"Aww why did you destroy that?" Yachiru cried.

"I couldn't open it that's why." Nel said plainly.

"Good thing I have enough to go around then eh?" Gohan said with a sigh, as he went into the pockets that he had stitched on to his captain outfit.

"Now this is how you do it Neliel-san." Gohan said unwrapping the protective foil for the Espada.

"Don't worry Yachiru, I have some for you as well."

Removing the candy from his inside pocket Gohan throws it to Yachiru.

"Don't say I never give you anything."

"I won't!" Yachiru said devouring the candy.

'Hmm I can feel the others getting serious.' Gohan said to himself.

Snapped back into reality by Kenpachi's body flying towards the team, Gohan watched as the older man stopped his momentum.

"Your not half bad Espada!"

Showing his entire upper row of teeth Nnoitra replied, "this might be fun after all!"

Continuing to attack the Espada, Kenpachi get's in Nnoitra's defences enough to slash his chest.

"Shinigami that blunt sword of yours won't cut me!" My Hierro is the strongest of all the Espada's!" He finishes landing a nasty cut to Kenpachi's arm.

Undeterred, Kenpachi continually slashes at the Espada.

"I don't care! If i manage to cut through then I know I'm getting somewhere!"

"Manage?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

Evading Kenpachi's next swing Nnoitra looks slightly shocked.

"Hah! If your evading it must mean that you have a weak spot!"

"Hah! What the hell're you blathering about? Dodgin' attacks is a pure battle instinct! And there ain't nowhere you can cut me! That sword of yours can never cut me! That's all there is to it"

Swingng his weapon down Nnoitra continues, "You won't ever cut me shinagami!"

The inpact of Nnoitra's strike created a dust cloud obscuring the watchers vision.

"Heh that shut him up!" Nnoitra began as he attempted to withdraw his weapon.

"I've met alot of fighters in my time, came the voice of Kenpachi.

Some strong some weak, all having their little quirks."

"Thing is." He continued, gripping the bladed part of Nnoitra's weapon.

"I've never met a fighter who's eyes or throat I can't cut!" Kenpachi cried stabbing Nnoitra in the left eye.

!

"Shinigami, i thought i told you."

Stabbing his hand into Kenpachi's abdomen, Nnoitra continued you can't cut me!"

Pulling his hand back out he watches, Kenpachi with a calm face.

"Hah!"

"Eh?"

"Ken-chan's getting into it now!" Yachiru said licking her lips.

"Hehe!, Great this is great!"

"Come again?"

"Now I'm going to make it a personal goal to cut your body!"

'Tch this shinigami must have selective hearing' Nnoitra said to himself.

"Not afraid are you?" Kenpachi taunted.

"Me afraid of someone who can't cut me?" You must have confused with someone else shinigami!"

"Then bring the rain then!"

As their swords continued to clash Nnoitra continued to tell Kenpachi that he is wasting his time.

"I'm telling you, your swords too weak to..

Cut off in mid-sentance by Kenpachi's sword cutting his wrist drawing first blood, Nnoitra looked at Kenpachi in shock.

Looking at his sword Kenpachi tried to shake the Espada's blood off of it.

"You think your good because you managed to cut me?" Nnoitra said licking his wrist.

Getting no response, he is about to repeat his question when Kenpachi manages to remove Nnoitra's blood off of his sword by adding some extra force behind his swing.

"I've finally found a way to get around your Hierro." Kenpachi said smirking.

"Ho?" and how is that?"

"Come at me again and you will see!"


	21. Chapter 21 Espada Got Game

Chapter 21 Espada Got Game

"Come at you again?"

"I'll do more than that!"

Rushing the captain, Nnoitra began hacking and slashing at his body.

"Just because you cut my wrist doesn't mean that you can win!" Nnoitra said.

"I'm the strongest, you can't even begin to compare to me!" Nnoitra shouted, driving Kenpachi into a corner.

"If your going to talk big.."

"Then back it up with your spirit!" Kenpachi roared, cutting off some of the Espada's weapon and damaging his face.

"!"

Jumping back from the captain Nnoitra assessed his wounds.

'Bastard... he's just standing there daring me to attack!'

'Am... am I afraid of him?'

'No! I refuse to fear shinigami, he just got lucky that's all!'

Looking at Kenpachi, Nnoitra noticed the man getting closer.

'I'm the strongest damn it!'

Rushing Kenpachi, Nnoitra tries to strike the man's face with his bare hand.

Smirking Kenpachi dodged the strike but his eyepatch got caught and ripped away.

...

"Heh"

Counter attacking, Kenpachi sliced Nnoitra right down his chest.

"!"

Seeing the excessive damage he had done to his opponent, Kenpachi sighed and put his hand to his uncovered eye.

"You idiot..."

"What.. the hell was that thing?" Nnoitra panted.

Lifting up the busted eyepatch Kenpachi showed it to Nnoitra.

"To prolong the fights that i have, I wear an eyepatch that can seal the bulk of my reiatsu."

"When you removed it, and i struck you, you got a taste of my full power."

"..."

"Your still alive? Or are you about to die on your feet?"

"Ass... hole, you think a wound like this is going to stop me?" Nnoitra panted.

"I'll show you what i can really do!"

Increasing his reiatsu, Nnoitra screamed.

"Inore Santa Teresa!"

Watching the battle, Gohan is impressed at the healing ability.

'He managed to almost completely heal a wound from Kenpachi without his eyepatch... Kenpachi might just have to use kendo on this guy.'

Looking at the new form of his opponent Kenpachi smiled.

Reiatsu bells jingling, Kenpachi said to Nnoitra.

"Good your finally ready to stop pussy footing around."

"Now let's truly begin the dance of death!"

Slashing down at Nnoitra's Resurrección form, Kenpachi's sword strike is repelled by one of his scythe based weapons.

"Huh, i thought you said you said that we were stopping the foreplay?"

"I guess not" Kenpachi replied back stepping, as he removed his captain outfit.

"Catch Gohan! He shouted tossing him the item.

"Oh so you did wear it after all!" Gohan said pleased as he felt the additional weight when he caught the item.

"What did you just do?!" Nnoitra said as Kenpachi's movements got a hell of a lot more faster.

"I'm not gonna hold back anymore, Kenpachi smirked if you survive, that's great... you can try and kill me next time...

"If you can't well... Kenpachi sad as he sliced half of Nnoitra's arms off shocking the Esapada.. then that's your loss."

"You were wearing a weighted outfit the whole time we were fighting and was still able to keep up with me! Nnoitra, screamed jumping back, you've been fucking with me from the very start!"

Regenerating his arms, Nnoitra kicked Kenpachi away before turning his attentions to Yachiru and the others.

'I'll take the girl out, this guy seems to be rather protective of her, Nnoitra thought as he remembered how close Kenpachi and Yachiru were when they arrived. Maybe that'll teach him for making a fool out of me!'

"You know should always watch your back." Yachiru grinned as the Espada got closer.

"Why? Their ain't nothing he can..

Moving swiftly Nnoitra manages to evade Kenpachi's brutal attack, but not entirely.

"That's half your arms again."

"Damn you! You made me look like a fool! Nnoitra screamed as he regenerated his arms once again.

"You should be careful! Ken-chan will get mad if you attack me." said Yachiru, with a little grin.

"I'm not mad, yah little goof."

"I was thinking, Kenpachi began, ignoring the Espada, that with your extra arms you could block any of my strikes and that would make the fight too long even for me."

"So i came up with a solution."

"I'm thinking cut 'em all off."

"He won't be able to fight you if you cut them all Ken-chan." Yachiru pointed out.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, in that case i'll let you keep one."

"Remember your place shinigami!" Nnoitra shouted.

Looking at the Espada Kenpachi took up his stance again.

Grabbing his weapon from the hand on the floor, Nnoitra began landing furious blows on the broader captain, which for the majority Kenpachi was able to block untill Nnoitra swung a little harder than was expected and knocked him into a pillar.

"Heh! Your so light, i can toss you around like a rag doll!"

"I guess you just can't handle my attacks anymore!"

Leaping after the fallen captain Nnoitra continued his tirade

"Or maybe your scared and trying to run from me! Huh?"

"Won't you ever shut up?"

"!"

Grabbing Nnoitra's head. Kenpachi slammed the Espada into the floor.

Getting up quickly, Nnoitra blocked Kenpachi's sword slash.

"Shit"

"What?"

"Done already?"

"You!"

Growing another set of arms, Nnoitra stabbed Kenpachi in the chest.

"!"

"You got lucky with the first three arms you cut off!"

"Your dead Shinigami!"

"Hell no! Kenpachi laughed, this is freaking awesome! Few people have managed push me this far! I guess Aizen sure knew what he was doing when he created you stronger ones!"

Blood dripping from his mouth, Kenpachi continued.

"Now let's get this fight well underway."

"Espada!"

Going on the attack, Nnoitra manages to land damaging but mainly non-fatal wounds on Kenpachi.

Shrugging these off Kenpachi retaliated in earnest, pushing Nnoitra on the defense.

'What is this guy made of?' Nnoitra said to himself as he continued his merciless assault on the captain.

'I'm the one shredding him!'

'He's the one bleeding!'

'So why does he.'

'No matter how many times i cut him.'

'Keep fighting back?'

'He's not stronger than me!, i'm the strongest!"

Shrugging off Kenpachi's last strike, Nnoitra runs at the motionless shinigami.

"You've pissed me off long enough! Die goddamnit!"

Striking Kenpachi hard enough to create a large wound on the side of his neck, Nnoitra smirks.

'Got the bastard.'

Putting a hand to the wound on the side of his neck, Kenpachi actually looked concerned.

"At this rate i really will die."

"I don't want to die"

"Hoo boy.. Guess i've gotta use it."

"I didn't think i would have to use it but i guess i have no other choice"

"I'm going to have to use Kendo."

"Huh? What's that?" Nnoitra said in confusion.

"Back when I first entered the 13 Protection Squads, the old fart forced me at sword point to take a class."

"But there was one thing about the class that made perfect sense."

"Did you know that a swords more powerful when you swing it with two hands instead of one?"

"Eh?, what the hell are you babbling about?"

Gripping his weapons more tightly, Nnoitra went on the attack.

"Everyone knows that!"

"You know I don't think that you actually do."

"You'd be surprised...just how much...stronger it makes you."

Standing still, Kenpachi changed his style of attack from one hand to two, as the Espada approached.

'He's not moving an inch. Is he giving up?'

'I'm the strongest... The absolute strongest!'

As the Espada came within striking distance, Kenpachi attacked using Ryōdan the very same move that he had used on Gohan.

As the attack lands, the very battlefield is caught up in the move, the gray sands of Hueco Mondo rising up in response to the heavy blow.

When the sand hits the floor the, shadow of Kenpachi looks at the body of his disarmed foe.

"Heh, you still alive?"

Getting a nice curse word for his trouble, Kenpachi smirked.

"Your a tough bastard, i'll give you that."

Turning his back on the fallen Espada Kenpachi begins to walk away. "See yah."

"W-wait!"

Stopping in his tracks, Kenpachi turned.

"What is it? You're being annoying."

"Where do you think your going?" Nnoitra continued, breathing heavily.

"We're not done here!"

"Idiot we are done, can you not feel your own wounds?"

"Besides i don't feel exactly obligated to kill a man who can't fight back, let alone stand up."

"Is that right?" Standing up and grabbing his closest weapons Nnoitra defiantly glares at Kenpachi.

"Then it definitely isn't over yet!"

"I can still fight!"

Looking at Nnoitra in annoyance, Kenpachi turned sword in hand.

"Suit yourself. Bring it!"

Going on to the attack for the last time, Nnoitra has a flash back of his life up to this point.

'Everyone dumps their pity on me.' Nnoitra said to himself, thinking of all the times that Nelliel had previously beaten him.

'They have no idea how much it hurts me, it's like stomping on an open wound.'

There'll be no mercy from me.

I don't care if their strong...

Or weak...

Or a baby...

Or an animal..

i'll kill anyone and everyone in one hit!'

'So they'll never stand up again!'

'i...'

"i am!-"

Doing a one handed version of the Ryōdan, Kenpachi smirks as Nnoitra finally goes down.

Just before his knees hit the ground, Nnoitra catches Nelliel's eye.

Staring back at him in sadness, Nelliel calls out his name.

"Nno-itra."

Dying before his body hits the floor, Nnoitra got the death he always wanted.

"Arigato, Kenpachi said over the body of his fallen foe.

"That was a good fight."

Stepping away from Nnoitra's body, Kenpachi called for Inoue to deal with his wounds.

"And make it snappy woman, i want to be battle ready asap."

"Y-Yes, Kenpachi-san."

Before she had even got halfway to Kenpachi another Espada appeared.

"Sorry about this."

"It annoys me that i have to be doing this, but..."

"I'm going to borrow her."

Quickly moving to apprehend the Espada, Kenpachi and the group are a second too slow as the unnamed Espada uses a much higher sonido then Nnoitra's to escape with Inoue.

"Damn it!"

About to follow his energy signature, Gohan is stopped by a voice in the air.

"Cn you hear me, my dear intruders?"

"It's him!" Ichigo growls.

"I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada, and shall reward you by telling you our plans."

"We are about to enter the real world"

"I shalll leave Inoue Orihime in tower no. 5."

"You are invited to take her back if you so desire."

"I'm finished with her"

"The top brass of Soul Society understood just how great her power is, as such kidnapping her would make Soul Society feel threatened."

"Rather than focus on the real world, Soul Society strengthened it's own security."

"Then she became the bait for the Ryoka, Substitute Shinigami and... your latest member... here to Hueco Mondo, leaving them unable to aid Soul Society."

"On top of that i was able to entrap 4 captains besides your latest recruit, here for good measure."

"And locking them in."

Closing the four Gargantua's that the team had come through separately Aizen continued.

"There will be pleanty of time to fight you, my friends after we're done with everything else."

"Untill then Las Noches is in your hands, Ulquiorra."

Returning from the limbo that Grimmjow had placed him in, Ulquiorra reappeared before Inoue.

"As you wish Aizen-sama"

"Goddamn it!" Gohan said.

"We're going to need a bit more help than i realized."

Turning to the fallen body of Grimmjow, Gohan's eyes glowed a dark red.

Looking at Grimmjow, the group saw his body covered by the same colour as Gohan's eyes.

Once the glow had dissapeared, they watched as Grimmjow stood up.

"Now before you say anything, Gohan said to the Espada, i'm going to need you to help out."

"Come again shingami? I don't take orders from the likes of you!"

"Dude i just healed all of your wounds and this is how you repay me?"

"Look i just want to go and save the woman that has helped us all."

"Even you."

Not able to deny that fact, Grimmjow just looked at Gohan angrily before calming down.

"Very well what did you have in mind?"

"I need you to go and rally up all any remaining Adjuchas in Hueco Mondo, tell them that there is going to be a change in leadership."

"?"

"Just go and do it, me and Ichigo have places to be."

Grabbing Ichigo's arm, Gohan disappeared.

'Well that is one way to get around' Grimmjow said to himself.

"Coming with me, Tres Espada?"

Looking at Las Noches carefully, Nel turned to him, "I would be most grateful Grimmjow."

Those two also disappearing but in a less amazing way, leaving Kenpachi and Yachiru behind.

"Ken-chan!, We got left behind!"

"Nope we have a place of our own to be Yachiru." Kenpachi told his adopted daughter.

"We're gonna go and find Byakushi, aren't we?" Yachiru said in excitement.

Sighing at the nickname Kenpachi nodded in the affirmative, "yes we are going to find 'Byakushi.' Besides I have a feeling that we are going to have another fun battle when we find him."

"Yay! Ken-chan and Byakushi!" Yachiru squealed as she leaped into her usual seating place as Kenpachi made his move.


End file.
